Schrödinger's Catastrophe
by lovepass77
Summary: Leonard and Amy are both rushed to the hospital after getting into a catastrophic car crash. Their friends must wait at the hospital to find out if either is alive or dead. Sheldon and Penny are crushed by the news. Meanwhile, Raj and Howard must help a pregnant woman give birth to her baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Schrödinger's Catastrophe

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating: T** for Mature language, sexual innuendo and childbirth.

**Genre: **Disaster/Romance

**Summary:** Leonard and Amy are both rushed to the hospital after getting into a terrible car crash. Their friends must wait at the hospital to find out if either is alive or dead. Sheldon and Penny are crushed by the news. Meanwhile, Raj and Howard must help a pregnant woman give birth to her baby.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CBS and Chuck Lorre.

**Note:** This is my very first Big Bang Theory fan fic so any comments and reviews would be much appreciated so I can figure out if I'm on the right track with these characters.

The idea for this story came to me after a discussion online with other Big Bang fans about predictions for possible future episodes of TBBT. I've had this one idea in my head for awhile and decided to write a story about how Sheldon and Penny would react to the possibility of losing their two closest friends & partners forcing them to face their true feelings for Amy and Leonard once and for all.

I didn't want my story to be too sad or depressing because after all TBBT is a sitcom, so I included a humorous secondary storyline of Raj and Howard helping a pregnant woman give birth in the hospital to keep it lighthearted. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1: The Zazzles Reappearance **

Leonard shuffles his feet anxiously as he checks the time on his limited edition R2D2 collectors' watch.

Leonard: "Amy would you please hurry, Babylon 5 is on tonight and I don't want to miss it again."

Amy turns her head to look at him with her disapproving eyes.

Amy: "Leonard, I'm a lady so I know these things take time. One does not simply rush through choosing the right feminine hygiene products for her bestie. Penny asked us to pick up tampons for her and I intend to make sure she gets exactly what she needs. As her current boyfriend you should be more considerate towards these matters. Now do you think she'd prefer the Tampax Pearl or the Organic NatraCare?

She holds up the two boxes to Leonard's face and he sighs exasperated and embarrassed.

Leonard: "Uh the pearl ones I guess."

Amy frowns at him.

Amy: "Why? Is it because of the unique Leak-Guard protection and rounded tip that will provide easy comfort to every nook and cranny of Penny's cervix? Or do you just not care about protecting the environment Leonard? "

Leonard rolls his eyes at her and tries his best not to turn red when he notices a Walgreens stock boy in the next aisle starring at them.

Leonard: "Uh okay whatever get the organic ones."

Amy: "Well clearly you haven't spent as much time in Penny's bathroom as I have because if you had you'd know that Penny only uses Carefree. Perhaps Sheldon is right and you really do need to stop masturbating so much Leonard. It's obviously affecting your observation skills."

The store clerk once again looks up at them trying his best not to laugh. Leonard does all he can to avoid eye contact with the guy. Leonard quickly grabs a box of Carefree tampons off the shelf his cheeks red as can be as he glares at Amy.

Leonard: "Oh for Pete's sake can we just go!"

Amy smirks as Leonard heads for the front counter to pay. Brilliant as she is Amy has never quite understood her ability to make most people around her uncomfortable. Yet, she still loves hanging out with her new circle of friends all thanks to a chance meeting with a super lanky genius named Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Thoughts of her wonderful new boyfriend envelop her mind as Amy follows Leonard to the front of the store.

Her eyes glance longingly as she walks pass the large selection of condoms, gels and lubricants that most couples would use to engage in coitus during their relationship. She sighs sadly knowing that despite her numerous attempts Sheldon claims to have absolutely no interest in sexual relations. Instead Amy looks for a brand new electric toothbrush from the Dental Care aisle and smiles as she selects her favorite.

"I think I'll call you Geoffrey," she whispers to it.

Amy brings the toothbrush to the front and hands Leonard some money to pay for it grinning happily as she does this. Leonard hands the money to the cashier and glances at Amy's unusual smirking face.

Leonard: "What are you suddenly so happy about?"

Amy: "Tonight is my date night with Sheldon."

Leonard: "Oh yeah I know. He's been yammering on and on all week about the two of you going to check out the new model train shop in Burbank. Penny's coming over after her shift so we'll finally have the apartment all to ourselves."

He smiles at the thought of making out with Penny on the couch.

Amy: "Good for you Leonard, but seeing as though Penny is currently experiencing her Menses do us all a favor and refrain from engaging in couch coitus. We don't want anything happening to Sheldon's spot because you of all people should know how much that upsets him. "

Leonard rolls his eyes at her again.

The cashier Dale smirks at them knowingly and Leonard now thoroughly annoyed grabs their bag and hurries back to the car.

Amy: "You know we really should get Penny's engine checked that light has been on for far too long."

Leonard looks down at the blinking light in the dash as he drives.

Leonard: "Amy, there's no time for that right now. We've already been to the shoe store, the dry cleaners and the drug store. I just want to go home so I can watch Babylon 5 and shower before Penny gets off work."

Amy: "Does Sheldon know you took his suit to the dry cleaners on Elm instead of the one on Pine St?

Leonard: "No, he doesn't! And there is no need to tell him alright?"

Leonard looks over at Amy sternly.

Amy: "Alright."

Amy checks the Walgreen bag in her lap one more time then starts to panic.

Amy: "Fiddlesticks, turn around Leonard! We forgot to get Sheldon's Red Vines and you know what will happen if we arrive without them."

Leonard: "Oh for crying out loud will this day never end!"

Leonard glances for on coming traffic then shifts into the left lane for the U-turn. The light turns green ahead so he turns the car around and hits the accelerator.

Amy: "Slow down!"

Her eyes bulge in fear.

Leonard: "Why? I'm under the speed li…." ,but before Leonard can finish his sentence he sees the cause of Amy's alarm a brown and black tabby cat right in the middle of the road.

He turns the wheel too fast and slams on the brakes. Amy screams while Leonard braces for impact.

Zazzles the cat stops in his tracks as the automobile ahead swerves violently into a street pole.

Afterwards, the cat runs into the nearby bushes and watches them in fear.

Leonard groans in pain as he pushes the large white airbag away from his face. He shakes broken glass from his hair then turns to look over at Amy.

His faces twists in horror at the sight of one long stream of blood winding down from her forehead to her shoulder and sticking to her disheveled hair.

Leonard: "Oh God! Amy! Amy, wake up! Please wake up!"

He rips his seatbelt off him and tumbles to the sidewalk doubled over in pain.

Leonard: "Help! Somebody help!"

It takes all of his strength to walk around the car, unlock Amy's seatbelt and pull her away from the car towards the grass. Leonard can smell fuel leaking and he sees the smoke from the engine ignite into a fire as cars on the road behind them hit the brakes. Almost as if in slow motion he instinctively rolls over onto Amy to protect her from the final blast before finally blacking out all together when a large piece of the car trunk flies off and lands right on top of him.

Zazzles the cat crawls out from behind the bushes and softly licks Amy's bleeding face as people get out of their cars and race to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Equation Disturbance **

Sheldon stands in front of his white board arms folded with his head cocked to one side as he tries to concentrate on solving an equation involving the nambu-goto action of string theory.

Small beads of sweat form on his brow as Sheldon's mind slowly drifts away from the equation. His lips begin to curl up into something akin to a smile as a delightful new image invades his mind.

He pictures himself riding with Amy inside a tiny HO model train. In his mind Amy leans over him to look out the window at the picturesque rolling hills. For some odd unknown reason he finds himself unable to resist staring at her soft long hair as it dangles just inches away from his face.

Sheldon quickly notices a few hairs sticking up incongruently from her head. "Unacceptable!"…he thinks to himself as he reaches his hand up compelled to smooth her hair back into place, but then he stops just short of touching her when the train's whistle blows loudly.

"What am I thinking, I shouldn't touch her," Sheldon says to himself while standing alone in his apartment. Sheldon glances around the room for a moment like a child nervous a parent will come around the corner any minute to catch him doing something wrong.

Normally, being in such close proximity to another human being would make him very uncomfortable, but ever since their first meeting Sheldon knew there was something different about Amy Farrah Fowler. He can't quite put his finger on what it is about her much like the equation on his board the answer just will not coalesce.

He refocuses on the image in his mind and can even smell the scent of her dandruff shampoo and identify the various chemicals within it. It must be chemistry that makes being close to her less repellant to me or wait perhaps biology is to blame.

Well whichever the scientific discipline at work here Sheldon can't help, but to find this woman strangely fascinating. It also irritates him that he is unable to solve Amy like he would solve a math problem. Usually women were an unfortunate mystery of the universe that he had very little interest in. But, lately more and more images of Amy creep into his head at the most inopportune moments.

I should be thinking about physics not some pretty brown-eyed girl from Glendale. He tries once again to solve the equation, but the sweet smell of Amy's hair just won't leave him alone.

Frustrated with his lack of concentration on the equation he grabs his eraser and erases it. He walks over to his spot and sits down. The comfortable familiar feeling he gets from sitting in this particular spot on the couch helps to calm his nerves and relax his mind.

Sheldon turns on the television set and plays a prerecorded old episode of Battlestar Galactica. He faces the screen, but barely pays any attention to the goings on of the episode. Instead he mentally prepares for the evening by going over in his head his carefully laid out plans for his date. A small tight smile appears on his face as he does so.

First, they'll eat dinner at the Cheesecake Factory together and go over the minutes from their previous date. Then he'll provide Amy with detailed directions to the model train shop where he will purchase his first HO Series Model 2 train with matching accessories. He is very excited about getting a new train and it makes him happy that Amy told him she would buy it for him since he was paying for dinner.

But, his smile turns upside down when he remembers the rest of their plans.

In order to meet the terms of their relationship agreement Sheldon knows Amy plans on taking him to one secure location of her own choosing after the train shop for no more than 45 minutes before their date ends for the evening. He has no idea where exactly she plans to take him or what they will do when they there and not knowing the details of her plans really bothers him a great deal.

She mentioned to him earlier in the week something about going to a place where they could look out and observe the night sky which didn't sound too bad to him as observing things is what all good scientists do best. But, what if this unknown place has bugs or what if starts raining. "UGH!" He hopes Amy remembered to check the tire pressure on her car. He considers texting her again just to confirm it, but then decides to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Sheldon pulls out his pocket watch to check the time and his frown deepens. Sheldon can't believe it is already 7:15. Despite his many protests, he's almost come to expect Leonard to be less than punctual, but still he should know better than to be this late, especially when Amy 's last text indicated they were on their way home.

Sheldon texts her again and waits for a response. One of the things Sheldon has always admired about Amy besides her intelligence is her punctuality. Having a girlfriend that does not keep him waiting is definitely part of her appeal so how could she be late for date night he wonders.

He decides that this delay must somehow be Leonard's fault or perhaps Penny's. Sheldon shakes his head in assurance with his own conclusion. "Of course, it's Penny, it is always Penny" he thinks to himself. She has had Leonard wrapped around her large Nebraskan thumb from the moment they met. No matter how much he's tries to curve her multiple bad habits Sheldon realizes that Penny is a part of their lives now.

From the moment Leonard chose to invite Penny over for dinner years ago Sheldon has had to endure increasing amounts of unscheduled nonsense and uneducated frivolity as well as lots of feminine emotional outbursts from both Penny and Leonard that perplexed him even to this day. But, perhaps there is a more serious reason for Amy and Leonard not being back on time, especially since Amy has not yet responded back to my latest electronic communication. Sheldon looks down at his phone and frowns wondering why she has not texted him back yet.

He checks the time again and it is now 7:21pm so Sheldon considers texting Penny at work to see if she knows where they are and why they are late, but before he has a chance to do so he receives a text message that reads **911-EMERGENCY COME TO CEDAR MEMORIAL YOU'RE LISTED AS PRIMARY CONTACT FOR LEONARD HOFSTEADER**.

He scoffs at the message annoyed once again.

Sheldon: "Oh what fresh hell is this! Leonard's probably had another asthma attack. I've warned him repeatedly about leaving the house without his asthma inhaler."

Sheldon immediately texts Penny, Raj and Howard and tells them to meet him at the hospital ASAP.

His lips turn into a soft pout as he shakes his head in disappointment that once again his meticulous plans for the evening are being subverted by another medical emergency. Though the rapid increase in his heart rate indicates to him that perhaps he is somewhat worried about his best friend being in the hospital. Then he remembers Amy is with Leonard. Wait! Could this mean Amy is also in danger too he wonders.

Sheldon bolts up from his spot nervously with that last thought then grabs his jacket off the back of his desk chair. He picks up his house keys from the bowl by the door and heads downstairs to call for a cab.

**Note: I just want to say thanks for all the nice comments on Chapter 1. I know this chapter isn't very dramatic, but since Sheldon is my favorite character I wanted to spend some time writing about what goes on in his head. Hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Asthma Attack Assumption **

Customer: "Hey, miss can we get the check over here please?"

Before Penny can reply another waitress tells her that Table 5 wants a refill on drinks and before she can respond to the waitress, her assistant manager Fred comes out to tell her she's got an urgent phone call.

Fred: "Penny, that annoying loud mouth weirdo is calling for you again. He says it's urgent."

Penny: "Which one? The tall crazy loudmouth that always orders hamburgers or the short, non-Kosher loudmouth that lives with his mother?

Fred: "The tall crazy one!"

She rolls her eyes and sighs in annoyance as she tries to balance two pitchers.

Penny: "Tell him I'm busy, and take a message!"

Then she replies to the heavy set man at table 3 asking for the check.

Penny: "Just a moment, sir I'll be right with you."

A few minutes later her assistant manager comes over and taps Penny on the shoulder while she's at the register.

Fred: "Go clock out Penny, your shift is done for tonight."

Penny stares at him confused and frowns as she looks up at the clock.

Penny: "What? But, I've still got a couple of hours on my shift and we're swamped in here."

Fred: "Sheldon says Leonard's in the hospital some kind of emergency. He sounded pretty serious about it."

Penny once again rolls her eyes annoyed that she once again her work is being interrupted by her friends.

Penny: "Damn! I told Leonard not to leave home without his asthma inhaler."

She heads for the kitchen to clock out and grabs her purse. Penny goes outside to wait for the bus and texts Sheldon to let him know she's coming.

Raj arrives outside Howard's house to pick him and Bernadette up.

He rings the door bell and Howard comes running to open it.

Raj: "Hey, did you get Sheldon's message?"

Howard: "Yeah I texted him back that we're coming. So did Leonard have another asthma attack?"

Raj: "Don't know, but let's go before Sheldon freaks out on the nursing staff again."

Howard nods at him then he turns his head back when he hears his mother yell for him.

Howard's mom: "WHO'S AT THE DOOR!"

Howard: "IT'S RAJ! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL TO MEET SHELDON!"

Howard's mom: "WHY? DID THE SKINNY WEIRDO FALL DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN!"

Howard rolls his eyes then responds to his mother's inquiry.

Howard: "NO MA! IT'S LEONARD THIS TIME!"

Howard's mom: "OH OKAY, WELL TELL HIM MAKE SURE TO BRING HIS INHALER NEXT TIME!"

Howard: "YEAH SURE MA!" HEY BERNADETTE, COME ON!"

Bernadette yells back at him sounding almost exactly like his mother.

Bernadette: "IS IT COLD OUTSIDE? DO YOU THINK I NEED A SWEATER!

Howard: "YEAH, IT'S A LITTLE NIPPY!"

A few seconds later Bernadette comes out of the house wearing a cute bright yellow dress and holding a pretty blue cardigan sweater in her hand along with her small purse. She smiles gently at Raj and speaks again, but this time she does so in her usual cute as a church mouse voice.

Bernadette: "Hi Raj."

Raj nods politely at her, but doesn't speak.

Bernadette makes Howard hold her purse while she puts on her sweater then she takes her purse back from him.

Okay I'm ready," she replies to Howard.

Raj drives the car while Howard and Bernadette sit in the backseat canoodling with each other. Raj hates feeling like he's the chauffeur so he turns on some really loud Indian music to get them to cut out the lovey dovey talk.

Bernadette: "Hey, so you know tonight was Sheldon and Amy's date night right?"

Raj nods yes at her in reply, but still can't speak. He finally turns the music down now that he's being included in the conversation.

Howard sighs when he hears this then looks at Raj.

Howard: "Great! Now we're going to have to listen to him complain about missing it all night while he forces us to take turns flushing the urinal."

Raj wrinkles his nose at the thought.

Bernadette: "Yeah well Amy's going to be really disappointed too. She told me and Penny that tonight was the night she was finally going to take Sheldon to lookout point."

Howard and Raj both look at her incredulously for a moment.

Howard: "Seriously? That's pretty optimistic of her don't ya think? Everyone knows lookout point is where couples go to make out not lookout. Well everyone, but Sheldon anyway. "

Bernadette: "I know. You took me there on our second date. I told Amy all about it so she wants to take Sheldon and educate him on male slash female social interactions."

Howard scoffs at the idea of it.

Howard: "She'd be better off taking him to see the midnight showing of Aliens vs. Predators that's more in line with the type of interactions Sheldon has with females."

Howard laughs at his own joke while Bernadette just faintly smiles at her new husband now very familiar with his unusual corny comments about their friends.

Raj says nothing to either of them, but starts to drive a little faster anxious to get to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Apocalypse Now **

Penny walks into Cedar Memorial and immediately spots Sheldon at the front desk arguing with one of the nurses.

Sheldon folds his arms in protest towards the irritated nurse behind the desk.

Sheldon: "Listen; there is plenty of documented scientific evidence to suggest that all hospitals should be equipped with these modifications in case of a large scale catastrophe. So why hasn't anyone here responded to my emails?"

Nurse: "Sir, as I've told you before this hospital cannot afford to build a large bunker underneath it equipped with a video arcade, Icee machine and sterilized rubber ball pit. They can't even afford to pay me to stand here and talk to you about this crap. So please go sit down!"

She then shoves a clipboard with medical forms on it at him.

Sheldon wrinkles his nose in anger and gasps in frustration. He just can't understand why she is being so rude or why this hospital is unable to meet his demands. Penny then walks up to the desk behind him.

Penny: "Sheldon how's Leonard? Is he alright?"

Sheldon: "I've asked repeatedly, but they haven't told me anything about his condition yet. Apparently, they can't afford competency here either."

He sneers at the nurse as he picks up the clipboard. Penny sighs knowingly and the nurse glares at him as they walk away.

She sits down next to Sheldon. But, he quickly makes her change seats with him when he realizes the seat he's in is under an air vent. Penny moves just to appease him.

Penny: "Well did you at least bring Leonard's inhaler?"

Sheldon: "Of course I did. I always keep a spare in my emergency jacket kit," he replies while unzipping his jacket to reveal several inside pockets full of medical supplies including latex gloves, baby wipes, band aids, cortisone, aspirin and various other pills all labeled in tiny individually wrapped zip locked baggies. If one didn't know him better they'd probably think Sheldon was some kind of drug dealer or perhaps just totally insane.

He pulls out a blue asthma inhaler from the right corner pocket of his jacket and arrogantly smiles at it.

Sheldon: "Leonard got this one back in 1982, its part of his Indiana Jones series inhaler collection. When you blow on it and push this little button on the side at the same time it plays the theme to Raiders of the Lost Ark. I won it from him after beating him at three-dimensional chess last year."

Penny rolls her eyes still baffled by Sheldon's admiration of himself and his love for medical objects. She looks around the waiting room for a moment then frowns.

Penny: "Wait, where's Amy? Shouldn't she be here too? Her last text to me said they were at Walgreens buying my tampons, but that's the last I've heard from her."

Sheldon: "I asked about her whereabouts at the desk, but that nurse wouldn't give me any useful information. It's just another example of a blatant abuse of power by a petty functionary."

Penny sighs then stands up.

Penny: "I'm going to check the bathroom maybe she's in there."

Sheldon: "Here if you need it, you can take one of my emergency tampons."

Penny grimaces when she sees Sheldon open another pocket inside his jacket and pull out a tampon. Then Sheldon holds it out for her

Penny: "Oh my god! Why the hell do you even carry those?"

Sheldon: "They're great for stopping up nosebleeds."

Penny sighs again a little disgusted with him then stalks off to the Ladies' room looking for Amy.

As soon as she leaves Sheldon begins blowing on the inhaler so he can listen to one of his favorite theme songs while he waits for her to return.

Several minutes later Howard, Raj and Bernadette arrive and our totally shocked when they see Penny crying on Sheldon's shoulder. This was definitely a sign that something was very wrong.

The three of them rush over to their friends.

Howard: "Penny, what happened?"

Penny can barely speak through her sobs. She lifts her head from Sheldon's shoulder to talk to her friends.

Penny: "An intern just told us that Leonard and Amy were in a bad car wreck. He said they were in critical condition when they arrived and now they're in surgery. "

Bernadette sits down next to Penny and hugs her tightly.

Bernadette: "Oh no! That's awful."

Howard looks at Raj for a moment than back at Penny.

Howard: "Well they're going to be okay right?"

Penny: "He said we have to wait until the surgeons are done for a full report, but then we saw it! It was horrible!"

Howard: "Saw what?"

Penny: "They just showed footage of the accident on the news. My car exploded!"

Penny points up at the small TV above across the room. Raj, Bernadette and Howard all look up at it terrified, but the news reporters have moved on to discussing the weather.

Raj sits next to Sheldon and tries to whisper to him if he's alright without Penny or Bernadette hearing him.

Sheldon doesn't respond at all instead he just stares ahead looking practically cationic.

Howard: "Sheldon!"

Penny still crying looks over her shoulder at him.

Penny: "Sheldon, come on say something please!"

He still says nothing just keeps staring straight ahead with far away eyes and extremely pale skin.

Penny leans on Bernadette's shoulder and continues to cry. Bernadette holds her and does all she can to hold back her own tears.

Howard sits down right next to Raj. As soon as he does Raj bursts into tears and puts his head on Howard's shoulder. Howard tries to comfort Raj, but stares at the side of Sheldon's face too worried for him more than ever. He is use to Raj crying, but he's never seen Sheldon act like this before and it worries him.

It is no secret that Sheldon Cooper often acts like he's the one that flew over the cuckoo's nest, but for once Howard actually wishes Sheldon was speaking to them. Sheldon's complete lack of response makes him more fearful that his friend has finally totally lost his marbles for good.

Howard: "Bernadette, let's go get everybody some coffee it's going to be a long night."

Bernadette nods at him though a part of her doesn't want to let Penny go yet.

Bernadette: "We're going to get through this Penny I promise." She tries her best to sound confident, but she knows everyone is still very worried.

Penny wipes her nose with a tissue from Sheldon's jacket and nods at Bernadette.

Penny: "I guess I should call Leonard's family let them know what's going on. Can you call Amy's mom?"

Bernadette: "I don't have Amy's mom's number with me, its back at the house in my book."

Howard: "Then Raj and I will get the coffee and hold down the fort. You go home and call her."

Howard stands up and holds out a tissue for Raj.

Raj takes it then hands Howard his car keys. Howard passes them off to Bernadette and hugs her.

Bernadette: "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Penny: "Maybe you should take Sheldon home too. This may be too much for him right now. He should go home and rest."

Howard: "Yeah I think that's a good idea."

Sheldon suddenly stands straight up to protest Penny's suggestion. His face twitches uncontrollably and violently as he yells at them.

Sheldon: "No! No! No! I'm not leaving! You people just leave me alone so I can figure this out!"

He stalks over to a chair in corner mumbling gibberish to himself the entire way. He quickly sprays the chair with disinfectant then slumps down in it and faces away from his friends so he can think in peace.

Sheldon has been through this sort of thing many times. He recalls once his sister had her tonsils out, another time his father accidently shot his mother when he was drunk, and the worst was when his Meemaw had to have a lump in her breast removed and then had to endure several months of chemo-therapy after that.

Sheldon has seen his fair share of hospital waiting rooms over the years and he has always hated them. But, there is absolutely no way in hell he is going to leave his new spot until he knows that Leonard and Amy are alive. The best way for him to process this awful news is to assess the damage much like a member of the FAA analyzing wreckage would.

His incredibly intelligent brain sets to the task of internally calculating the probabilities of their survival based on all the data he collected from watching footage of the accident captured by a nearby street camera. But, before he can finish his calculations another shift occurs in his mind and the image of sitting with Amy on a train reappears.

He tries desperately to focus his mind on math, but is unable too. He invokes the ancient practice of kolinahr to keep himself from becoming emotional. Now is not the time he tells himself. I must figure out what caused this. There must be an answer.

Try as he might to analyze the cause of the accident all he can think about is Amy. The sight of her smile, the smell of her shampoo, the sweet taste of cranberries on her lips when she kissed him for the first time and that image of her on that damn train just won't go away. The beautiful image taunts him and teases him like a bully. "Why didn't I fix her hair when I had the chance?" he wonders to himself as beads of uncomfortable sweat form at his temples.

He squeezes the inhaler still in his hand for comfort, but it only reminds him of Leonard. His best friend, his roommate and the only person Sheldon has ever truly enjoyed living with. His parents and siblings drove him nuts while growing up in Texas. Being with his meemaw was a wonderful escape at times, but he recalls her home had far too many birds living near by for him to feel truly comfortable there. No, Pasadena was his home now, Leonard was his home now and Leonard wasn't going to be home if he returned there with Bernadette so why bother returning at all.

Sheldon thought he'd prepared himself for the apocalypse quite well. Every three months he's ran drills with Leonard preparing for the day to come. He's memorized every possible escape route and planned for all kinds of situations from earthquakes to genocide. He even knows what to do if his home state is ever invaded by Canadians.

But, sitting alone in this hospital fearing for the lives of his best friend and his girlfriend Sheldon realizes what he'd been dreading all along has finally come. The apocalypse is now and the worst part of it is he isn't the least bit prepared for it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Emotional Inhibition **

Sheldon's friends stare at him from across the room looking extremely worried that he is not going to be able to handle it if Leonard or Amy dies. None of them are even sure they will be able to handle losing their friends either. So they all decide to keep busy for the time being until the surgeries are over.

Penny takes her house keys out of her purse. Her hands tremble slightly as she does so and then she looks at Bernadette.

Penny: "I better stay and keep an eye on Sheldon. Can you please stop by the apartment and bring him his Spock blanket. He keeps it under his bed and it's his favorite so don't take it out of the bubble wrapping just bring it here and let him do it."

Bernadette: "Yeah sure and I'll grab a change of clothes for you."

Penny: "The silver key is theirs and mine is the gold one."

Bernadette takes Penny's keys from her. She squeezes Penny's hand gently for a moment to comfort her.

Bernadette: "You need anything else just call me okay."

Penny: "Thanks Bernadette."

Bernadette lets go and turns towards Howard.

Howard takes his wife's hands in his and looks into her eyes capturing her attention.

Howard: "Drive safe okay."

Bernadette kisses Howard on the cheek gently to help reassure him then she heads out the door.

Rajesh waves goodbye to her then blows his nose in a tissue. He finally stops crying a few minutes later.

Bernadette drives back to their apartment building to bring Penny and Sheldon's things so they can stay the night at the hospital more comfortably and then she goes back to Howard's place to get in touch with Amy's mother.

Howard and Raj grab some coffee from the hospital cafeteria and as they head back to the waiting room Raj notices a pretty pregnant woman getting into the elevator with her husband.

Raj: "Hey, Howard let's go upstairs to the maternity ward. You know looking at those cute little faces in the nursery always cheers me up."

Howard looks at his watch for a second and then back at his friend. He knows they have a long wait ahead of them anyway.

Howard: "Okay."

Raj slightly smiles at him and they both head for the elevator.

In the waiting room, Penny does all she can to explain to Leonard's mom Beverly Hofstadter what happened. His mother listens carefully as Penny lays out the details of the accident.

Beverly: "I told you to get that engine looked at Penny, now I'm going to have to call Leonard's lecherous father to inform him of this catastrophe." she says in her usual monotone voice.

Penny: "I am so sorry Beverly," her voices cracks a little as she back to her.

Despite the seriousness of this accident and the fact that her son is in critical condition, Beverly's voice remains calm and emotionless as she responds to Penny.

Beverly: "Yes, well tell Sheldon I'll send flowers for Amy."

Penny immediately becomes infuriated when she hears this from her. She can't believe how inconsiderate Beverly is being right now.

Penny: "But, what about Leonard! He's your son! You should be here for him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Beverly: "Calm down dear, I never said I wasn't coming to see Leonard. But, whether or not he lives or dies isn't really in my control now is it? It's common for people to become irrational when situations like this arise, but it does not change the outcome. If Leonard wakes up before I get there feel free to tell him that I am deeply concerned for his well being. I just want you to make sure Sheldon knows that I intend to meet all the proper social conventions regarding his current partner. I haven't met the girl, but from what Sheldon has told me about her she sounds quite suitable for him. You on the other hand young lady, I am not so sure of anymore."

Penny can feel her chest tightening and her body cramping just listening to this woman.

Penny: "Wait…what's that supposed to mean!"

Beverly: "I've been willingly to overlook your lack of career prospects Penny as well as your chosen attire that could easily cause one to mistake you for a cocotte. But, I do not approve of the way you've been treating Leonard. Your consistent alcohol abuse likely stemming from your mother's unwillingness to abstain from alcoholic substances and illegal cannabis whilst pregnant with you is inappropriate and not compatible with his needs at this time. I have been very patient and kind to you in the past even though I have known from the moment I observed the two of you together that Leonard holds much strong feelings of intimate long term pair bonding with you than you have for him. I never once observed you displaying the same physiological desire for pair bonding and I think your emotional instability will only further hinder his chances of a proper recovery if he even survives.

Penny: "But, I love your son!"

Beverly scoffs at that remark.

Beverly: "Then act like it Penny! The mere fact that his current critical state occurred because you were unwilling to maintain the appropriate amount of feminine hygiene products is completely unacceptable. And I just want to inform you that I will be writing the Cheesecake Factory corporation a sternly worded letter regarding this matter because there should be a proper supply of these products for their employees and customers stocked in the restrooms anyway. So this would not have happened if my son had chosen a better mate and if you had chosen a better employer. I suggest that you look for another one; perhaps Denny's will hire you. But more to the point, if you do decide you want to continue mating with Leonard and if Leonard even survives this whole ordeal I hope you will take the time to realize just how much you mean to him because this world can become a very lonely place when those that care about you are gone. Now if you'll excuse me I need to urinate."

Beverly hangs up the phone on Penny and heads to her bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bathroom Turmoil**

While in the bathroom, Beverly turns on the shower and sits on the side of the tub. She then bursts into tears over her son's situation. None of her family knows that she's been doing this for years. Almost every time she leaves them to go urinate, she retreats to bathroom to release her true emotions only to return moments later behaving as though she was totally fine. The truth is she's angry and she's hurt and she's felt that way for as long as she can remember! Her children have all gone their separate ways and her husband left her for a tawdry waitress. Beverly has no one in this big empty house in New Jersey that she has to hide her emotions from and still she must maintain her ritual of going to the bathroom to vent.

She's kept her emotions bottled up for years hoping her family would one day come to appreciate her brilliance and extensive contributions to the fields of neuroscience and psychology. Her childrearing and parenting books have all been best sellers and yet she feels that her family has never really appreciated her. Beverly can't understand why? Growing up she'd given adequate amounts of nourishment to her children, she made sure to deprive them of unnecessary overindulgences like birthday parties and desserts and instead celebrated all their intellectual accomplishments or at least the few she'd deemed worth celebrating. She made sure they were extremely well educated on every subject matter possible or at least all the important subject matters to her anyway.

And because of her excellent parenting skills all of her children had grown up to be intelligent, independent, forward thinking young people each accomplished in their various fields of study. Yet, she was never able to give them enough emotional displays of affection to appease them, especially Leonard who always behaved like the classic petulant middle child in her opinion.

She could never understand his constant desire for attention as if somehow saying "I love you mommy" meant their emotional bond would grow deeper as a result. How absurd! She read plenty of psychology books that would suggest otherwise. Only uneducated simpletons revel in abundant displays of emotion Beverly thinks to herself. I raised him to be smarter than that.

My parents grew up during the Depression and they died when I was only seven years old. They were hard working, tough as nails potato farmers and they taught me the truth about life. My mother always told me to get a good education, to work hard and to rise above my emotions so the bullies out there in this world would never see me cry or lash out in anger.

My husband should have appreciated that I was always so levelheaded, patient and even-tempered with him. My children should know that I love them without me having to say it all the time or hug them constantly. None of that is necessary it's just uncomfortable for me and creates children who are overly attached to their parents. Leonard should be glad I didn't' coddle him like a baby while he was growing up.

Otherwise, he might have become one of those cliché adult nerds over thirty who live at home with their mothers because they are too afraid to grow up. I should have stopped breastfeeding him even sooner than I did maybe then he'd realize just how much I truly love him. I love him enough to teach him to take care of himself like I had to do after my parents died. But, I never complained as much as he does to me. I took it all in stride and when I'm feeling emotional I let it out privately than flush the pain away again the moment I flush the toilet. It's so much simpler that way, but still this is too much. I can't lose Leonard, he's my favorite. That's why I've always been so hard on him. I just wanted him to be the best physicist he can be and reach his full potential. Now I might never see him again.

Beverly allows herself to cry alone in bathroom for exactly five more minutes before returning to her desk. She emails a trusted colleague and noted psychiatrist Dr. Wendy Anderson to ask to meet in the morning to help her cope with her anxiety about the possibility of losing her son.

She wants to be absolutely prepared psychologically before traveling to Pasadena to see about him because if Leonard dies she needs to stay strong for her other two children and her ungrateful ex-husband because she feel they would be lost with her. And if Leonard does live she needs to arrive totally secure with her own feelings towards him so she can deal with his emotional turmoil and physical pain without becoming overly affectionate towards him. No matter what that would be totally unacceptable. If anyone should give him a bunch of emotional affection it should be Penny after all at least he was giving her regular orgasms that's the least she could do in return Beverly thinks to herself.

Next, she orders some flowers online to be sent to the hospital for Amy and for Leonard. Then Beverly sends an unemotional message to Leonard's father telling him the news before crawling into bed for the night. She lies awake staring at the ceiling thinking about Leonard all night long

Back at the hospital Penny bawls her eyes out after what Beverly just said to her. She quickly dials Leonard's cell phone just so she can listen to the sound of his voice for a moment, but instead of making her feel better it just makes her feel even more guilty.

She can't help, but wonder that Leonard's mother may be right. The awful image of standing beside Leonard's tombstone flashes in her mind. Tears slowly roll down Penny's face just thinking about it. Then the thought of waking up in bed next to another stupid loser who treats her like her ex-boyfriend Kurt did makes her stomach turn. She wraps her arms around her own waist wishing they were Leonard's arms instead.

Penny desperately wants a drink, but she knows there is no alcohol served in the hospital cafeteria and she's too afraid to leave Sheldon alone right now just to go down to the liquor store.

Instead, Penny opens her purse and takes out a few pills. She gets a small cup of water from a water cooler by the back wall of the waiting room. She shallows the pills praying they will help numb the growing pain inside her belly.

She returns to her seat and pulls out a small pink metal case from her purse. This photo case was a gift from Amy. Every month since Amy declared Penny her best friend forever Penny has received some token of appreciation. She opens the case and out pops a long stream of plastic covered photos of all her friends. Penny gently smiles at the one of her with Leonard and the guys in costume after they won Stuart's New Year's Eve costume contest.

Then she sighs affectionately looking at the pictures of herself and Amy trying on several awful looking bridesmaids dresses. A picture of Leonard and Sheldon wrestling on the floor after Leonard gave his speech about one of their papers makes her smile again.

Leonard treats me like a queen she thinks to herself. He's always there for me whenever I need anything even if it's just to talk. He listens to me bellyache about my stupid job and makes me feel beautiful even when I don't see it in the mirror. Best part is he really believes in me I know he does because I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me and I learn so much just hanging out with him. If I lose him now I may never find another guy who loves me as much. I won't even get to tell him how I really feel.

She wipes her wet eyes with her hand. Then Penny's eyes drop down to look at the last picture in her case, but she immediately starts to panic when she notices that the picture is missing. She dives into her purse searching frantically for it, but it is nowhere to be found. Penny cannot believe her favorite picture of Leonard is gone. Her superstitions get the best of her and she takes this as a very bad omen. She feels so alone and desperate at the moment Penny walks over to sit next to Sheldon again.

Penny: "Sheldon, I called Leonard's mom and she was pretty upset. She told me tell you that she plans to send some flowers for Amy. Can you believe that?"

Penny scoffs still upset with Beverly's seemingly careless attitude towards Leonard.

Sheldon doesn't respond to Penny's question. He just keeps his head turned away from her as he stares off into space.

Penny frowns at him.

Penny: "Sheldon, please talk to me. I'm really scared."

Sheldon remains silent so Penny puts her head down on her lap in despair just about ready to give up entirely. In her mind she wishes she could die.

Then out of nowhere she feels a long arm reach around her back. She lifts her head up too look at Sheldon again, but he still doesn't say one word. For a moment his eyes meet hers and Penny realizes this is the best he can do to comfort her right now.

Penny sits back up in her chair, leans against his shoulder gently and closes her eyes. Sheldon continues to stare off into space without speaking to her, but she feels safe enough now to finally try to sleep some.

**Note: Okay, I know this might seem like pretty depressing chapters, but I just wanted to convey the different emotional conflicts both Penny and Beverly have over the possibility of losing Leonard and how they handle their pain differently. I tried to make the next chapter with Howard and Raj a little more humorous so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Medical Misrepresentation **

Upstairs in the hospital nursery, a nurse carries a newborn infant in her arms back to a crib. Howard and Raj watch her with admiration and desire. Raj badly wishes he could to talk to this pretty young nurse and Howard desires to see Bernadette holding their own son like this someday.

Raj presses his face up closer to the glass window and waves at the tiny infants. Some of them are sleeping, others are crying and a few just barely open up their eyes still totally unsure of what is going on around them.

Howard: "There's a lot in here tonight."

Raj: "Not surprising, I heard on the weather report this morning a storm is coming soon."

Howard looks at Rajesh not quite sure what he's getting at.

Raj: "According to Dr. Phillip Heine, the chief Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Duke university studies have shown that despite popular belief that more babies are born on a full moon night, statistically speaking women are more likely to go into a labor when there is a change in barometric pressure."

Howard: "So all those monsoons must be why there are so many of your people huh Raj?

Raj: "Well in India when storms knock the power out there's not much else left to do, but get a little freak-ay."

Raj grins at Howard and Howard smiles back.

Howard: "Maybe that's where I should take Bernie for our honeymoon."

Howard imagines for a quick moment that he is in India laying on a brightly colored bed watching Bernadette dressed like a sexy harem girl doing a belly dance for him. Ever since he returned from space Howard's been anxious to get away with Bernadette for a proper honeymoon.

Sadly, he realizes now that Leonard and Amy are in serious danger he can't go away with her anytime soon, so he lets the idea fade away from his mind.

The nurse behind the window puts the newborn down in a crib. She smiles at them then she goes to change another one's diaper. Raj notices this nurse has curves in all the right places as she walks around the nursery. She has beautiful bronze skin and bright brown eyes. Her pale blue scrubs have little baby bottles on them and her long wavy dark hair is tied neatly in a bun behind her head. Howard grins a little when he sees how intently Raj is staring at her.

Howard: "Hey, so she's pretty huh?"

Raj: "Oh yes, but I'll never be able to get a girl like that."

Raj sighs sadly still fearing he'll wind up a lonely old man someday because of his inability to talk to most women.

Howard: "Don't say that, I bet she'd like you if she knew you were a doctor."

Raj shrugs at Howard.

Raj: "Maybe, but I can't tell her I am one so what does it matter?"

Howard: "Fine, then I'll tell her."

He mischievously grins at Raj then heads for the door. He presses a white intercom button and speaks into it. Raj follows him.

Howard: "Excuse us; Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali would like a word please. Can the pretty nurse in the window… Come On Down? " Howard says the last part like he's a game show host announcing a new winner.

Raj frowns at Howard when he hears him say this then Raj smacks him a bit on the shoulder.

Raj: "What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you nuts?"

Howard: "Don't worry, I got this just let me do the talking, buddy"

Raj: "But…I," before he can finish protesting the nurse opens the door and looks at both of them with a kind smile.

Nurse: "Yes, may I help you?"

Howard: "Hello, I'm Dr. Koothrappali's assistant Howard Wolowitz and he wanted me to let you know what an excellent job you're doing here nurse uh..?."

Howard eyes her nametag just as she speaks up to say her name.

Nurse: "Fletcher."

Howard: "Nurse Fletcher, well it's very nice to make your acquaintance."

He shakes her hand firmly and smirks at her. Nurse Fletcher nervously smiles back while Raj shyly waves still terrified to be so close to such a beautiful woman.

Nurse Fletcher: "Wait… are you the ones they called over from St. Augustine's to cover for Dr. Sherwood?"

Raj nervously stares at her pretty face, but still can't speak.

Howard: "Yes! That's us. Dr. Sherwood is a dear friend of ours. We just stopped by to say hello and to ask if you need any help in the nursery because Dr. Koothrappali here just loves them babies."

Howard coyly winks at the nurse and nudges Raj at the same time hoping he'll at least nod along. Raj just continues to stare at the nurse in stunned silence.

Nurse Fletcher sweetly laughs then replies "Oh wonderful. Okay follow me."

She starts to walk down the hall. Raj looks at Howard for a moment befuddled by this insanity, but Howard just shrugs at him as they follow her. Nurse Fletcher takes them to one of the delivery rooms and introduces them to two other nurses on staff before taking them to see a patient that just came in to have her baby.

Kathy Whitmore and her husband Robert stare in confusion when Nurse Fletcher arrives with these two strangers. Raj immediately recognizes them as the couple he saw getting on the elevator earlier.

Kathy: "Where's Dr. Sherwood?"

Nurse Fletcher: "I'm afraid he's out of town Mrs. Whitmore, but don't worry, he arranged for someone to cover his patients. Let me introduce you to Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali.

Nurse Fletcher turns towards Raj and smiles at him expecting a response now.

Raj instead looks at Howard terrified and unable to speak. Howard quickly realizes the nurses' expect Rajesh to deliver this couples' baby. He pauses for a second to gather his thoughts then walks up to the couple and holds out his hand to Robert.

Howard: "Hello, nice to meet you. Howard Wolowitz, I'm Dr. Koothrappali's assistant."

Robert looks back and forth at Howard and Raj still not sure what to think about this change of plan.

Robert: "Hi, uh so does that mean you're a doctor too?"

Howard frowns then replies "Not exactly, but I am an engineer with a masters degree from MIT, so you know I'm smart too."

Howard laughs and Robert just stares at him not getting the joke at all.

Kathy looks up at her husband nervously and her husband looks back at her. Both are confused and not sure how to respond, but before either can think of a response Kathy has another contraction.

Kathy: "Ow! They're getting stronger babe."

She looks at her husband nervously. Robert takes her hand gently and starts to rub her back to help relax the pain away.

Robert: "It's going to be okay."

He then turns to look at Raj expecting him to start telling them what to do since he is the doctor.

Raj quickly walks over to Howard and whispers in his ear.

Raj: "Let's go! You know I can't help these people."

However, Howard realizes they can't gracefully escape this situation without having to admit he lied, which he fears will get them both thrown out of the hospital by security for good. So he ignores Raj's plea to leave and tries to smile at Kathy.

Howard: "Don't worry you're in good hands just breathe and maybe...uh… try squeezing your legs together until we'll figure this all out okay."

Nurse Fletcher frowns at them wondering why they are acting so totally clueless.

Nurse Fletcher: "Shouldn't you two start prepping to examine her? I can call Dr. Jenkins in to administer an epidural if necessary?"

Raj shyly nods yes at her then runs out of the room to go pee because this whole situation makes him very nervous.

Howard: "Uh we'll be right back"

He runs out after Raj and follows him down the hall and into the men's' bathroom.

After Raj finishes urinating he starts to freak out on Howard.

Raj: "What are we going to do now? That woman in there is about to give birth to a real live person Howard not a neutron star! I am an astrophysicist not an obstetrician. I can't do this!"

Howard: "Calm down, if you do this that nurse is totally going to give you her phone number. Besides, your father is a gynecologist surely he must have taught you something useful right?'

Raj: "Yeah, he said to me "Son, stop hanging out with that little boy Howard, he'll just get you into trouble." Clearly, he was right!"

Howard rolls his eyes at Rajesh's comment.

Howard: "Fine! Look just let me check if the coast is clear and then maybe we can make a run for it."

He walks over to open the bathroom door, but before he can Robert Whitmore comes in carrying a bottle of champagne.

Howard backs away nervously and smiles at him. Rajesh stands next to Howard looking more nervous than ever.

Howard: "Oh Hello."

Robert: "I want to let you guys know this really means a lot to my wife and I, you taken us on last minute. Sorry, if we seemed standoffish back there it has been awhile since we had our daughter Rebecca and this pregnancy sort of took us by surprise. See we we're told a few years back by Kathy's last OBGYN that she wouldn't be able to have any more children. We went through several failed In Vitro trials after that and were even considering adoption before this happened. Dr. Whitmore told us Kathy was pregnant and it was like a miracle because we really wanted another child. So before things get crazy in there I just want to say thank you for helping us out and I want to give you this."

Robert holds out the bottle and Rajesh takes it from him.

Howard starts to feel really bad for deceiving this poor man into thinking they are medical doctors so he starts to come clean with the guy.

Howard: "Well look don't thank us yet, you see the truth is we're not actually…"

Rajesh immediately decides after listening to Robert's speech that he doesn't want to let these people down in their hour of need so he interrupts Howard right away.

Rajesh: "Um. ….uh what my assistant is really trying to say is we're not actually finished washing up first, but we will be there in a minute to deliver your baby and you know if things go as planned then you can thank us."

Robert smiles at Rajesh and Howard then nods.

Robert: "Of course. Yes, sorry to interrupt. I just can't believe it's time. I'll see ya'll inside"

He grins one last time at them then heads out of the bathroom back to the delivery room to wait for them with his wife.

Rajesh takes a big deep breath then looks down at the champagne bottle in his hands. Howard looks at Raj incredulously and confused by his sudden change of heart.

Howard: "So what's the plan?"

Raj: "First I'm going to drink this entire bottle of champagne and then you and I are going to have a baby!"

Raj quickly twists the cap off and puts the bottle to his lips.

Howard stares at him in disbelief that Raj is actually willing to go through with this, but he realizes that he got his friend into this mess so he better help Raj out.

They both wash their hands thoroughly then head back to the delivery room to help Kathy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fainting Physicist**

Minutes turn into hours as the night drags on slowly for Sheldon and Penny who both sit in the waiting room awaiting news. Bernadette returns around midnight to find Penny sleeping beside Sheldon.

She notices that Penny is curled up with her legs in her chair and Sheldon's jacket slung over her body as a blanket. Bernadette sweetly asks the nurse if there has been any more news on her friends, but the nurse tells her "No."

Bernadette decides not to wake Penny up so instead she puts a bag full of Penny's clothes underneath Penny's seat.

Sheldon's eyes are red and extremely tired looking. He is still staring off into space and mumbling gently under his breath unable to sleep. Bernadette holds up his Star Trek Spock blanket so he can see it hoping it will make him feel better.

Bernadette: "Here you go Sheldon, look what I brought you."

Sheldon says nothing to her just keeps mumbling to himself quietly like a crazy person.

Bernadette: "You need to get some sleep okay, so I'm going to unwrap this for you. Is that alright?"

Sheldon finally nods at her.

Bernadette removes the bubble wrap from around the blanket and unfolds it for him. She puts the bubble wrap behind Sheldon's head to act as a pillow then covers him up with the blanket.

Bernadette: "Now you go to sleep. I'm going to go look for Raj and Howie okay?"

Bernadette quietly leaves the waiting room and Sheldon continues his confused mutterings alone. He is very tired, but he refuses to sleep out in the open with strangers around him. His mind feels like an inverse tangent function approaching an asymptote. Sheldon continues to replay the image of Amy on the train over and over again in his mind.

_Amy finally sits back in her chair on the train and smiles sweetly at him. _

_Amy: "Sheldon are you sure you're not hungry? _

_Sheldon: "I am hungry. But, I never eat in strange restaurants or dining cars you know that." _

_Amy: "Okay then." _

_Amy gets up and prepares to go by herself. Sheldon sadly frowns at her. _

_Sheldon: "Wait, you're not going to just leave me here are you?"_

_Amy: "Well you're welcome to come with me Sheldon."_

_Amy holds out her hand to him and he stares at her hand in silence. He understands this is a defining moment in their relationship. If he takes her hand and journeys with her to the dining car he will lose his spot on the train and have to venture in to the unknown. For some reason he's terribly attached to this spot as if its represents the same kind of comfortable consistency as his spot at home on the couch does. _

_But, on the other hand if he refuses to go with her then he fears losing her forever. In his mind Sheldon realizes that if Amy goes to that dining car alone that she is not ever coming back to him. That means no more counterfactuals, no more vacationing in her lab or boyfriend girlfriend sing along nights, but worst of all it means no more Amy. _

_He forces himself to look up into her eyes and he can sense she's just as afraid of leaving him as he is of losing her. This image is all that is keeping them together and back in the real world the decision has already been made. No matter what he can't stop her from leaving him if Amy is truly the dead cat in the box then all there is left to do is open the box. _

_Sheldon can't do that. No, that's not entirely true, he won't do it. Not now, not after spending a life time wondering if he's too evolved for mankind, too intelligent to indulge his baser urges and too Vulcan to express emotions like romantic love. _

_Amy Farrah Fowler wasn't standing there asking him to come with her because she is dying; she's standing there asking him to be with her so they both can truly start living. She doesn't want to be alone and Sheldon finally realizes that he doesn't want to be alone either. Sheldon raises his hand to touch her this time more determined than ever, but once again the trains whistle blows loudly before he can._

Instead, Sheldon finds himself being pulled back into reality by Penny who is calling out to him.

Penny: "Sheldon! Sheldon, look Leonard's doctor is here. Come on get up."

Penny stands straight up feeling incredibly helpless and terrified. She reaches her hand out for Sheldon to join her. Sheldon's knees feel very weak, but he musters the strength to stand. He looks at the doctor with woeful eyes.

Penny: "Please just tell me Leonard's not dead?"

The surgeon: "No he's not. Patient Leonard Hofstadter is out of surgery and is currently being moved to room 411. He did suffer major fractures in his right tibia and fibula. I had to reset the bones and he's been fitted with a leg cast. The usual healing time for a mid-shaft Tibia and Fibula fracture treated with cast immobilization is 12 to 16 weeks with necessary continued rehab. He also has some mild burns on his legs and cuts to his left elbow and neck mostly due to broken glass, but those should heal up in a month or so. Now after reviewing his record I saw that he does have asthma, but so far he hasn't had any asthma attacks. Still we'll be monitoring him closely for the next 48 hours just to make sure. Do you have any questions?"

Penny: "Can we see him?"

The surgeon: "He's still sleeping right now due to the anesthesia administered, but you can go up and see him during regular visiting hours if you like. The effects should wear off by then."

Penny: "So you're saying he's going to be okay?"

The surgeon kindly smiles at her glad he is able to deliver somewhat happy news.

The surgeon: "Yes, I don't foresee any major complications for him so he should be able to go home in a few days."

A huge smile covers Penny's face and she wipes her eyes in relief.

Penny: "Sheldon, did you hear that Leonard's okay? He's alive!"

Sheldon nods at her, but doesn't smile yet. He realizes that this means Leonard will not be able to walk or drive for several months and that he is going to need a lot of looking after.

Sheldon makes a mental note to call his mother when he gets home to come out to Pasadena so she can help take care of Leonard since no one is a better caretaker in his mind than Mary Cooper and his best friend deserves the best care as far as he's concerned. But, what about Amy he thinks to himself. Before he can ask about her Penny asks for him.

Penny smiles at the doctor expecting to hear more good news.

Penny: "Now tell us about Amy, she's okay too right?"

The surgeon's eyes turn serious and his smile disappears completely. His head turns to look as Amy's surgeon approaches them to answer that question.

Amy's surgeon: "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Before Amy's surgeon can even say another word to them Sheldon starts to feel extremely dizzy. His vision becomes blurry, his hands feel clammy and right before he hits the ground he calls out her name…"Amy!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Critical Cultural Construct**

Tiny Spock [in Leonard Nemoy's Voice]: "Ow! Wake up boy! You're on my foot!"

Sheldon groans as he opens his eyes and lifts his head up from his desk. He is surprised for a moment when he sees that he is sitting in his desk chair back at the apartment. His tiny Spock action figure doll is frowning at him and hopping on one foot on his desk. Sheldon realizes this must be another hallucination, but he has no idea why.

Sheldon: "What happened to me Tiny Spock?"

Tiny Spock: "You're experiencing syncope, a transient loss of consciousness and postural tone characterized by a rapid onset release of oxygen and spontaneous movement downward caused by the gravitational pull of the earth along with global cerebral hypo perfusion that most often results from hypotension."

Sheldon: "So I fainted?"

Tiny Spock: "Precisely."

Sheldon frowns when he suddenly remembers that he was about to hear some very bad news about Amy.

Sheldon: "Oh what am I going to do, Tiny Spock? I don't want wake up again and find out my girlfriend is dead. I keep seeing strange images of us on a train together and they just will not go away. It just doesn't make any sense; oh please help me. "

Sheldon pouts and does his best not to cry in front of the toy version of his idol.

Tiny Spock: "Let me ask you a question. Do you love this female?"

Sheldon pauses for a moment befuddled. He wrinkles his eyebrows.

Sheldon: "Uh….I do not understand the question?"

Tiny Spock sighs in aggravation with Sheldon's cluelessness.

Tiny Spock: "Well your current state of unconsciousness stems from your fear of dealing with more undesirable emotional distress caused by the permanent termination of biological functioning in your girlfriend. Logic dictates that this phobia comes from some sort of strong emotional attachment to this female such as love."

Sheldon stands up from his desk chair and quickly moves away from Tiny Spock.

Sheldon: "That is absurd! Amy once told me that the notion of romantic love is an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships and I agreed with her. Surely, considering that you are Vulcan, you must agree that is the most logical approach too?"

Tiny Spock: "No, I do not agree."

Sheldon gasps at that response and puts his palms against his heart in disturbed surprise.

Tiny Spock: "Love is a critical cultural construct; it is an evolutionary necessity for all species in the universe. Strong emotional attachment to others is part of an adapted survival instinct that's primary function is to keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of your species. It is only logical for human beings to form these emotional attachments and more importantly for you in this case I suggest you share this information with your mate so you can both come to accept it as simple fact."

Sheldon considers Tiny Spock's proposal for a moment and then he uses the ancient practice of kolinahr to suppress his feelings about it.

Sheldon: "But, I can't do that Tiny Spock! She might reject me."

Tiny Spock: "She might…or perhaps you will finally discover the true meaning of life dear boy."

Sheldon: "Which is?"

Tiny Spock stares into Sheldon's eyes then lifts his tiny plastic arm into the air. He makes his classic Vulcan salute and looks at Sheldon as if he is about to say his famous catchphrase."

Tiny Spock: "Do I really need to say it?"

Sheldon stares back at the action figure for a moment pondering the implications of this and then he wrinkles his nose up when he suddenly smells ammonium carbonate, a colorless-to-white, crystalline solid ((NH4)2CO3·H2O). The awful smell helps to arouse his mind as he slowly feels himself regaining consciousness.

Sheldon opens and closes his eyes blinking them as the surgeon kneels above his head with smelling salt in his hand. He feels dizzy and confused again as the bright lights of the hospital blur his vision.

Sheldon: "Uh, what happened? Where am I?"

Penny gasps in relief that he is finally awake again.

Penny: "Sheldon! Can you hear me? Sweetie, you fainted."

Penny looks at Sheldon worried still not sure if he's okay or not.

Sheldon sits up slowly and groans as he looks at the surgeon and at Penny.

Amy's surgeon: "Do you remember your name?"

Sheldon: "Of course I do. I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

The surgeon checks Sheldon's eyes for signs of alertness with a small flashlight.

Sheldon looks around and sees that he is no longer in his apartment or in the waiting room. He is lying on a cot inside of the surgeon's examination room.

Sheldon: "I'm fine! Where's Amy?"

Amy's surgeon: "Miss Fowler's has been taken to room 316. Her mother called here a little while ago and informed my staff that it's alright to give you information about her daughter until she arrives. But, I'm not sure you can handle this right now perhaps you should lie back down and rest more. You hit the floor pretty hard when you fainted."

Sheldon: "Just tell me!" he groans in frustration and fear.

Amy's surgeon glances over at Penny. She nods back that it is okay to go ahead and tell Sheldon what is going on. She knows that he won't rest until he knows the truth anyway.

The surgeon sighs then starts to explain what happened to Amy.

Amy's surgeon: "When Miss Fowler arrived at the hospital with massive head trauma she had a concussion and interior brain bleeding. During surgery to stop the bleeding, Miss Fowler went into cardiac arrest so we had to use the defibrillator to restart her heart."

Sheldon can feel his heart beating faster and faster with each syllable that comes out of the surgeon's mouth. But, this time he listens carefully and refuses to allow himself to faint again.

Amy's surgeon: "I managed to stop the bleeding in her cerebral cortex, but she's currently in a coma so I've order another brain scan for tomorrow. She will most likely require additional surgery afterwards, but I can't confirm it until the results from her second MRI come in. The next 48 hours are critical for her and even if she survives the next few days we won't know her full condition until she wakes up and the swelling in her brain goes down.

There is some danger of blood clots forming in her brain and of aneurysms. But, if she does wake up there is still a chance that she may eventually regain full mental capacity and body functioning so don't give up hope yet. We'll be monitoring her closely until then and I'll make sure to inform her family of her condition."

Penny starts to cry again after hearing all of this she looks up at Sheldon expecting him to fall apart too.

But, Sheldon remains extremely calm. He stands up and looks the doctor square in the eyes.

Sheldon: "I am her family and you have informed me thusly."

Upstairs, Bernadette gets off the elevator and walks down the hallway looking for Howard and Rajesh. She calls out for them.

Bernadette: "Howie! Howie, where are you! Raj!"

She walks past the nursery and hears babies crying. The sound brings back awful memories for her growing up in a house full of loud, whiny, screaming kids so she quickly walks past.

Next, she hears the sound of a woman moaning from behind a door then Bernadette hears her husband's voice.

Howard: "Come on! You're doing great! One more time! Push Kathy Push!

Bernadette frowns up her face. She marches up to the door and starts to bang on it as hard as her little fist can. She starts yelling loudly sounding like his mother again.

Bernadette: "HOWARD JOEL WOLOWITZ! YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I'VE BEEN ALL OVER THIS HOSPITAL LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Howard trembles a little bit in fear, but decides to stand his ground because the baby is coming right now.

Howard: "Bernadette? Uh, um…I'm kind of in the middle of something honey. Just wait there okay and don't come in!"

He turns back towards Kathy as she squeezes his hand.

Howard: "Push, Kathy, Push!"

Kathy: "I'm trying!"

Kathy groans and grits her teeth. She pushes hard one more time and out pops the baby's head.

Bernadette gets even more upset when she hears Kathy's moaning again.

Bernadette: "Wait here! The hell I will!"

Bernadette pushes the door open and stands in the doorway looking completely horrified. The pain of childbirth has frightened Bernadette for years. She always tried to avoid watching birthing videos during her sciences classes and now she is staring at a full view of this strange woman's vagina. Kathy's legs are spread wide as she moans, groans and grits her teeth in agony. Bernadette starts to feel queasy and dizzy so she quickly grabs on to the door handle to steady herself from keeling over.

Bernadette: "Oh My God! Wha…What is going on? Howard!"

Howard sees her at the doorway and rushes to her side. He grabs Bernadette's shoulders and smiles at her.

Howard: "It's okay. Don't be scared Bernie. We're almost finished."

Bernadette takes a deep breath then looks at Howard with a nauseous look on her face.

Bernadette: "I...uh... I'm just going to go wait in the hall."

Howard knows he has a lot of explaining to do so he walks with Bernadette out into the hall and closes the door.

Nurse Fletcher takes Howard's place by Kathy's side and puts her hand on the small of Kathy's back to help position her body better.

Nurse Fletcher: "You're doing great, just one more big push and its over!"

Kathy shakes her sweaty head in pain.

Kathy: "I can't! It hurts! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Robert: "Come on babe, I love you. I know you can do this!"

Kathy bears down and pushes out really hard.

Kathy: "Owwwwwwwwww! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rajesh: "It's coming! It's coming! Oh my, it's a boy!"

Rajesh grins in delight as he holds up the wet infant.

Kathy gasps for air and throws her head back in exhaustion then she hears her baby crying.

Her husband Robert proudly kisses her forehead gently and a huge grin takes over his face.

Robert: "You did it babe. I'm so proud of you."

Kathy: "I love you too."

Kathy leans up to kiss her husband as they both revel in the afterglow of childbirth.

A nurse in the room hands Dr. Koothrappali some scissors so he quickly cuts the umbilical cord and gives the baby over to Kathy to hold him.

Rajesh then grabs the bottle of champagne he'd been drinking from the counter and takes one last big swig straight from the bottle.

Robert and Kathy look at him peculiarly for a moment then they both start to laugh, but Nurse Fletcher just stares at him in shock that Dr. Koothrappali is getting drunk on the job.

Raj lets out a loud hiccup as he puts the champagne bottle down.

Rajesh: "Well that was fun! So who's next?"

**Author's Note: I just want to say that my hope is for people to take away from this chapter and from what Tiny Spock said that a life full of love is the most important cultural construct in our universe and just as some are taken from us new life enters the world every day so we need not be afraid of death just the unlived life and the fear of telling the people we love how we truly feel cheesy as that might sound LOL. So I hope you all enjoyed reading it and stay tuned because I have lots more angst coming up for our couples next. **

**Amy is not out of the woods yet and to be totally honest with ya'll I'm still debating whether she'll live through this whole ordeal or not. In my head it could go either way in the end which is sort of scary, but also makes it more fun to write for me. I can tell you that right now I'm focusing on how Sheldon, friends and family will cope with the news of Amy's critical condition and their angst over it. Her final fate will not be revealed for awhile so please bear with me until then. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Massive Meltdown**

Howard explains to Bernadette out in the hallway why he and Rajesh were in there helping that couple give birth to their baby. Bernadette just shakes her head in slight disbelief that her husband and his best friend are crazy enough to do that.

Rajesh comes out of the deliver room stumbling and hugs them both.

Rajesh: "Look! Look what I got!"

He holds up Nurse Fletcher's phone number between his fingers and grins like a Cheshire Cat.

Bernadette frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

Bernadette: "You two are unbelievable!"

Howard: "Come on Bernie, please don't be mad. We just were just trying to help that couple out."

Bernadette: "Oh Yeah! Meanwhile, you left Sheldon and Penny downstairs alone worrying themselves sick about Leonard and Amy. Our friends might be dead for all we know! Now come on enough messing around!"

Howard hangs his head in shame as he follows her. Rajesh turns to see Nurse Fletcher coming out of the deliver room carrying the baby.

Rajesh: "I'll see you later." He makes a quick kissy face at her then skips down the hallway after his friends.

Back in the waiting room, Sheldon quietly retrieves his favorite blanket and neatly folds it up. Bernadette, Howard and Rajesh return eager to find out what has happened to their friends.

Penny tells them what the surgeons said about Leonard first. Rajesh pats Howard on the back in delight. Bernadette sweetly hugs Penny glad to hear that Leonard's injuries aren't very severe. Howard smiles for a moment too, but then he looks at Sheldon with concern. He knows his friend is still not acting like himself at all. Sheldon's eyes look tired and glassy.

Howard: "Well at least Leonard's going to be okay. We'll drive you back here later Penny when he wakes up so you can see him. Now what did the doctor say about Amy?"

Penny pulls Howard and Bernadette away from Sheldon and explains Amy's condition to them.

Rajesh walks over and sits next to Sheldon for a moment because he is too drunk to keep standing up.

Rajesh: "Cheer up, dude. It's going work out. I know it will. Howard and I just helped bring a baby into this world it was beautiful."

He smiles hoping Sheldon will too, but Sheldon just stands up and walks outside without a word.

Raj: "Hey man, where are you going? We should be celebrating!"

Howard puts his hand on Rajesh's shoulder to calm him down.

Howard: "Raj, leave him alone. Now is not the time."

Howard takes Raj aside and whispers to him what is going on with Amy.

Rajesh immediately starts to cry again when he hears the news then he runs to the bathroom to throw up.

Howard sadly sighs then goes after Raj to help him. Bernadette shakes her head in silence and sadness then pulls out Rajesh's keys. She hands them to Penny.

Bernadette: "Penny, here you take Sheldon home. You two need to get your rest. Howie and I we'll see to it that Raj gets home okay."

Penny nods then hugs Bernadette one more time. She is so glad she has a friend like Bernadette to help her through this whole mess.

Penny: "I'll text you later okay."

She runs outside to catch up with Sheldon and take him home. Penny drives Sheldon back to the apartment in Rajesh's car.

Penny glances at Sheldon and she can tell that he is still very upset. Normally, he would be incessantly chattering on about her bad driving skills or going on and on about some jibber jabber science-y stuff, but instead Sheldon just sits with his forehead leaning up against the window with a forlorn look on his face.

Penny: "Sheldon, sweetie I know things are really bad right now, but I'm just want you to know I am here. We just have to be patient and help each other through this."

Sheldon doesn't respond at all he just keeps staring out the window.

Penny is very worried about him and Leonard and Amy. She doesn't know what else to say to him so she just sighs in despair. They sit in silence for awhile longer until they reach Walgreens.

Sheldon immediately raises his head up when he realizes they are driving past the street where the accident occurred.

Sheldon: "PENNY, STOP THE CAR!

Penny: "Wha…What? Why?"

Sheldon: "JUST DO IT!

Penny: "Okay! Okay, calm down."

Penny frowns up her face very confused. She pulls over to side and stares at Sheldon. Sheldon gets out of the car and just starts walking away from it.

Feeling extremely frustrated Penny hits her steeling wheel with her hand then gets out of the car to go after him.

Penny: "Sheldon, where the hell are you going?"

Sheldon just keeps walking and then stops when he reaches the site of the accident. The car wreckage has mostly been towed away already, but skid marks on the sidewalk and street, orange caution cones and debris still outline the scene for him. The metal street pole they hit is slightly bent over with a very large dent in it from the car.

Penny stops right behind Sheldon and stares at his face. She can tell that he is trying to work something out in that big brain of his so she tries to be patient with him.

Sheldon: "This is it! This is where they were. Leonard was driving and he must have been accelerating after he made that turn from over there."

Sheldon points his finger back towards the intersection and Penny follows his finger, but she does not totally follow his crazy train of thought. He quickly calculates the number of miles per hour he estimates Leonard was driving by number of yards it took him to reach the street pole.

Sheldon: "There must have been something or someone in the road. But, those skid marks indicate that Leonard was breaking and there were no other cars or people involved in the accident so he must have been trying to avoid hitting something else. An animal perhaps, but this is a city street and there are no deer in Pasadena not since I sent all those letters to city council to have them removed. It must have been a domesticated animal."

Penny shrugs and throws her hands up in the air.

Penny: "Yeah, okay so what if it was Sheldon? That doesn't change the fact that Leonard and Amy are in the hospital."

Sheldon: "I know that! Don't you think I know that?"

Penny: "All I know Sheldon, is it's late and I am dead tired! I just want to go home, crawl into my bed so can we please go!"

Sheldon: "Penny, hush this is serious! Leonard is going to have to file an insurance claim about how the accident occurred. If he is unable to then we are going to have to do it for him so we have to determine the cause of the accident. I will write a letter to city council demanding they put up signs indicating that this is a hazardous area or perhaps they should just prevent people from driving on this street altogether. Its too dangerous."

Penny: "Come on! Sheldon, you're being ridiculous."

Sheldon: "Ridiculous? I'm not being ridiculous Penny, this whole situation is ridiculous! Leonard has a broken leg...Amy may very well be brain dead. I might never get to speak to her again and you are telling me that I'm being ridiculous. Well let me tell you something Penny, this never would have happened to them in the first place if you'd done what I told you and purchased your tampons in bulk from Sam's Club. The car wouldn't have exploded if you had done what I told you and gotten your stupid engine light checked. Jeepers Penny, this whole ridiculous turn of events is your fault!"

Penny's eyes water, her mouth gaps open in shock and anger. She raises her hand high above her shoulder and slaps Sheldon so hard in the face that he stumbles backwards towards the ground.

Penny then bursts into tears and starts screaming at him.

Penny: "SHUT UP SHELDON! JUST SHUT UP! Don't you think I know this is my fault! Beverly already told me it's my fault, now you're telling me it's my fault and I damn well know it's my fault. They were driving my car! They were going to get my tampons when it happened. I never thought the engine light was a big deal. Now I get it okay! So I don't need you rubbing it in my face ever because I already want to crawl into a hole and die. Amy is my best friend! Leonard treats me better than any guy I've ever known! I love them too dammit! I haven't forgiven myself for this so don't you keep saying I told you so…DON'T ….YOU…DARE!"

Penny slowly slides her trembling body down the bent street pole and brings her knees up to her chest. She buries her face in her knees and sobs uncontrollably like a baby.

Sheldon lies frozen in fear on the grass. He holds his left hand pressed up against the side of his stinging face. He stares at her too terrified to say another word. He feels his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he wonders if it will explode. Sheldon almost hopes it will so he can finally be out of this misery forever.

Despite, his lack of social skills and his inability to connect most facial expressions to the right emotions he knows that Penny is hurting too. But, he can not connect with her right now. It's all just too much; too many emotions, too much pain. He decides there is only one thing to do Sheldon pretends to be a robot and powers down maybe this time for good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a pretty sad chapter. :( I'm sorry and seeing as though things are going to be pretty difficult and sad for the characters for a few more chapters still I just want to let everyone know that I've decided not to kill Amy. :) But, instead I've decided she will remain in a coma for awhile so the other characters can deal with their emotions over losing her more fully before she wakes up. **

**SoI hope that helps a little with getting through all the sad stuff I'll be writing knowing that she won't die and Sheldon will get to be with her again I promise you that. Until then most of the interaction between SHAMY will take place in Sheldon's head. Also, Penny and Leonard angst coming up too, but you have to keep reading if you want to know how it will all play out etc. Again, thanks so much for reading my story and for all the feedback on it. **

**Also, I want to let you all know that I've just started working on two other Big Bang Theory fan-fics one is entitled The Cooper-Fowler Proposal and the other The Hogwarts Express so if anyone is interested please check them out too because my plan is to post one up here by the end of this week and the other by the end of next week. **

**I'm telling you this now because it means the chapters for Schrödinger's Catastrophe will not be coming as fast as they have been. But, I will keep the story moving along as well I can. I won't leave ya'll hanging, but I have to spend some time working on my new stories too so this is just a heads up in case anybody wonders what is taking me so long to get up my chapters for this story. My goal is to get Chapter 11 finished and ready to post by the weekend, but if I don't at least you know why. Take care everybody. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Amour Admission **

Zazzles the cat is awaken from his nap by the sound of humans nearby yelling and crying.

He pokes his head out from the cold rain gutter to see what is going on. The cat stares at Sheldon and Penny as they sit on the grass no longer speaking to one another. Penny continues to cry while Sheldon turns his back away from her to continue calculating statistics in his head.

Zazzles: "Meow!"

The cat cautiously walks over to Penny and nuzzles her leg with his soft fur.

Penny raises her head up in surprise when she feels it. She picks Zazzles up and holds him in her arms like one of her beloved stuffed animals.

Zazzles purrs gently as Penny massage his head.

Penny wipes away the mascara running down her cheek with the back of her hand then she stands up. For a second, she glares at the back of Sheldon's head then she walks back to the car without him. Penny puts Zazzles down in the backseat of the car.

Zazzles: "Meow!"

The cat replies grateful to be out of the rain gutter. Sheldon hears his old cat purring so finally he stands up to wipe the grass off his pants then heads towards the car.

Sheldon walks up behind Penny and waits for her to move out of the way then he gets in the backseat with Zazzles. He holds the cat in his arms and stares out of the window without saying a word to Penny.

She sighs, feeling both depressed and defeated as Penny takes one last look at the accident site. Then she gets behind the wheel and drives them home.

Several hours later, Leonard wakes up in the hospital to the feeling of warm sunlight beaming down on his face through the window. He has to give his eyes a little time to adjust to the bright light as he sits up to search for his glasses. Leonard feels that his right leg is extended up in a sling hanging from the ceiling and even through blurry vision he can tell that his leg is covered up in white plaster.

He frowns as he tries unsuccessfully to feel around the bed for his glasses. Then he hears the sound of a person moving nearby him. Leonard becomes very nervous because he can't see well enough without his glasses on to tell who it is so it makes him feel incredibly vulnerable.

Leonard: "Whose there?"

Penny smiles at him as she gently grabs his face in her hand. He tenses up nervously for a second until she plants a sweet wet kiss on his lips. Leonard feels her lips on his and immediately knows it's her so he relaxes his mouth to enjoy the taste of her mouth on his own.

Penny giggles softly in delight that he is finally awake. She stares into his eyes and holds up his glasses.

Penny: "Looking for these?"

Leonard: "Thanks."

He puts them on, grins at her then French kisses Penny. After a short make out session he looks over at the clock and it's now 8:45am in the morning.

Leonard: "What are you doing here so early?"

Penny runs her hand through Leonard's messy brown hair as she speaks to him.

Penny: "I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Leonard: "Better! Now that you're here, but what happened to me?"

Penny frowns worried Leonard's lost his memory.

Penny: "Oh No! You don't remember? You were in a car accident Leonard. We were all so worried when we found out about it."

Leonard recalls for a moment the sight of blood, broken glass and a cat. The memories come rushing into his mind and frighten him all over again. He frowns even more when he suddenly recalls that Amy wasn't awake when he pulled her from the car.

Leonard: "Where's Amy! I tried to pull her out of the car when it caught fire. Is she alive?"

Penny frowns sadly at him.

Penny: "She's in a coma. But, thankfully you got her out of there in time Leonard. I'm so proud of you."

She hugs him tightly for at least five Mississippi's then frowns at his cast. Leonard looks at the multiple large band aids covering his arms and his left leg. He realizes his right leg is broken and he is grateful to be alive. But, he feels painfully responsible for crashing the car and for Amy's predicament.

Penny: "Don't worry Papi, I'm going to make sure you're up and walking again in no time," she says in an adorable fake Latina accent that Leonard once told her made her sound like Speedy Gonzales.

Leonard tries to smile at her cuteness for a moment then again his mind goes back to the accident.

Leonard: "I am so…so sorry about your car Penny. I know you can't afford to get a new one right now, but I promise I'll help buy one."

Penny: "Leonard its okay please don't start worry about me right now."

Leonard: "But, I should have gotten that engine light checked for you sooner. That could have been you instead of us. Amy told me to do it, Sheldon did too, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry."

Leonard throws his head backwards on the pillow of his hospital bed. He stares up at the ceiling and tries not to cry.

Penny: "Stop! It's not even your fault if anything its mine. You were just trying to do something nice for me when it happened so I'm the one that should be apologizing. "

Leonard: "No, that's no it. We turned around to get Sheldon's Red Vines. Then Amy saw a cat in the road and told me to slow down. I'm the one who crashed the car so I'll pay for it.

Leonard's eyes begin to water. The anesthesia and pain medication is wearing off a bit and he is starting to feel the pain of it all. What makes it even worse is his own guilt about Amy being in a coma and he is terrified of what Sheldon is going to say to him about it.

Leonard: "How's Sheldon doing with all this? Is he totally freaking out?"

Penny sadly frowns at him, nods then sits down on the bed beside Leonard.

Penny: "I'm afraid he is a total mess. Sheldon won't talk about it with anyone. We got into a huge fight and well I yelled at him."

She pauses as the thoughts of what happened between them haunt her.

Penny: "I…I sort of hit him too. . He was acting crazy again and I was scared so I lost my temper. He blames me for what happened. Leonard, he's not mad at you, he's mad at me. I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me if Amy doesn't make it through this. I get so sick of him acting like a child but, I shouldn't have gone off on him like I did. I shouldn't have let any of this happened to us. I'm sorry Leonard. "

Penny's eyes starts to cry again as feelings of fear; guilt and shame rise up within her.

Leonard raises his hand to gently caress her cheek.

Leonard: "We just have to give him time. I know Sheldon and he's probably just scared too that's all. He'll come around. So is he with Amy now?"

Penny: "No, I took him home and he refuses to leave his room or talk to any of us. Bernadette was trying to coax him out of there when I left, but he wouldn't unlock the door. So I called his mother and she is on her way."

Leonard: "Good, she'll fix him, she always does."

Penny sighs not sure this time.

Penny: "Maybe, but Leonard you didn't see his eyes last night he's really far gone this time."

Leonard frowns at her worried she might be right. He wishes so badly that he could get out of this stupid bed and go check on his friends, but there is no possible way for him to walk right now. He raises the back of his bed up with a remote control attached to the side. Penny fluffs up his pillows for him wishing she could do even more to make him comfortable.

Penny: "Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

Leonard: "Not right now. Just sit with me awhile, I want to look at you."

Penny smiles gently then takes Leonard's hand. She rubs it against her cheek and kisses it.

Leonard: "You are so beautiful you know that?"

Tears roll down Penny's face as she nuzzles his hand like a cat.

Penny: "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Leonard: "Don't cry…I'm still here Penny. You should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily."

Leonard chuckles hoping she'll laugh with him too, but Penny just sighs still too upset to laugh.

Penny: "You've been so good to me and I'm not going to taken that for granted anymore. I know that I haven't always been the best girlfriend and..."

Leonard frowns at that and interrupts her.

Leonard: "What are you talking about? You're perfect."

Penny: "No, just listen."

Penny takes Leonard's hands in hers and rubs them.

Penny: I've made fun of your geeky obsessions and the way you dress. I let you pay for my food and my bills. I've even been cruel enough to withhold sex from you just to teach you a lesson. See I thought because I was the pretty girl next door and you were a nerd that it was okay for me to treat you that way. I wanted to make you into the kind of guy I thought I should be with. I shouldn't have told you how I really feel a long time ago. But, I was too afraid, too stubborn…. really just too stupid up until now to admit this."

Leonard stares at her not sure where this conversation is going. He starts to get nervous that she may be breaking up with him again.

Penny: "You're not just a nerd to me Leonard. You're the sweetest most loving guy I've ever met and a much better boyfriend than I could dream up. I knew it the first time you kissed me. I wasn't sure I should go on a date with you and risk our friendship, but then Sheldon told me all about Schrödinger's cat. Its sounds crazy, but I finally understood what he meant for the first time. I said then that 'the cat was alive,' but what I really meant to say was I feel alive when I'm with you. I felt it then and I feel it even more today. I love you Leonard Hofstadter and I always will."

Leonard just keeps staring at her in a bit of shock so Penny passionately kisses him again hoping her kiss will help it to finally sink into his head. She slowly pulls back to look into his eyes as she waits anxiously for his reply.

He grins at her with absolute joy on his face.

Leonard: "Well, um… thanks for telling me that Penny."

Penny smiles sweetly at him and rubs her nose against his nose.

Penny: "You're welcome Leonard."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The First Barrier to Entry**

Back at the apartment, Sheldon lies on his bed fully clothed in the fetal position. As soon as he got home in the wee hours of the morning he went to his bedroom and locked the door. Now its 10am and he did not leave his room to take a shower, urinate or do his customary 8:20am bowel movement.

Bernadette stands outside of his room carrying a blue food tray with a bowl of oatmeal on it, fruit and a spoon.

Bernadette: "Sheldon, please come out of there. You need to at least eat a little."

She sighs sadly then looks at Howard who is leaning up against the wall looking just as worried about Sheldon's behavior. Howard pulls a small box full of cards out of a plastic bag on the floor.

Howard: "Come one buddy, come see. I brought the new Mystics Warlord's of Ka-A expansion pack. It's Droids vs. Dinosaurs."

Sheldon doesn't answer him back. Instead he lies on the bed in the fetal position staring at his HO Series 1 model train set on the floor of his bedroom_. _

Howard: "Bernadette let's just go he's not going to open the door."

Bernadette: "But, we can't just leave him here like this."

Howard: "Well I could break it down. Stand back."

Howard pushes Bernadette out of the way of Sheldon's door. He moves back to give himself a running start at it.

Bernadette: "Uh Howie, I don't think this is a good idea remember what happened last time?"

Howard: "Don't worry baby, I've been working out at the gym with Raj. I can do this! Now stand back at watch a ninja fighter at work."

Bernadette sighs in disbelief as Howard grits his teeth and races forward to charge the door with his legs.

Howard jumps high up in the air so he can kick the door like a ninja fighter, but instead he ends up banging his knee up against the door frame. He falls to the floor on his butt hard. Sheldon lifts his head off the bed when he hears the loud thud, but he still will not open it.

Howard: "Ow! Yeah that's one going to leave a mark!"

Howard grimaces in pain and holds his hurting knee. Bernadette helps him up of the floor.

Sheldon turns on his beside radio loudly and buries his head under a pillow to drown them out.

Howard: "Damn I almost had it."

Bernadette: "Yeah sure you did babe."

She then looks at the door again and frowns.

Bernadette: "Sheldon! That's it. We are done wasting our time here. We are going to see how Leonard is doing. Please just come with us. I'm sure he wants to see you. You're his best friend."

She waits hoping for a reply from Sheldon, but he still says nothing to them. Bernadette sighs again feeling very frustrated. Howard rolls his eyes thoroughly annoyed with how crazy Sheldon is behaving.

Howard: "Let's just go. Raj is waiting for us to pick him up and I want to see Leonard."

Bernadette sadly nods and helps Howard walk as he limps back into the living room with her.

She grabs Howard an ice pack from the freezer to keep his knee from swelling up like a grapefruit as they head out the door leaving Sheldon alone to wallow in self pity.

Once they are gone Sheldon turns off the music. He closes his eyes and tries hard to imagine himself on the tiny train again hoping to see his girlfriend once more, but Amy is no longer in her seat next to him.

_He frowns at the empty seat._

_Sheldon stands up from his seat on the train to search for her and he sees a glimpse of Amy's brown hair leaving the train car as she heads towards the back of the train. _

_Sheldon: "Amy! Wait! Don't Go!"_

_She doesn't hear him at all. Amy continues on her chosen path to the dining car. His Spock doll is now seating in the aisle seat across from their seat on the train. Tiny Spock tilts his head to look up at Sheldon hovering above. _

_Tiny Spock: "Well what are you waiting for? Go after her dummy!" _

_Sheldon wrinkles his brow surprised by his doll's attitude. Still in his mind he knows Tiny Spock is right so he ventures out into the aisle to chase after his fleeing girlfriend. _

_He grabs his jacket, puts it on then chases after Amy. _

_Sheldon: "Stop! Amy! Please wait for me!" _

_He reaches the automatic door leading to the next train car so he pushes the big silver button to open it. The automatic door opens, but suddenly a steel lattice gate slides out of the wall to block his entry to the next train car._

_Sheldon shakes the gate with both hands loudly hoping someone will hear him. _

_Sheldon: "Will some please open this gate! I need to get through immediately. Hello, anyone there?" _

_A short little man wearing an old-fashioned grey suit and cap appears at the gate. He appears to be a ticket taker for the train, but Sheldon quickly realizes the man is actually Leonard. _

_Leonard [the ticket taker]: "Okay hold your horses. Do you have a ticket sir?" _

_Sheldon stares at him with a confused expression on his face. _

_Sheldon: "Leonard, it's me, Sheldon! What are you doing here?" _

_Leonard: "I know who you are. I know who I am. I even know what day your mother stopped breastfeeding you. It was a drizzle Tuesday. But, what I really need to know is do you have a ticket?" _

_Sheldon immediately starts to check his pockets, he pats his pants pockets, turns his jacket pockets inside out, but he can't find a train ticket anywhere. _

_Sheldon: "I need to talk to Amy. Please just let me through Leonard!"_

_Leonard wrinkles up his nose at Sheldon not at all ready to let him through the gate. _

_Leonard: "What do you have to tell her? _

_Sheldon: "I don't think that's any of your business, now let me through!"_

_Leonard folds his arms in front of his chest and frowns at Sheldon._

_Leonard: "Ehhhhh! Sorry, wrong answer!" _

_He starts to walk away from the gate causing Sheldon to panic._

_Sheldon: Wait, Leonard! Stop! _

_Sheldon sighs in frustration as Leonard keeps walking away._

_Sheldon: "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you!"_

_Leonard finally stops walking away from him. He turns to around to look at Sheldon again. Leonard smirks knowing he's got Sheldon by the short and curlies this time. He moves closer to the gate and asks his question again. _

_Leonard: "What do you have to tell Amy?" _

_Sheldon shuffles his feet in embarrassment as he stares down at his shoes not want to admit his true feelings about her. He mumbles something about Amy quietly under his breath_

_Leonard moves a few more steps closer to the gate trying hard not to laugh. He turns his head so his left ear directly aligns with Sheldon's face. _

_Leonard: "Sorry, what was that again?"_

_Sheldon looks up extremely aggravated with Leonard's nosiness._

_Sheldon: "I suppose I should say that I've developed a strong emotional attachment for her."_

_Leonard: "Are you asking me or telling me?" _

_Sheldon sighs in submissive defeat. He realizes now what Leonard is doing and that he must tell the whole truth if he wants to ever see his woman again. _

_Sheldon: "I'm telling you that I love Amy Farrah Fowler."_

_Leonard's frown quickly turns into a smile _

_Leonard: "Correct. You have now past the first barrier." _

_He pulls a key to the gate out of his top coat pocket then opens the gate and slides it out of the way so Sheldon can enter._

_Sheldon smiles for a moment glad to finally be allowed in. He starts to walk down the aisle away from Leonard, but then he stops for a moment. Sheldon looks over his shoulder at him again. _

_Sheldon: "What do you mean when you say the first barrier?"_

_Leonard: "Picked up on that one did ya?" _

_Leonard chuckles happy to have the upper hand for a change. Sheldon looks very upset. _

_Leonard: "I mean to say there are two more barriers you must pass if you want to see Amy again."_

_Sheldon: "Seriously? Two more?" _

_Leonard: "Yep, each more daunting than the last."_

_Sheldon balls up his fist in frustration with himself because he realizes this is all happening in his head so he can't really argue with himself when it comes to these matters. _

_Sheldon: "Curses! My own mind is driving me nuts!" _

_Leonard chuckles again then holds his hand out in front of him. _

_Leonard: "Now please go up front and take a seat. The next gate keeper will be here momentarily to guide you through the next barrier." _

_Sheldon walks to the front of the train car then sits downs nervously and ready to get this over with. He starts to think about the real Leonard still back at the hospital with a broken leg and wishes he was here instead of this annoying Leonard impersonator. Sheldon wonders if his imaginary friend is somehow connected to the real Leonard so he asks him a question._

_Sheldon: "Does this at least mean you're feeling better out there?" _

_He turns his head and looks towards the back of the train again, but the ticket taker has vanished._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Second Barrier to Entry**

_Sheldon stares at the empty seats around him in anxious confusion wondering where Leonard went to so fast, but as soon as he faces forward again the poor guy is startled by the new gate keeper. _

_Summer Glau from Firefly, Dollhouse and the Terminator Chronicles is suddenly sitting right beside him on the train. She grins at Sheldon as she taps him on the shoulder. _

_Summer: "What up, Moon Pie!" _

_Sheldon gasps in shock then turns his body to face hers and stares at her._

_Sheldon: "Summer Glau? But, I don't understand this. I just want to see Amy…please." _

_Summer: "Then tell me Sheldon why do you love this woman?"_

_Sheldon: "Summer, all though I've admired your work in motion pictures and television I must say I don't think that we have established the proper amount of social familiarity with one another for me to be discussing my personal life with you. Also, FYI only my meemaw is allowed to call me Moon Pie." _

_Summer: "Sheldon, I'm not the real Summer Glau! I'm only a figment of your imagination so come on spill it!" _

_Sheldon: "I don't care. This is silly. I know Tiny Spock said that I should express my emotions about Amy, but you see I don't like maudlin displays of emotion. Part of the reason Amy is so appealing to me is that she is the same way." _

_Summer pulls out a checklist and a pen. She doesn't allow Sheldon to see anything on her list, but she nods her head at Sheldon expecting him to continue speaking. _

_Sheldon: "I admitted my feelings once isn't that enough? Fine! If you most know more I guess I could tell you that Amy Farrah Fowler is an intelligent, accomplished neurobiologist. She loves science, cleanliness, technology, flags, koalas and cats just as much as I do. She makes me laugh because she is very comical, but not in an insipid way like most of my friends. She laughs at my jokes and engages my considerable intellect. Amy doesn't wear too much perfume like a lot of girls yet still smells nice due to her intoxicating dandruff shampoo. She doesn't wear provocative clothing on a regular basis which I like, but Amy has finally started wearing science fiction costumes which I love. She once performed surgery on her own feet and her understanding of the human brain is fascinating to me. I guess I could even venture to say that she sort of…..well I don't know!" _

_Sheldon frowns in frustration afraid to say anything more. _

_Summer: "Uh huh. Good, good that's all good, but Sheldon you're still just beating around the bush here. Tell me really why do you love this woman? Is there any chance that this Amy Farrah Fowler is your soul mate?" _

_Sheldon rolls his eyes annoyed with her questions. _

_Sheldon: "Dear Lord! Summer, now you're starting to sound like my mother. I don't see what having a soul has to do with any of this?" _

_Summer: "It has to do with getting past the surface level and onto something deeper and more real. I know you do not like being physically intimate with most people, but would you ever consider becoming physically intimate with Amy. There is nothing wrong with having an intellectually, mutually exclusive relationship, built on honesty and trust, but does she get you going?" _

_Sheldon: "What? Going where?"_

_Summer sighs and decides to be incredibly blunt with him._

_Summer: "Sheldon, what I'm saying is would you ever even consider inflaming her loins like a wildebeest! I mean if it came right down to it and you had to choose which would it be a life without Amy in it at all or a life with her allowing yourself to express everything you both feel about one another emotionally and physically which would you choose then?" _

_Sheldon's mouth gaps open in confusion and shock. He is very uncomfortable with this question. His palms become sweaty and he starts to feel incredibly nauseated._

_Sheldon stands up and moves out into the aisle away from her. He turns away from Summer Glau to think long and hard about this question. He desperately stares at the gate leading to the third train car wishing he could come up with his own way to open it without having to answer Summer Glau at all, but all he can think of is Amy's dandruff. He sighs in disturbed defeat. _

_Sheldon: "Are you saying that if I don't answer this question you won't let me through the gate."_

_Summer nods at him expecting an answer. Sheldon pouts and stomps his foot. _

_Sheldon: "This isn't fair! I don't come into your head and demand you be super honest with me!" _

_Summer: "Sheldon, if you're not ready for this commitment than just admit it. Amy deserves a guy who loves her mind and her body. For all you know she may never wake up again so why not just answer the question? You need to be totally honest and stop lying to yourself about how you really feel. You can't keep stringing her along forever just because you claim to care about her. You've seen how much it hurts Leonard that Penny's done that all these years. She won't admit her true feelings and neither will you. You blame her for what happened, but the truth is Amy was at the store to buy something for you too not just for Penny. Amy would do anything you asked her too if it meant she could be with you forever. If it meant that one day you would be willing to express your love for her. But, if you aren't willing to give her what she needs then you don't deserve her anymore than you deserved those Red Vines. You should just give up on her now. Go back to your old life of solitude and science because you Dr. Sheldon Cooper are not ready for love. " _

_Summer stands up ready to disappear and leave Sheldon alone with his thought to think about this all some more. _

_Sheldon feels himself getting hot under the collar. He abruptly swirls around to face her again and glares in defiance._

_Sheldon: "Who are you to tell me what I'm ready for? You're just a pretty Hollywood actress with a reputation for being on canceled shows that shouldn't have been canceled in the first place; well all except for the Cape which lets face it was just awful." _

_Summer's mouth gaps open surprised by his insult and the sudden passion in his voice. _

_Sheldon: "I am completely capable of making love to a woman if I want to. I have aesthetically pleasing genitals and I know how to use them if needed! I had never met anyone that made me even consider wanting to have sexual intercourse until I met Amy. She's sexy and I know it! So you are wrong Summer Glau! I am not stringing her along at all. It's called playing hard to get, I read all about it in a book Leonard and Penny gave me! Most of what is in there is absolutely disgusting, but that doesn't change the fact that if Amy was here right now I'd coitus her brains out on this tiny train if it meant we could be together again."_

_Summer stares at Sheldon in amazement then she actually starts clapping her hands in delight._

_Summer: "Finally! Congratulations Sheldon, you just passed the second barrier!"_

_She quickly walks over to him, reaches into his pants pocket and to Sheldon's surprise pulls out the key to open the second gate. She points at his pants and smirks at him. _

_Summer: "See, I knew you had in here all along!" _

_She takes the key and opens the gate for Sheldon. He grins happy with himself that he made it through this extremely awkward encounter with one of his favorite actresses. Sheldon walks through to the next train car, but then he stops to ask her one final question. He turns back around. _

_Sheldon: "Wait. Summer, may I have your autograph?" _

_Summer is gone already instead all that is left is her checklist which he sees lying on the floor. He looks down at it and to his delight the only thing written on it is her signature with a message that reads "Go get her, Moon Pie!" _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Third and Final Barrier to Entry **

_Sheldon almost wants to laugh at himself in amazement with how incredible his own imagination can be at times. He turns around, takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the final gateway. Sheldon is urged on by the tantalizing scent of Amy's hair in the air circulated in the third train car. _

_Sheldon: "Okay, bring it on! What's this last test?" _

_He feels ready to face anything at this point and he arrogantly smiles when he hears the sound of the third gate keeper approaching._

_The third gate keeper is wearing a long brown hooded cloak that covers his face from view. His voice sounds deep and menacing like Darth Vader's only slightly cheesier. _

_Sheldon: "So what is it now? What do you want to ask me mister? Go head I'm an open book." _

_The third gate keeper: "You've admitted that you love Amy Farrah Fowler and that you'd even be willing to make love to her, but I'm here to inform you that she is most likely not going to wake up." _

_Sheldon's smile disappears immediately and he frowns at the third gate keeper. _

_Sheldon: "You don't know that for sure." _

_The third gate keeper: "I don't, but you do. Statistics put her chance of survival based on her current condition at less than 8.9% and even if she does wake up you are likely going to be dealing with a human vegetable for a girlfriend unable to talk or walk, only barely coherent." _

_Sheldon starts to sweat nervously as the gate keeper continues talking. _

_The third gate keeper: "Love is a beautiful thing Sheldon, so are miracles. But, you and I don't believe in miracles. No, we only believe in the facts and the fact is that if Amy never wakes up, if she never returns to normal then you are going to have to live the rest of your life knowing who you love and why you love her without being able to do anything about it. You may never get to see her wear that diamond tiara on your wedding day. You may never get to dance or sing with her again. You are likely going to remain a virgin your entire life."_

_Sheldon bristles in fear that this awful scary sounding gate keeper could be correct. He starts to fidget and tick. But, the gate keeper refuses to let up. _

_The third gate keeper: Sheldon, the sad truth is you wouldn't even wish this kind of pain on your worst enemy. What's hurting you so much right now is that when this silly day dream of yours is over Amy will still be in a coma and she still won't know how you really feel about her. If she doesn't wake up then you'll never be able to tell her any of what you've just figured out. You may think you've won the battle here, but Sheldon I'm sorry you have already lost the war. I hate to be the bad guy here, but this is your reality check. After everything that's happened between you and her none of it matters now. You know that Amy Farrah Fowler's fate is out of your hands. You can no longer control the outcome of your relationship, the agreement you made with Amy is null in void. The universe has spoken and it says…. YOU LOSE!"_

_Sheldon's eyes begin to water and his headaches. _

_Sheldon: "Stop it! Why are you saying all this to me?" _

_The third gate keeper: "Because you've been a fool. You fell for the oldest trick in the book Sheldon. You fell in love and now you're hopelessly lost without her. Congratulation, you are now just another hippie! Remember how it always baffled you every time you saw happy couples holding hands walking through the park. You use to pity them. Every time you saw Leonard fretting over Penny or watched Raj crying over the sappy ending of a romantic movie or even when you witnessed Howard marrying his one true love Bernadette you thought they were all crazy for letting love turn them into emotional wrecks driven by hormones instead of intelligence and science. But, you Sheldon Cooper were never crazy were you? After all, your mother had you tested."_

_Sheldon: "Yes… So?" _

_The third gate keeper: "So here's the final sobering deal I'm offering you. I'll open the gate no more questions asked and you can go back to your miserably, lonely life. You can go on to win a Nobel Prize in physics like you've always wanted too and maybe one day even invent that giant killer robot of your dreams. But, Sheldon when you leave this train car and venture back into the real world then you better be prepared for what's coming because the Amy Farrah Fowler you fell in love with is not going to be there. She'll just be a memory for you. This train ride will just be a memory too and because of your eidetic memory you'll never be able to forget any of it."_

He can't take knowing the hard cold truth that the gatekeeper has revealed to him so he finally breaks down completely as tears begin to pour out of his eyes.

Sheldon: "So what do I do now!"

The third gatekeeper gives an evil looking smile as he takes off his hood to reveals his true form. The last gatekeeper is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. The train whistle blows one final time as the last gate inside Sheldon's mind shatters into pieces and vanishes away.

Sheldon stands alone in absolute despair thinking about the gatekeepers' final parting words. His day dream comes to a crushing end as he looks around his bedroom. He realizes he's all alone again and Amy is not with him.

His last words "So what do I do now?" echoes painful in his ears. He doesn't have the answer to that question. That is the final question and he can't answer it. He knows that losing Amy would be painful enough, but the idea of living on without here seems unbearable to him. He feels completely frozen, unable to move or speak only cry.

He pulls his cover over his head and weeps loudly. He lays there in the dark, closes his eyes and prays for death to come take him away. But, instead of death knocking at his door he hears someone else knocking.

Mary Cooper: "Shelly! It's me baby. Open the door sweetheart."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy these new chapters and please leave feedback. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Chicken Soup for the Soul **

Sheldon reopens his tear filled eyes when he hears his mother's voice. He peaks his head out from under his dark covers in total disbelief that his mother has already arrived.

Sheldon: "Mommy!" He shouts in a childish, desperate voice.

Mary: "Yeah. Unlock the door sweetie."

Sheldon crawls out of bed to unlock his door. Then he burst into tears again as Mary envelops her grieving son into her arms holding him to her bosom like a baby.

Mary: "It's alright Shelly-bean. There! There! Momma's here."

Sheldon wipes his wet face on Mary's blouse and his holds her tightly. She lets him cry on her shoulder for as long as he wants to. She rubs his back with her palm to calm him down somewhat.

Mary: "It's going be okay baby, come on tell me all about it."

Sheldon lifts his head from her shoulder slowly then he walks back over to his bed. He waits for her to sit down next to him on the bed then he curls up in a ball again with his head in her lap and pulls his legs up to his chest like a child.

Mary gently smoothes his tousled hair back with her hand to comfort him as best she can. Sheldon continues to bawl his eyes out for a few more minutes and neither says a word. Mary knows the best thing to do is to let him cry it out just like when he was little and use to come home crying because the neighborhood kids beat him up. She would always sit with him and stroke his head while singing Christian hymns until he fell asleep. But, this time Sheldon is far too upset to fall asleep.

Sheldon: "Amy and Leonard are in the hospital mom! The doctors say Amy may never wake up. What am I going to do?"

He continues to cry as he thinks about Amy in a coffin and Mary sadly nods her head.

Mary: "I know baby, I know. Penny told me. But, you listen here. We've been through tough times before and we're going to get through this too. Sometimes bad things just happen for no good reason at all."

Sheldon quickly raises his head from her lap to look into her eyes. He glares at her.

Sheldon: "That doesn't make any sense at all! You've always told me God is in control of everything. So if that were true it must be his fault! Where is he when I need him huh?"

She frowns back at him.

Mary: "Now Shelly, how many times have I also told you that the Lord works in mysterious ways. Not everything makes sense to us all the time, but that does not mean he doesn't have a bigger plan at work here. You just need to be more patient and things will eventually get better you'll see."

She pulls out a clean tissue from her purse and immediately starts dabbing Sheldon's face with it and wipes the snot away.

Sheldon scoffs in anger at her comments.

Sheldon: "Bigger plan my sweetie patootie! If God did really exist and this is his grand plan for them then his plan sucks!"

Mary gasps at his remark, but then she decides not to respond in anger because she knows how badly he is hurting right now.

Mary: "Fine, Shelly if God's plan is for your girlfriend and best friend to be hurt like this then I guess you're right. It does sound pretty sucky to me too. But, let me ask you this Sheldon what do you think Jesus would do for his friends at a time like this? Do you think he'd just hide in his bedroom crying and feeling sorry for himself or would he get out there and go see about the people he cares for?"

Sheldon: "Oh what the hell does it matter what he would do! I can't figure out how to fix them and Jesus doesn't care."

Mary: "No! Now that is not true Sheldon. He cares, I care, your friends care about you too. And, they wouldn't want you to fall apart over this. Besides, there is plenty we can do to help your friends. What do we always do when people we love are in distress?"

Sheldon sighs loudly in despair. He knows exactly what she expects him to say right now, but he really doesn't think hot beverages will help at all this time. He decides to answer her question anyway only out of respect and convention.

Sheldon: "Give them hot beverages."

Mary nods and smiles at him.

Mary: "That's right, and in this case I think Leonard could definitely go for some of my homemade fried chicken soup. After all, you know it's won ribbons at three county fairs in a row. So what do you say? Why don't you come into the kitchen and help me make it?"

Mary stands up, walks to the door and waits expecting him to follow her. But, he stays on the bed and pouts his lip out like a toddler. He throws his head onto his pillows and turns away from her.

Sheldon: "Mom, no! I don't want to make soup. Just go away and leave me alone."

She frowns at him and puts her hands on her hips now thoroughly annoyed with his very childish behavior.

Mary: "I'm sorry, but when did this become about what you want? You didn't want your friends to get into a car accident. You didn't want to fall in love with Amy. And you don't want me to tan your hide either, but I will if you don't get up out that bed young man! It's time for you to act like a grown up Sheldon."

Sheldon doesn't move an inch he is tired of her bossing him around all the time, but then he thinks about what she just said. He is taken aback by what she said about Amy so he has to ask her about it.

Sheldon: "Wait a sec! I never told you I love her. Where did you get that from?"

She throws her hands in the air exasperated.

Mary: "Oh please Shelly, it's written all over your face. I've known how much you love her since you purchased a bunch of cats just because you and Amy broke up. That's why I told you she wasn't right for you because you never want to listen to me, but you always do when it counts. I've always told you that miracles can happen. It's a miracle that you found friends that love you for you never take them for granted son because you're not the easiest person to get along with. Some people never ever find love Sheldon, but your friends treat you like family. So now what are you going to do for them when they need you most? It may take a miracle for Amy to recover from her injuries, but baby whether you want to believe in God or not, he believes in you and so do I. If you want a miracle for Amy then I suggest you ask him for one. He usually answers my prayers maybe not always as fast as I want him too, but it works!"

She walks back over to bed leans down and kisses Sheldon's forehead.

Mary: "Just give it a try, sweetheart."

She cups Sheldon's face in her hands and stares into his eyes. He stares back at her not sure if he wants to take her advice because it doesn't sound logical to him.

Mary decides to give him time to think it over expecting him to make the right call. She walks out of his room and back to the kitchen so she can start making her soup until he is ready to join her. In the kitchen she prays to God asking him to help Sheldon get it together.

Sheldon sits on the bed in his room alone waiting to see if she's going to come back in and start yelling at him to get up. When she doesn't come back in he decides to get up on his own and give it a try. He folds his hands together and bows his head. He begins to pray out loud to God feeling as though he has nothing more to lose.

Sheldon: "Hello, Dr. Sheldon Cooper here. I'll be honest with you. I'm not really sure I believe you exist. My mother does and she made me read the Bible everyday after school before I was allowed to do any of my homework. I should let you know that I found several grammatical errors in it you might want to take that up with your people. Anyway, she seems to think you can help me and she knows how I feel about Amy and Leonard. But, do you even care? If you love them at all or if you ever loved me then prove it!

He pauses for a moment trying his best not to start crying again. Sheldon takes a deep breath then continues praying. This time a little more earnestly than he ever did it as a child.

Sheldon: "Please Lord, I'm begging you! I'll go to church more often. I'll give money to the poor starving kids in Africa like Bill Gates. I'll even stop making fun of creationists even though they've been proven wrong about evolution years ago. I'll give up torturing the guys at the Apple Genius bar. I'll even watch Babylon 5 with Leonard if you'll just give me this one. Okay that last one was a lie. I can't do that. The show is just too pathetic. But, I want Amy back the way she was and I want Leonard to be able to walk again as soon as possible. So just give me this one. I've never asked you for much before. I usually feel pretty capable of achieving greatness on my own without help from anyone, but I need help this time. I admit it okay. I'll do whatever you want me to just save them please. "

Mary: "Shelly! Lunch is ready!"

He hears his mom calling him so he takes one final curious, sadden look up at the ceiling wondering if her God will answer his prayer or not. He whispers a soft "Amen" under his breath then leaves his bedroom to go help his mother in the kitchen. His stomach grumbles loudly letting him know he really needs to eat something.

Mary hums the song 'Jesus, Take the Wheel' as she chops up vegetables to put into her soup. Sheldon is only slightly cheered up to see that she has made him a hot grilled cheese sandwich with a smiley face on it and poured him a glass of warm chocolate milk.

He picks up his plate and sheepishly looks at her

Sheldon: "Thanks for coming mom."

Mary smiles at him glad that he came out of his room on his own.

Mary: "You know I'll always be here for you when you need me. I know how to take care of my baby. Now relax and eat your lunch Shellybean and don't you worry I'm not going anywhere."

Sheldon picks up his sandwich and notices the bread with the smiley face on it is darker than usual. He quickly points out her mistake.

Mary: "Just pretend he's black and eat the sandwich Shelly."

He sighs at her comment than picks up his plate and goes to sit in his usual spot.

Sheldon: "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Mary: "What is it?"

Sheldon: "Do you still miss dad?"

Mary raises her head up in shock and puts her cutting knife down. She wipes her hands on her apron and looks at him nervously not sure exactly what to say to him. He studies her strange facial expression as he waits for her to answer.

Mary: "Uh…why would you ask me that?"

Sheldon shrugs a little then takes a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

Sheldon: "I know you two had your problems before he died, but you did love him once right?"

Mary: "Of course I did Shelly. That man knew how to drive me crazier than a mad cow. But, I always loved him. I still do."

She pauses as she thinks about the first time she met Sheldon's father. It makes her smile a bit.

Mary: "And, yes I do miss him a little sometimes. I just try not to think about it."

Sheldon: "Why? Is it because it hurts too much to think about him and you know that it's likely you're going to die alone?"

Mary pauses again not sure how to respond to his strange question. She looks away from him.

Mary: "Finish your lunch, Shelly. I could use your help with this soup."

Sheldon sighs and takes another bite of his sandwich. He realizes she doesn't really want to talk about this, but he can't help himself.

Sheldon: "Mom, if Amy dies, do you think I should try not to think about her?"

Mary: "No! Baby, don't think like that. She's not gone yet."

Sheldon: "I know I will not be able to forget her no matter what I do. But, maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Mary: "What do you mean?"

Sheldon: "I mean thinking about Amy makes me sort of happy. I don't know why. It just does. It probably shouldn't. I thought I wanted to stop thinking about her before, but now I don't. Because maybe the more I think about her then the more it is like she is still here. She won't leave me as long as I don't forget her so that's good right?"

Mary smiles at him realizing now that he is just trying to cheer himself up.

Mary: "That's a nice way of looking at it Shelly. I don't think you should stop thinking about Amy or any of the people you care about. I also think you need to apologize to Penny. She told me all about the fight you two had."

She gives him her serious mom face. Sheldon looks up at her nervously for a moment then he starts to pout again.

Sheldon: "But mom, she started it!"

She sighs at him.

Mary: "SHELDON! Don't make me start counting."

Sheldon: "ALRIGHT! I'll apologize!"

He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket.

Sheldon: "Can I at least text it to her?"

She shakes her head as she stirs her soup.

Mary: "No, sir! You'll give her a real apology face to face when we get to the hospital. Now come taste this. "

He sighs and gets up from his spot. Sheldon puts his plate in the sink. Mary holds up a ladle of her chicken soup for him to sip. He tastes the soup then immediately fusses at her about it not being sanitary to put the ladle back in the pot after someone has put it in their mouth even someone as hygienic as him.

Sheldon: "Don't do that! Wash it first otherwise you'll have to start the soup all over again."

Mary: "Sheldon…I….oh never mind just forget it."

She frowns at him then puts the ladle in the sink to rewash it just to make him happy. Sheldon studies her facial expression for a few seconds then finally realizes he should probably say something nice to her instead.

Sheldon: "Mom, the soup tastes good. I'm sure Leonard's going to enjoy it."

Mary blinks her eyes at him surprised that he finally understood her wishes for a change. She pats his cheek a bit and smiles at him. Sheldon manages to conjure up an image in his mind of koalas and smiles back at her as best he can. She knows all about his koala face, but Mary figures its better than nothing and takes it as a sign that he'll be okay eventually.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Friendship Agreement **

Sheldon walks into Cedar Memorial with his mother Mary. He heads to the front desk to inquire about Leonard and Amy's conditions, but again he receives no useful information from the desk nurse. Penny comes out of the ladies room with Bernadette.

Mary: "Oh hello sweetheart it's good to see you again!"

Penny grins happily while rushing over to hug her.

Penny: "Mary!"

Mary hugs Penny tightly then Penny introduces her to Bernadette.

Mary: "Well how have you been?"

Penny shrugs a bit.

Penny: "So-So. Leonard's awake, but we still don't know what's going to happen with Amy. Her mother is with her doctor now and a few of her cousins dropped by earlier."

Mary: "I see. Well we brought Leonard some hot soup. Where is he? "

Penny: "He's in room 411. Howard and Raj are with him. I wish I could stay and chat, but I couldn't get today off. My shift starts in an hour. Bernadette is dropping me off at the Cheesecake Factory."

Mary: "Oh I just love their cheesecake."

Penny: "Then I'll make sure to bring one home for you."

Mary: "Well aren't you sweet."

Bernadette smiles then looks over at Sheldon glad to see he finally left his room.

Bernadette: "It's a good thing you're here. We were really worried about him this morning."

Mary glances over at Sheldon who is slipping on a pair of latex gloves in order to better protect himself from all of the germs he envisions are festering in every nook and cranny of the hospital.

Penny nervously looks up at him not sure what to say. She is afraid that he is still mad at her and she doesn't want to get into another fight with him.

Mary: "Shelly, come on your friends are getting ready to leave!"

Sheldon stops fiddling with his gloves and finally walks over to them.

Sheldon: "Hello. Penny. Bernadette."

Bernadette: "Hi."

Penny: "Hey."

Mary puts her hand up to her mouth and pretends to cough expecting Sheldon to give Penny an apology now. Sheldon sighs then he looks at Penny.

Sheldon: "May I speak to you in private."

Penny: "Yeah okay."

Sheldon and Penny walk away from Mary and Bernadette towards the front of the waiting area. Mary and Bernadette sit down in chairs to chat until they are finished mending fences.

Sheldon sheepishly stares down at his feet not quite sure how to begin this conversation. He has had to apologize to Penny many times before usually at his mother's request, but this time seems different, more painful because of the circumstances. Sheldon knows they were both very upset and he is still upset about this situation. However, he truly didn't mean to hurt Penny's feelings so badly and it bothers him having to admit that he was wrong in anyway even though he knows that his behavior was rude.

Penny: "So…uh are you feeling better now?"

Sheldon: "Not really."

Penny: "Well, I never meant for this to happen I…"

Sheldon interrupts her and puts his hand up as a gesture to get her to be silent.

Sheldon: "I know that Penny. You didn't cause the accident. That car's engine light has been on for years and I remember that you got the engine fixed once before. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you last night and for that I'm sorry."

Penny sighs slightly in relief that Sheldon is no longer angry with her.

Penny: "I'm sorry too. I mean about hitting you. "

Sheldon nods his head a bit then he recalls that Penny still has his cat at her apartment.

Sheldon: "Now about Zazzles, what are you planning to do with him?"

Penny: "Well um…I don't know. I can barely afford to feed myself, much less a cat."

Sheldon nods in agreement with that.

Sheldon: "I'll take him then."

Penny: "Are you sure?"

Sheldon nods again very sure that he can take better care of the cat and he secretly wants something to cuddle with now that Amy can't cuddle with him anymore.

Penny can see in his eyes that Sheldon is still very sad and worried so she leans in close then gently kisses him on the cheek.

Sheldon doesn't like being touched by his friends much, but he's willing to let it slide just this once because he knows Penny is just trying to comfort him and he doesn't want his mother to start yelling at him for making a fuss over it. As soon as she leaves with Bernadette he plans to go into the men's room to wash his face.

Penny: "I've got to go. But, if you need anything Sheldon or if there is anymore news about Amy call me. Then I'll try to get someone else to cover my shift."

Sheldon: "Okay. You uh…be very careful out there. I can't take anymore accidents."

Penny nods in agreement then looks over at Bernadette to let her know that she's ready to go.

After the girls leave, and after Sheldon visits the bathroom,Sheldon and his mother walk into room 411 to see how Leonard is doing. Sheldon carries the large thermos filled with Mary's delicious fried chicken soup. Howard and Rajesh stand on either side of Leonard's hospital bed playing the new Mystics Warlord of Ka'a expansion pack with him.

Howard smacks a playing card down on the small eating table perched over Leonard's lap while he sits up in bed holding his own cards.

Howard: "Venomous Velociraptor!"

Leonard: "Okay well I vaporize your Velociraptor with my Assassin Droid laser beam."

Leonard puts his card down on top of Howard's card and grins victoriously.

Rajesh: "I crush your laser beam with my Bellowing Brachiosaurus!"

Howard: "I see your Brachiosaurus and I rip its head off with my Terrifying T-Rex Terminator."

Sheldon stands with his mouth wide by the doorway shocked and upset that his friends are playing this game without him.

Sheldon: "What in the dickens is going on here?"

Mary: "Now Shelly, watch your language."

Leonard smiles at the sight of them then he motions for them to come closer.

Leonard: "Sheldon, you finally made it! Come join us! Hello, Mary nice to see you again."

Mary walks over and gives Leonard a nice, big hug.

Mary: "Leonard! It's so good to see you darlin' How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Leonard: "My leg still hurts a little, but I'm glad you came by to see me."

Mary: "Oh of course. I know how hard it is to get a decent meal when you're laid up in the hospital. But, don't you worry yourself one bit. I've convened my Wednesday night prayer group to pray for you and Amy to get better. And, I'm going stay here in Pasadena for as long as you need me, sugar."

Leonard: "That's very kind of you. But, my doctor says I should be able to go home tomorrow."

Mary: "That's wonderful! See Shelly, I told you things would work out."

Mary looks back and smiles at Sheldon.

Howard: "Sheldon, you alright?"

Sheldon: "No, I'm not alright! You went behind my back and started the inaugural game of Mystics Warlords without me, for shame!"

Howard: "Sorry Sheldon, but Leonard wanted to play and we told you to come with us earlier. Not everything is about you."

Sheldon frowns at Howard and folds his arms across his chest.

Sheldon: "Of course it's about me! This is a gross violation of our Friendship agreement, Paragraph 3, sub-section H under the Rules of Engaging in Introductory Game Play: All parties must be present for the introduction of a new expansion pack of any adventure game, board game, card game, computer game, theme game, travel game or video game unless given authorized written permission to engage in game play without the non-present party. "

Howard rolls his eyes at Sheldon and puts his cards down on the table.

Howard: "Oh come you know we only signed that stupid thing after you accidently ran into the biohazard room when my mom got food poisoning because we all thought you were going to die from a horribly, debilitating contagious disease. You didn't hold up your end, so why should we?"

Sheldon: "Irrelevant, you and Raj both get one strike! I'll let Leonard slide this time only because he's sick. Now if you will all please excuse us I need to talk to Leonard in private."

Mary: "Okay, dear. But, don't forget to give him the soup Sheldon. We'll be right outside if you need us Leonard so just holler. Shelly, you be nice!"

Sheldon nods still a bit afraid of her and Leonard smiles glad to know that as long as Mary is around Sheldon won't be able to annoy him as much as he usually does.

Mary, Raj and Howard leave the room while Sheldon pulls up a chair next to Leonard's bed so they can talk.

Sheldon: "Leonard, I want you to know that I'm concerned for your well being."

Leonard: "Thanks, man. I'll be okay though. Hey, so have you gone to see Amy yet?"

Sheldon shakes his head at Leonard and frowns sadly at the thought of going to see her.

Sheldon: "I'm not ready yet. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I just came to see you on this visit. Here you need to drink slash eat this."

Sheldon opens up the thermos filled with hot soup and pours some into the top which doubles as a cup. He places the cup of hot soup on Leonard's eating table. Leonard stares at Sheldon for a moment concerned about why Sheldon is avoiding Amy, but he decides not to press him on this issue.

Leonard: "Well, I'm glad you came. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to."

He picks up the cup of hot soup blows on it a bit then takes a few quick sips of the tasty chicken broth. Leonard smiles as he enjoys himself eating it.

Sheldon: "I'm your surrogate family Leonard, I had to come. Besides, I regret my earlier actions towards you. I should have given you more detailed safety instructions and drills on how to maneuver and properly operate a motorized vehicle in case something like this were to happen. That was my mistake and it won't happen again. As soon as you're feeling better and up to it I will arrange for a driving instructor to help teach you better driving techniques."

Leonard: "Oh for crying out loud Sheldon, I don't need a driving instructor. I know how to drive. You're the one that doesn't know how to drive!"

Sheldon: "It's a good thing I don't drive, because if so I might be the one sitting in this hospital with you and Amy if I did. It's not safe for either of us out there on the road anymore and I've got plenty of money saved up. We should hire someone to run our errands for us instead let them risk the inevitability of fiery vehicular death. As for work, we can both telecommute online and stay home from now on."

Leonard sits up more in bed totally unwilling to meet Sheldon's new over the top demands

Leonard: "Sheldon, look at me. I'm alive! I know what happened was awful and scary, but I'm still here. We can't stop living our lives and hide away from the world simply because of this accident. Accidents happen all the time."

Sheldon: "Precisely, they happen all the time. Even more of a reason we should avoid as many as possible. I'm not saying we have to stay in our little apartment continuously. We can still take walks; go to the park for fresh air and such. Just as long as Howard and Raj scout the area for stray dogs and bullies first."

Leonard sighs still too tired to argue about this nonsense.

Leonard: "Let's just talk about this later okay. I think you should go see Amy then come back and tell me how she's doing."

Sheldon: "I can't do that Leonard!"

Leonard: "Why not?"

Sheldon: "She is in a coma! She might never wake up. I can't go in that room. I don't want to see her like this knowing that I might…."

He pauses and clears his throat doing his best not to break down crying again.

Leonard frowns at Sheldon and stares deeply into his eyes confused by his sudden quietness.

Leonard: "might what?"

Sheldon picks up the deck of cards still sitting on the little table tray. He starts to shuffle the cards in his hands.

Sheldon: "Look, let's just play. I don't want to talk about Amy right now."

Leonard decides not to push Sheldon on it any further. He doesn't want his friend to snap again.

Leonard: "Fine. Do you want to be Droids or Dinosaurs?"

Sheldon: "Come on Leonard, do you really even have to ask me that?"

Leonard nods he realizes right away by Sheldon's tone that he wants to be the droids because Sheldon loves robots so much.

Leonard: "Alright, I'll be dinosaurs."

Sheldon separates the cards and begins to deal them out.

Leonard: "Have you spoken to Penny yet?"

Sheldon: "Yes and for your information I already apologized."

Leonard: "Good because she told me what happened."

Sheldon: "I'm sure she did. Are you mad too?"

Leonard sighs as he shakes his head.

Leonard: "No. You're my surrogate family, so you know I can't stay mad at you. Of course that could just be the medication talking."

Sheldon nearly smiles at Leonard's statement, but he suppresses the urge with the Vulcan practice of kolinahr.

Leonard: "Okay, Carnivorous Carcharodontosaurus!"

Sheldon: "I out race your carnivorous creature with my Enchanted Deilenaar Droid."

Leonard: "Yeah and I stomp on your bunny droid with my Giant Giganotosaurus."

Sheldon: "A giant dinosaur … well that is a bit redundant wouldn't you say?"

Leonard: "Yes, but who ever heard of a magical robotic rabbit before either?"

Sheldon: "True. Hey, Leonard…."

Leonard: "Yeah?"

Sheldon: "I brought you something else besides soup."

Leonard: "What?"

Sheldon opens his jacket and pulls out Leonard's old Indiana Jones inhaler. He hands it to Leonard and Leonard stares at very surprised to see it again.

Leonard: "But, when you beat me at chess this became yours those are the rules."

Sheldon nods at Leonard.

Sheldon: "I know and without rules, then the competition has no meaning. But, without friends there is no meaning to the universe so I want you to have it. And, I want you to know that I've been thinking about this a lot. I've come to the conclusion that my life would probably be less pleasant if you were not in it. So don't leave home without this inhaler Leonard. Let it be a reminder to you always of our everlasting friendship."

Leonard: "Really? Wow! Okay, sure…uh Thanks."

Sheldon: "You're welcome. Just promise me one thing. Promise me you'll be here if….well just in case Amy..."

Sheldon pauses as the words catch in this throat.

Leonard frowns sadly as he watches one single tear drop from Sheldon's eye slowly roll down his cheek. Leonard knows exactly what Sheldon is trying to ask without him even having to say anymore. He quietly picks up a small tissue box on the bedside table then holds it out to Sheldon with total sincerity.

Leonard: "I promise. I'll always be there for you Sheldon, friends to the end."

Sheldon nods thankfully as he takes a tissue from the box, blows his nose with it and finally gives Leonard one gentle palm to palm high five. They continue their card game without any more fuss or discussion about their secret friendship promise.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. I've been working on a new outline for the rest of the story to incorporate my original Hogwarts Express storyline into Schrodinger's Catastrophe instead of creating a whole other story that would distract me from this one even more. So now you will all get two fics for the price of one LOL. I just have to work out all the little details, but I know where I want to go with it and how I want to end this SHAMY story now. I hope you'll enjoy it and please leave feedback :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Motherly Meeting **

Mary Cooper fixes herself a cup of coffee as she waits for Sheldon to finish visiting with Leonard and playing their card game.

She turns around to walk back to her seat, but almost bumps into a woman standing in front of the ladies room staring curiously at a yellow caution sign that reads _**"SLIPPERY WHEN WET!".**_

Mary: "Oh excuse me, didn't see you there."

Beverly Hofstadter looks away from the sign briefly to reply.

Beverly: "That's quite alright."

Mary: "Be careful, the floor is wet."

Beverly: "Yes, I know. I can read the sign. I'm just pondering the psychological implications of it. Based on the number of patients currently occupying this hospital, the number of hospital staff members working right now and the amount of time I've been standing in this spot baring witness to this sign…."

Beverly pauses for a moment as she pulls up the sleeve of her gray coat to check her watch again.

Beverly: "….exactly seven minutes and fifty-two seconds this could indicate that there is severe apathy amongst the janitorial staff of this hospital regarding proper maintenance. It calls into question the quality of patient care here or perhaps the shared tacit psychological passivity between those of us currently occupying this space is a contributing factor as well. One could continue to simply wait until the floor is exsiccated by itself, try showing a little more initiative by drawing a staff member's attention to the hazard or find a clean cloth in which to take care of the problem on one's own breaking free from the bonds of any social anxiety this moisture may potentially cause mankind.

She finally looks back at Mary Cooper.

Beverly: "Hmmmmmmmmmmm….what would you do in this situation?"

Mary: "You sound familiar have we met before?"

Beverly stares at her pondering that as well then she shakes her head.

Beverly: "I sincerely doubt it."

Mary stares at her totally confused by Beverly's elaborate assessment of the wet floor. It immediately dawns on Mary that this strange woman sounds a lot like her son. She suddenly recalls seeing pictures of Beverly on her son's computer and realizes who she is talking to. Mary kindly smiles at her.

Mary: "Oh heavens me, you're Beverly Hofstadter aren't you?

Beverly glances at Mary just as emotionless as ever.

Beverly: "Have you read one of my books? Are you some sort of fan?"

Mary: "No, I'm Sheldon's mother, Mary. Mary Cooper!"

Beverly: "Oh good, although I appreciate others' interest in my work I must say that fragrant idolatry of another human being is not very healthy for one's psyche."

Mary: "Well goodness me, it's so nice to finally meet ya. I've heard so much about you from Sheldon. Welcome!"

Mary opens her arms wide to hug Leonard's mom, Beverly tries to step away, but Mary grabs her quick then squeezes her tight. Beverly is flustered by the hug. She keeps her arms down by her sides feeling very uncomfortable with this gesture of physical affection. Once Mary lets her go she replies in a matter of fact even tempered tone.

Beverly: "I can see that you're a hugger. Very interesting, but I should let you know that I am not. Please try to restrain yourself from maudlin displays of physical affection with me in the future."

Mary frowns for a moment and puts her arms back down.

Mary: "Okie Dokie then, I can see why Sheldon likes you so much. He has sent me many articles over the Internets about your lectures on parenting. Keeps telling me to read them I was going to, but then you know the good book just kept hollering my name. Mary! Mary!"

She laughs to lighten the mood, but Beverly does not laugh back. She realizes Mary must be referring to the Internet and mistakenly calls it Internets, but since this is their first meeting Beverly politely chooses not to correct her.

Beverly: "Yes, well your son is a very intelligent young man with a remarkable brain structure. I still have a photo of his CAT scan in my wallet, would you like to see it?"

Before Mary can even answer Beverly opens her purse, pulls out her wallet and quickly shows Mary a bunch of wallet sized CAT scan images of Sheldon's brain. Mary looks down at them confused. She tries hard to smile in order to hide that she finds it disturbing to know that Beverly carries pictures of her son's brain around with her.

Beverly: "Remarkable, cerebral cortex isn't it? He was displeased by the appearance of his left frontal lobe in this particular shot here, but I assured him that it's quite normal for one lobe to be slightly smaller than the others. I also told Leonard that cerebral lobe growth has no bearing on male penis size. Too bad though his brain is quite large."

Beverly shows her an image of Leonard's brain so Mary can see how big his frontal lobes are.

Mary: "Oh, well uh...isn't that something."

Howard and Rajesh come out of the bathroom and see Mary talking to Beverly. They both freeze nervously in their tracks when they see Beverly. Raj immediately whispers into Howard's ear that they should slowly, quietly walk back into the bathroom before it's too late. Howard nods in agreement and they both start to back away. But, Mary sees them first. She waves her hand motioning for them to come say hello.

Howard and Rajesh sigh sadly dreading it already as they walk closer.

Howard: "Hello, Ms. Hofstadter."

Rajesh doesn't speak he just puts his hand up as a quick hello gesture.

Beverly: "Hello. Howard. Rajesh."

Mary smiles then she puts her hand on Howard's shoulder and looks at Beverly.

Mary: "So did you hear about Howard's wedding? Penny told me it was a lovely ceremony. I would have come, but I was on a mission trip doing the Lord's work down in Haiti or as I like to call it Hades."

Mary laughs at her own joke again. But, no one laughs with her.

Beverly looks down at the wedding band on Howard's finger. She finally grins pleasantly surprised by this news.

Beverly: "Congratulations, I must admit I wasn't aware they had passed gay marriage in the state of California. But, good for you two!"

Howard: "No! I married a woman not Raj! Bernadette, remember I told you about her before."

Raj nods in agreement with Howard. Beverly frowns again.

Beverly: "Oh Howard. I am disappointed. When are you and Rajesh going to accept the truth? There's no harm in expressing your love as long as you make sure to use plenty of lubricant when engaging in any rough anal activities. But, now you're dragging some innocent young girl into your homo-erotic relationship. Are you really that desperate to win your mother's approval?"

Howard: "We are not desperate! And for the last time Raj and I are not gay! I'll have you know that I'm very much in love with my wife. Bernadette completes me in every way and is a wonderful partner."

Rajesh nods in agreement with him, but he also puts his hands on his hips in very effeminate way which makes Beverly sigh because she still doesn't believe them. She thinks they just will not accept their true feelings. Mary frowns at her approval of gay marriage and then she tries to put her two cents in on the matter.

Mary: "Actually, I thought it was your son that was the homo, but it turns out I was wrong thank God! I met Bernadette today. Sweet …sweet girl, you know for a rosary rattler."

Beverly: "Well, nevertheless I'm not here for idle chit chat or to counsel these two on their sexual ambiguity. I'm here to see Leonard. Do you know where he is currently located?"

Mary: "Sheldon is with him now. They are in room 411. I can take you back there if you'd like?"

Beverly: "Alright then. But, first I must urinate."

She swiftly takes hold of her rolling bag handle then heads directly into the ladies room to void her bladder and cry about her son's predicament. Mary watches her walk away while shaking her head at how peculiar Beverly behaves. Then she turns towards Howard and Rajesh who both look irritated and start bickering again like an old married couple with Raj whispering into Howard's ear about keeping his promises. Mary interrupts their silly chattering.

Mary: "Lord, have mercy. Is she always like that?"

Howard: "Oh yeah! It's no wonder Leonard is so neurotic."

Raj nods and frowns embarrassed by another awkward encounter with Beverly Hofstadter. Then he whispers into Howard's ear again. Howard sighs in return after listening to him finally ready to give in to what Raj wants.

Howard: "We've got to go Mrs. Cooper. I promised Raj I'd take him to Bed, Bath & Beyond to pick out a new shower curtain for his apartment and get one of those cradle leg pillows for Leonard."

Mary smiles sweetly at them and says quick goodbyes to Howard and Rajesh. As soon as they leave the hospital Mary shakes her head again then says to herself out loud…"That woman may have her head screwed on too tight, but she may be right on the nose about those two being fruit pies."

Several minutes later, Mary and Beverly enter Leonard's hospital room while he is still playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a with Sheldon.

Leonard: "Mom?"

Mary: "Look who I found!"

Sheldon: "Beverly!"

Beverly: "Good afternoon, boys."

Sheldon: "I'm so glad you're here we could use your expertise. I was just telling your son how his neuroreceptors may have been more damaged during the accident than I thought. His doctor should order him another brain scan just to be safe. You are so good at analyzing brains Beverly perhaps you should take a look. Then cross reference it with his old CAT scan in your wallet. It usually takes me only three moves to beat him at this game because of my eidetic memory, but this last round I just beat him in two. He's never been what anyone would call a genius per se, but I'm afraid he could lose his job at the university if he continues this mental decline. He'll end up managing an Office Max at this rate."

Beverly is grateful that Sheldon cares so much about her son's health. But, she manages to restrain herself from showing her emotions.

Beverly: "It's nice to see you, Sheldon. I'll talk to his doctor about it."

Sheldon nods happily at her while Leonard throws the rest of his cards down on the table exasperated with Sheldon.

Leonard: "That's it, game over. I'm just tired and they've got me doped up on painkillers. I'm not losing my mind here."

Sheldon: "Oh really. Okay riddle me this Batman, what's F E times F I times F E times L?"

Leonard puts his head back against his pillows too tired to answer Sheldon because he is starting to get another headache.

Mary: "Sheldon, leave him alone. Leonard needs his rest. Let's go find the hospital gift shop. I want to get a card for Amy's mom."

Sheldon sheepishly nods at his mother stands up and offers the chair to Beverly to sit down in like proper southern gentlemen always should. She can't help herself Beverly finally smiles at Sheldon for being so polite to her.

Beverly: "Thank you."

Sheldon: "You're welcome."

Beverly: "I want you to know I've already fulfilled the appropriate social custom by sending your girlfriend flowers and a card."

Sheldon: "Thank you."

Beverly: "You're welcome."

Mary: "Leonard, sweetie would you like us to bring you anything else?"

Leonard shakes his head and smiles at Sheldon's mom.

Leonard: "No, I'll be fine. But, I want to know what's going on with Amy. Have you heard any more news?"

Mary shakes her head sadly then she looks at Sheldon. Sheldon avoids eye contact with her.

Mary: "We'll go check with her mom see what we can find out okay."

Leonard: "Thanks."

Mary: "No problem, now you get some rest. We'll be back to check on you in the morning."

He smiles coyly at Mary and tries to imitate a Texas southern accent for her.

Leonard: "Yes ma'am."

Mary smiles back very happy to give him the same love and care she gives her own children.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Maternal Instinct **

After Mary and Sheldon leave the room Leonard looks at his mother skeptically and frowns.

Leonard: "What are you doing here?"

Beverly: "Isn't it obvious? I am here to see how you are doing."

Leonard: "Really? When I was twelve and needed my tonsils removed you tipped a cab driver to take me to the hospital so you and dad could fly to Paris for a seminar. When I was eighteen and needed my appendix taken out you sent flowers and went to Washington D.C. instead."

Beverly takes of her glasses to ritualistically clean them which is something she does whenever she gets nervous. But, her facial expressions and tone stay calm and seemingly emotionless. She finishes cleaning them then puts them back on.

Beverly: "President Clinton requested me specifically to counselor his young daughter after the scandal broke. I was fulfilling my civic duty to our country with my trip to D.C. Leonard. As for the seminar you speak of I suspected your father was meeting up with another floozy over there. Of course, it turned out that I was right. His cheating ways didn't start with that waitress Leonard its been going on for years thats why I stopped having intercourse with your father. I just didn't want to worry you or your brother and sister while you were all still in school. Besides, I made sure your Uncle Floyd met you at the hospital so you wouldn't be alone. You always liked spending time with him."

Leonard sighs at her angrily.

Leonard: "Well what about last year, when I had that bad asthma attack and had to be rushed to emergency? All my friends came to see about me. Sheldon said he called you and that you told him that you were too busy, too busy for what exactly?"

Beverly: "I was in London at Buckingham Palace, Leonard. Surely, you don't think one little asthma attack is more important than the one of most historical events of the new century. I was invited by the royal family to attend the wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton. I couldn't possibly turn the Queen down. You've had several asthma attacks growing up that I was there for, that's why I've always told you to keep your inhaler nearby. I don't know why it is so hard for you to simply follow my instructions. After all they are for your own benefit."

Leonard: "And, I don't know why it's so hard for you to be there for your own son!"

Beverly removes her glasses from her face again and starts cleaning them more.

Beverly: "Well I'm here now aren't I? Look, I didn't come here to argue with you I came because…"

Leonard interrupts her because he is still very hurt by her previous treatment.

Leonard: "Because what?" You didn't have a more pressing engagement to attend this time is that it? I don't need your pity!"

Beverly: "Its not pity for a mother to be concerned about her child's well being. Its prudent and evolutionary. I called your doctor while I was at the airport in New Jersey and discussed your ailments with him already. According to Dr. Patel you are going to be just fine. I know this accident was serious which is why I came to see for myself. Getting your tonsils and your appendix removed are very common medical procedures. I made sure you had the best doctors taking care of you back then. Both were colleagues of mine, so I knew their track records with medical procedures. I wouldn't let any simple buffoon with a medical license operate on my son. But, this latest incident was a serious catastrophe; the chances of survival after a car explosion of that magnitude and ferocity are much lower. I had to come and make sure you were being properly cared for, its one of my numerous motherly duties."

Leonard: "Oh so you had to come and fulfill your motherly duty. You are unbelievable, you know that! My surrogate family cares more about me than my real family! You know sometimes I wish..."

He pauses for a second trying not to say something he'll regret later. Leonard's eyes burn from the medication and emotional turmoil he is feeling towards his mother.

Beverly: "Go on Leonard say what you were going to say?"

He sighs sadly then glares at her deciding that she deserves to hear how truly feels.

Leonard: "Sometimes, I wish you weren't my mother."

She starts cleaning her glasses again this time faster and harder than before.

Beverly: "I see. So what I hear you're saying is that you don't feel that my maternal aptitude has been up to par? You'd prefer to have someone with more emotional maternal instincts like for example that Mary Cooper person?"

Leonard: "Yes, that's what I'm saying!"

Beverly stands up immediately after he says this and smoothes down her skirt with her hand trying her best not to start crying. She grips her glasses tightly.

Beverly: "I'm sorry you feel that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go urinate."

Leonard: "Oh my God! Really! That's all you have to say! Fine! Go!"

Leonard grunts in anger and hurt frustration then he turns his head towards the window away from her. Beverly walks towards the door to go back to the bathroom and cry once again. But, she suddenly stops right before reaching the door. She turns around to look at Leonard.

Beverly: "For the record son, you should know though it may not always appear that way my affection for you is greater than you can possibly imagination."

Leonard turns his head to look at his mother in disbelief, but then he notices something he has never noticed before in her eyes. He watches in awe as her tears finally begin to fall. Before this moment, he was positive she didn't even have tear ducts because he can't remember the last time he saw her cry. Leonard instantly feels guilty for his harshness towards her. He realizes that just like Sheldon she desperately is trying to bottle up all of her emotions all of the time.

Leonard: "Mom? Hey, look I'm sorry okay! Please, don't cry. Please!"

Beverly rushes back over to Leonard's side. She grabs his head with her trembling hands and pulls him in tightly to her chest. Her tears gush out of her like water from the bathroom faucet she usually turns on to hide the sound of her crying from the world.

Beverly: "No, I'm sorry….I'm so...so sorry! I never wanted you to see me like this. I was afraid! Every time you got hurt, had an asthma attack or needed surgery I cried. I cried a lot! Every single time! I didn't want you to see how weak it made me feel. I watched both of my parents die in a hospital and it broke my heart. But, you know what the last words my father said to me before he died were Leonard?"

Leonard: "No."

Beverly: "I was an emotion wreck crying and begging him not to leave me. And he said "Buck up Beverly, Buck up." He didn't want me to cry so after that day I tried to stop, but I could only manage to stop in public. After I lost them I wanted to be a strong parent capable of controlling my emotions like they always did. But, I should have been strong enough to be there for you when you needed me I realize that now."

She pulls out a picture of herself sitting in a rocking chair holding a crying fussy Leonard in her arms when he was a very small baby. Leonard has never seen this photo before he stares at the photo shocked that she actually carries it around with her like a normal mother would.

Beverly: "Will you forgive me?"

Leonard looks at his mother's tears and her smeared mascara. He can't hold his own emotions in anymore either. Leonard begins to cry in his mother's arms for first time in what seems like forever. He nods his head and whispers to her.

Leonard: "Yes."

They hold each other close for several more minutes and for first time in a long time Leonard finally feels that his mother truly loves him.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story, please leave feedback. The next chapter you will find out what is going on with Amy. Thanks for being so patient with me. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Gift Giving Visitation **

Sheldon and Mary find the hospital gift shop and look around for something nice to give to Amy and her mother. Sheldon hates the social convention of gift giving, but he decides it's necessary under these circumstances. His mother assures him that it would be impolite to visit Amy empty handed so Sheldon browses around the gift shop with her.

Mary: "Oh look over here Sheldon. How about this bouquet for Amy's mom? Isn't it lovely?"

Sheldon shakes his head in protest.

Sheldon: "Mom, No. There are chrysanthemum blossoms in it. Those can be poisonous."

Mary frowns not quite understanding Sheldon's reasoning, but then she decides to pick out something more traditional instead.

Mary: "Alright, how about roses? They're gorgeous."

Sheldon: "No! They have thorns on them. What are you trying to kill her?"

Mary lets out an audible sigh of exasperation.

Mary: "Okay, Sheldon since you're so smart you pick out the bouquet."

Sheldon puts his hand up to his chin to think about which bouquet to get. He carefully analyzes and nixes each one until he reaches a bouquet of pretty blue flowers accented with little Thomas the train and friend toys attached to sticks. This flower arrangement is meant for a mother who has just given birth to a baby boy and it even has an "It's a boy" red, white and blue ribbon around the bottom. But, Sheldon absolutely loves Thomas the toy train engines. He recalls Amy mentioning her mother use to work for Amtrak as an accountant so he assumes that means she likes trains too.

He points his index finger at it.

Sheldon: "That one!"

His mother frowns at his choice.

Mary: "Seriously? Come on, you don't really think that's appropriate do you?"

Sheldon: "Yes, just remove the ribbon and it'll be perfect. Oh and here put this little blue calculator pen in there. Accountants love calculators!"

He picks up the calculator pen from a metal rack in the store then he hands it to her. Mary thinks it looks ridiculous, but she does what he wants and sticks the pen in the baby bouquet. She carries the bouquet with her over to the card section to pick out a nice Christian themed card for Amy's mother to go with it.

Sheldon walks over to the baby girl section of the shop. He picks out a pretty pink fuzzy princess blanket for Amy and a cute Pepto-Bismol pink and brown stuffed monkey wearing a tiara. He smiles when his mind suddenly flashes back to an image of a drunken Amy telling him that people love monkeys. Sheldon thinks about their trips to the zoo together and how much Amy loved watching the monkeys interact with each other just as much as he loves watching the koalas.

After purchasing their gifts, they go upstairs to the third floor. As they approach the critical intensive care unit where Amy's room is Sheldon starts to feel queasy and nervous about going inside.

Sheldon: "I can't go in there!"

Mary: "Now Shelly come on. You can do this. "

Sheldon: "No! Go on without me. I just need a minute."

He wildly shakes his head at her then walks over to a row of seats and sits down to catch his breath. He takes deep breath and blows his nose again in a tissue. Mary looks at him sadly then she leaves Amy's presents on the seat next to Sheldon.

Mary: "She should get these from you."

Sheldon looks away from her so she will not see his face is starting to tick uncontrollably. Mary gently kisses him on the forehead hoping that he'll change his mind and come inside soon.

She can tell he is about to start crying again so Mary decides to go in alone and not embarrass him further by making more of a fuss. She pushes the buzzer on the wall and talks to one of the nurses. A nurse unlocks the door to let her inside and Mary takes one sad fleeting glance at Sheldon before heading in.

Sheldon stares at the blue and white checker board patterned floor and focuses on trying to count the lines on the floor to keep from getting more emotional. Doing math in his mind helps to calm his fragile nerves, but his effort is wasted when Amy's mother comes out of a doctor's office.

She sees Sheldon sitting all alone so walks over to speak to him. Her eyes are very red from crying. She holds her handkerchief in one hand and vanilla file full of information and forms in the other. Sheldon freezes in place when he sees her approaching.

Amy's mom: "Hello, Sheldon. Do you mind if I sit down?"

He shakes his head no and stares at her as she sits beside him. Sheldon clears his throat and works up the courage to finally ask about Amy.

Sheldon: "How is she?"

Amy's mom: "Not well I'm afraid. She is still in a coma. Dr. Lorre says she needs more surgery on her brain. He wants to bring in a specialist. Apparently, he is one of only four trained to do a very delicate experimental procedure that could help restore Amy's cognitive functioning. He's in Aurora now, but he's flying back tonight. The good news is that Dr. Lorre says the injuries sustained to the rest of her body are very minimal so the quicker she has the surgery the better. Her muscle and bones are in good shape now, but they will get weaker the longer she stays like this. Dr. Lorre believes she'll be able to walk and talk again if we do the surgery, but it's a tricky area of the brain they plan to cut into. I just want do what's best for Amy."

Amy's mother chokes back tears as she speaks and Sheldon stares back silently not sure what to do.

Amy's mom: "Amy loves science. She's been studying biology since she was a little girl. I know her and she wouldn't want to live without being able to do what she loves. Dr. Lorre seems confident that it will work, but he gave me a lot of information to read about the risk. I don't really understand it all and I'm not sure if Amy's insurance will even cover the procedure."

Sheldon: "I'll pay for it then."

Amy's mom blinks her eyes in surprise. She didn't expect to hear this from him.

Amy's mom: "That's very kind of you. But, you don't have to do that. I can take out a second mortgage on house. I have nothing else to lose anyway, now that my Ted is gone. Amy is all I have."

Sheldon: "No! I want to do it. Please let me."

Amy's mom smiles at him than wipes her eyes with her handkerchief. She opens her purse to look for something while Sheldon nervously fidgets in his seat.

Amy's mom: "You know what would be a big help. Amy keeps all of her insurance information on her computer, but I haven't been able to access it yet. You're good with computers right?"

Sheldon anxiously nods at her in reply.

Amy's mom: "Maybe you can get in there and see whether or not she is fully covered for a procedure like this. Read through this packet Dr. Lorre gave me too so I can be sure that I'm making the right decision here."

She pulls the key to Amy's apartment out and hands it to Sheldon along with the vanilla file full of information about the procedure. Sheldon immediately opens the file and reads over the first page. Then he looks back up at her with a very pragmatic expression.

Sheldon: "I won't let you down."

Amy's mom smiles at him.

Amy's mom: "You're such a good boy. When Amy first introduced us I thought this relationship must be some kind of a joke. I was scared for her. She was never that interested in guys before. She was just madly in love with science. But, ever since you two got together all Amy ever wants to talk about is you and all these new friends you introduced her too. But, I still need to ask you something Sheldon and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Sheldon: "Yes, of course."

Amy's mom takes a deep breath to think about exactly how to word her question.

Amy's mom: "None of us know what's going to happen to her. If this surgery doesn't work then she may not last much longer. I won't let her live the rest of her life on a respiratory. I don't believe that's the life she would want and it's not the life I want for her. If she does survive then I need to know whether or not you're going to be there for her during recovery? The last thing she needs after brain surgery is a broken heart. So before it comes to that, I need to know if you can handle this.

Sheldon sits up straighter as he looks at Amy's mother. After his traumatic train ordeal with the gatekeepers in his mind Sheldon knows exactly how he feels about Amy and he doesn't want to let her down.

Sheldon: "When I first met Amy, I must say I was surprised. I'd never met anyone who reminds me so much of myself and I'm very remarkable so the chances that I ever would were quite diminutive. My intentions are to not date anyone else ever again. She is it for me so rest assured that I'm not going anywhere."

Amy's mom smiles at him.

Amy's mom: "Well, good. I'm glad you feel that way Sheldon. But, let's take things one step at a time. You can go back to Amy's apartment and see what you can find out about her insurance. I'm going to stay with her tonight and fill out some more of this paperwork. When the specialist gets here there going to start immediately prepping her for surgery. "

Sheldon: "Okay, I'll email you the details."

Amy's mom stands up ready to go back in and sit with her daughter. Sheldon stands up too. Mary comes back out of Amy's room. She gives Amy's mom a big hug. Amy's mom explains the plans for Amy's risky new surgery to Mary too and how Sheldon offered to check her computer.

Sheldon: "We should go. I want to get to Amy's place before it gets dark."

Mary smiles glad to know Sheldon cares so much, but she doesn't want him to leave this hospital without seeing Amy.

Mary: "Don't you think you should at least say goodbye to Amy before we leave. This may be your last chance."

He shakes his head at her and pouts out his lip.

Sheldon: "But, I don't want to say goodbye. I want her to live."

Mary: "Then just talk to her Shelly! The nurse told me it's good for coma patients to hear a familiar voice."

Sheldon knows his mother is correct about that, but the idea of going in there still makes him queasy.

Mary picks up the blanket and stuffed monkey off the seat and holds them out to Sheldon.

Mary: "She needs you. Go!"

Sheldon sighs sadly, but he finally takes the presents from her. Amy's mom smiles at Mary and Sheldon.

Amy's mom: "Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

Mary nods at her while Sheldon walks up to the big automatic doors leading to the intensive care unit.

Sheldon forgets all about the buzzer and instead knocks on the door three times in his usual way yelling out "Nurse!" three times until someone finally buzzes him in.

He goes inside the unit and searches for room 314. He finds Amy's room and stands right outside for several uneasy seconds too afraid to look in on her.

Dr. Lorre sees him and starts walking over to greet Sheldon. Desperate to avoid chit chatting he ducks into Amy's room then closes the door behind him before the doctor reaches him. Dr. Lorre is stopped by a nurse who wants to talk to him about another patient so he lets Sheldon be alone with Amy.

Sheldon turns around to face Amy's hospital bed. He flinches at the sound of steady beeps coming from her heart monitor. He looks at Amy and she appears to be just sleeping, but his brain knows the truth. This situation is serious and Amy's face is sickly pale. Her arms have lots of little bandages from cut glass all over them and she has large white bandage strips surrounding her cranium.

A large portion of her hair in back is already been cut off and a bandage placed over it to cover her stitches. He knows soon her beautiful long brown hair will be shaved off completely for the next surgery and it makes him sadder. He walks likes a robot on autopilot as he moves a few steps closer to her bedside.

Sheldon: "Amy? Amy can you hear me?"

He stares at the blue jutting line of her heart monitor and the tiny red flashing dot next to her IV pump. He nervously tries to smile at her.

Sheldon: "Look, see I brought this blanket so you can stay warm."

He holds up the fluffy pink blanket for her to see hoping against all reality that she will open her eyes to look at it. When she doesn't respond at all, he softly drapes it over her. Next, he tries to show her the stuffed monkey he purchased. He squeezes its belly and the monkey starts to shake side to side like its dancing.

Sheldon: "It kind of looks like Ricky. I know how much you've missed that temperamental little primate ever since he overdosed on cocaine."

He continues to stare at her, but Amy still doesn't respond so he puts the monkey down beside her pillow. He pulls out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and starts pressing the screen to play her a song.

Sheldon: "Listen, it's almost dinner time. I'm playing our song."

His phone starts to play the Super Mario Brothers theme song and he wiggles the phone side to side hoping that she can hear it. Listening to the song makes Sheldon recall the first time Amy made his favorite meal spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it just like his mom does. But, Amy remains unresponsive and it makes Sheldon's heartache.

Sheldon sighs sadly as he shuts his phone off. Memories of the times they've spent together start to overwhelm his mind again. He walks over to her bedside and pulls up a chair next to it. Sheldon sits down then he stares at her feeling totally helpless and alone. He usually loves to be alone, but not this time. Now he just wants Amy to wake up, but she can't.

Sheldon: "Amy, please wake up. I'm in hell here! "

He pauses again to watch her, but nothing so he continues.

Sheldon: "I wish I knew how to fix this. Your doctor is bringing in a specialist to help so don't give up. Don't forget we haven't finished the fifth installment of Fun with Flags yet. And, you still owe me a H.O model two series train set with matching train accessories.

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he looks at her.

Sheldon: "I've recently figured out some important facts about our relationship that I would like to discuss with you. So come back to me. I promise I'll stop saying biology is not a real science If you do. I can buy you more jewelry if you want. I'll do whatever makes you happy. Just come back and give me a second chance."

He closes his eyes for a moment and imagines Amy speaking back to him. He smiles with his eyes closed as he pictures her smiling back at him. Sheldon reopens his eyes then he finally removes his latex gloves. He tosses them into a hospital waste reciprocal bin. Sheldon gently takes Amy's right hand in between his hands. He holds her hand and silent stares at her wishing he could find some way to save her life.

Sheldon recalls an Indian folktale his mother read to him as a child about a monkey and a princess. He loved that story growing up because he identified with the monkey who was picked on by all the other monkeys for being different. Sheldon also loved the princess because she was so very kind to the monkey, but he never really got the true meaning of that story until now. Looking at Amy lying there like sleeping beauty he knows that she is his princess and that they are meant to be together. He stares at her lips for a while and almost considers kissing her, but before he can make up his mind a nurse comes in the room to give Amy another shot. Amy's mom appears at the doorway next along with his mother.

Mary: "Shelly, we should probably get going now."

Sheldon wipes his water eyes with the back of his hand and nods at his mother. For so long he didn't want to come in this room because of this very excruciating moment. He hated the idea of having to leave Amy again knowing it may be the last time he will ever see her alive.

As Sheldon slowly stands up his legs feel weak and wobbly. He holds onto the metal railing around Amy's bed to steady his shaking knees. Amy's mom gives Sheldon a reassuring pat on the arm as she takes his place beside Amy for the night.

Sheldon: "I'll make sure to email you the insurance information right away Mrs. Fowler."

Amy's mom: "Thanks for your help Sheldon. I really appreciate it."

He walks towards the door then Sheldon turns his head to take one last look at his sleeping princess before heading out of the hospital. Mary smiles at him glad he finally did the right thing.

Mary: "I'm so proud of you."

Sheldon: "I know."

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and now I have a question for you all. I have one more chapter coming soon where Sheldon visits Amy's apartment and reads her diary. After that I've already outlined and planned to tell an elaborate sci-fi dream where Sheldon tries to save his princess Amy involving some of his favorite tv and movie characters. But, based on some of feedback i'm getting I'm not sure people are interested in reading about Sheldon's emotional journey to save her in his mind and just want to skip to the end. **

**Would you all just rather I skip right away to after the surgery is over and finished the story or do you want to read about Sheldon trying to save her? I could also try to write Sheldon's epic dream as a seperate story, but I think it fits better if its all in one. Well anyway let me know what you think and then I'll decide. Thanks for reading :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all for the feedback on the last few chapters I posted. After reading all of the comments and finally finishing my other story The Cooper Fowler Proposal, I'm ready to go ahead with my plan to write Sheldon's epic dream fantasy. But, I am not going to include that story here in Schrodinger's Catastrophe so that everything will flow together better and so that this story can move forward to what happens after Amy's surgery in the next chapter without getting totally sidetracked by the dream. **

**Instead, I've created a separate additional story in which Sheldon's quest to save Amy is the main focus. So those of you who were interested in Sheldon's dream and his emotional journey can start reading that story before continuing on with this fic. I've already written the first chapter of the new story. The dream will crossover three of Sheldon's favorite book, television and film franchises including the worlds of Harry Potter, Firefly and Lord of the Rings infused with characters from the Big Bang Theory. Sheldon's dream story is called Schrodinger's Catastrophe: Return of the Princess and will be posted next. **

**My suggest is for everyone to read Sheldon's dream in order to get the full picture of Schrodinger's Catastrophe, but I'll make sure this story on its own still makes sense in case some readers choose not to read the other one too. I'm going to try to write the entire dream story before finishing up this story, so it might be awhile before the next chapter is posted here. I may choose to write both fics simultaneously as long as Sheldon's dream is finished before the last chapter of this story it should all work out. But, its important to note that Sheldon's new dream story ties in heavily with his previous dream about the gatekeepers in chapters 12-14 and will also tie together with the ending of Schrondinger. Now I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter and again thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Diary of a Madly in Love Scientist**

Mary and Sheldon leave the hospital together. The entire ride over to Amy's apartment Sheldon criticizes his mother's driving. He is terrified of getting into an accident after what happened to Amy and Leonard and Sheldon keeps pressing on an imaginary brake with his foot every time they reach a stop light or stop sign. Mary starts getting annoyed with his constant whining at every turn, but she does her best to be patient with him. Sheldon is glad when he finally sees Amy's building that they have arrived safely despite calculating that the odds were not in their favor.

Sheldon: "There it is finally! Pull over. But, not too fast!"

Mary slowly pulls the car over to the side of street right in front of Amy's building.

Mary: "Are you sure you don't want me to come up with you?"

Sheldon: "I'll be fine. Hacking into an Apple computer is child's play. I don't want to drive with you after dark so don't worry about coming to pick me up. I'll just sleep here tonight."

Mary: "Really you're going to sleep here alone? But, you didn't even bring your Sunday night pajamas or your toothbrush Shelly. What about all your bedtime bathroom rituals?"

Sheldon: "I've already got it covered mother. A couple of months ago I spent the night on Amy's couch when I missed getting my hair cut. After that, I made sure to leave an emergency sleepover bag in her closet just in case I ever need to sleep over again. It's got all the essentials in it my pajamas, a night cap, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, a flash drive, glow sticks, comic books and my limited edition Green Lantern lantern to use as a nightlight. "

She frowns at him looking totally confused and worried about Sheldon's admission that he has slept over at Amy's place before.

Mary: "Wait a minute, mister! Are you telling me you actually spend the night with Amy and you keep a sleepover bag in her apartment?"

Sheldon: "Yes. So?"

He replies in a very matter of fact tone as though its inconsequential information. But, Mary is still shocked to hear this news. She narrows her eyes a bit and questions him further.

Mary: "So…did you two commit physical sins of the flesh? Do I have to remind you what the Bible says about fornicators!"

He frowns back at her and arches his eyebrows.

Sheldon: "Of course not! I just slept on the couch mother. Amy slept in her room."

Mary's smile returns and she pats his cheek gently with her hand.

Mary: "That's my good boy. I'm so proud you didn't give into temptation. They're is plenty of time for that sort of thing after you put a ring on it."

Sheldon suddenly feels uncharacteristically uncomfortable having this conversation about sex and marriage with his mother. He is already starting to regret his previous decision to avoid physical intimacy with Amy especially considering her current circumstances, but he doesn't want his mother to know that so he changes the subject.

Sheldon: "Just remember to pick up some Fancy Feast for Zazzles on the way home."

He gives her one dollar to pay for the cat food. She shakes her head knowing its not nearly enough to pay for it. But, she kindly decides not to pester him for more money.

Mary: "Alright, anything else?"

Sheldon: "Yes. The emergency key to Penny's apartment is in the bowl by my front door. Make sure to put the key back where it belongs when you're done. Also, as hard is it may be try to refrain from cleaning up Penny's atom bomb of a mess when you enter her apartment. I tried that once and it didn't go over so well. Just pick up Zazzles and leave. Oh and if Penny comes by later remind her not to sit in my spot. No one is allowed to sit in my spot. I like it to be as I left it when I return."

Mary: "Uh yeah okay whatever you say. You have a good night Shelly."

Sheldon: "Goodnight."

Sheldon exits the car. Then he quickly heads up to Amy's apartment 314 to check her computer for important insurance information. He stops at her front door like always to knock even though he knows Amy is not home right now he can't help knocking anyway. After he finishes knocking on the door and calling out her name three times, Sheldon pulls out the key and opens her front door.

Once inside her apartment Sheldon immediately resets the time on Amy's microwave and stove because according to his pocket watch they are both two minutes too slow. He removes his jacket and properly hangs it up in the closet. Then Sheldon sits down in front of her computer and turns it on. He mentally pats himself on the back when it takes him less than a minute to figure out her password. He isn't surprised to discover that Amy used their latest word of the day for her new password. But, Sheldon is pleased that Amy has all of her important computer files aptly labeled in a scientific code that he can easily understand.

Penny sends a text message just to check up on him while on her break, but Sheldon does not answer her back. He is too busy reading through Amy's insurance policy to make sure it will cover her surgery. Everything looks to be in order so he emails it to Amy's mother. Sheldon clicks send on his email and is about to shut off her computer when he notices another file. Unlike all the other files on Amy's computer this one has a lock icon which indicates that it's meant to be kept private.

He considers opening up the file to find out what it contains, but his imaginary friend Tiny Spock magically appears on her desk. Tiny Spock tells Sheldon not to look because it is none of his business and includes Amy's private thoughts. Sheldon is about to take his mentor's advice and step away from the computer, but suddenly Sheldon's other imaginary colleague Darth Maul appears next. In Sheldon's imagination Tiny Darth Maul swiftly cuts off Tiny Spock's little head with his little red lightsaber making him disappear from Sheldon's mind. Then Tiny Darth Maul tells Sheldon not to be a pussy and to use the force to open up the file already. He nods at his imaginary friend and continues on.

Sheldon tries to break the lock, but Amy has created cyber booby traps to block out any potential intruders. He manages to sidestep the traps, but then he is suddenly blindsided by the sound of Amy's voice emanating from the computer. To block out hackers, Amy recorded a long and incredibly disturbing biology lecture on the genital warts of capuchin monkeys. Sheldon listens to her lecture over and over again just happy to hear her voice once again. The lecture is forty five minutes long and he is forced to listen to it three times in a row, but he doesn't mind. After the third time the recording finally turns off on its own. Amy figured that anyone willing to listen to her disgusting lecture about monkey herpes for that long deserves to read her file. The lock icon disappears and Sheldon clicks OPEN.

The file contains Amy's personal diary of social interactions dating all the way back to her childhood plagued with many painful and embarrassing encounters. High school was such a particularly bleak period of her life that when Sheldon clicks to the page about her high school years it consist of a mostly blank page with only one sentence written down to describe her experience. _**"It was hop."**_ The entire diary is written in Amy's own personal made up language called OP. Fortunately, for him Amy taught Sheldon her langauge on their very first date.

Sheldon continues reading the diary through her college years and he finds her many scientific accomplishments during that period actually quite impressive. The more he reads about Amy's life the closer he feels to her which both delights and depresses him at the same time. Sheldon is fascinated by her life story, but he also has so many new questions he wants to ask her that he knows he can not.

He frowns with jealousy when he reads her intimate thoughts about what he can only assume is a man named Gerard. Amy describes Gerard as an excellent companion and thorough lover. He gets even more jealous when he reads about her time in the Middle East with her ex-fiancé Faisal. Sheldon clicks away to another chapter of her diary that turns out to be all about Penny. Her interactions with Penny are the least interesting to him, so he quickly clicks to the last entry in her diary.

_**Entry #5318008***_

_**Top is the thop Thursday of the mop in a mop with fop Thursday ops and I hop a dop with Shel-op. I'm taking top op work so I can gop my cop topped op before our dop. **_

_**Le-op is picking me op so wop can rop some errops. This shop give mop a chance to bop with Shel-op's bop fop and hop me nop bop girl-op of the wop in Shel-op's wop email bop. Gops like it when their girl-ops pop an op in what their mop comrops hop to sop according to Pen-op. I'm lopping so mop nop sop tops from Pen-op its nop wop our Menses are synchrop.**_

_**Fop op dop Shel-op and I are gop op to eaop at our lop wop holop, The Chop Fop whop we wop order our usual eops sopped by my wonderop bop fop forop. Nop, we op to take a lop drop to Bur-op to lop at mop tops. Shel-op really lops tops. He tops about tops so mop that lop nop I had a drop about op together on a top. It wop jop the two of ops alone wopping the pop land-op of Sop Cali-op pop bop. Then sopply our ops mopped. I wopped as Shel-op flopped his lop flop chestnop hop wop his hop. I topped my pop towards his top sop my sex-op avail-op much lop the fem-babop shops off her engop hind-op to mops of her spops. **_

_**Shel-op topped towards mop and copped mop his princop while ropping his hop op to gop brop away op flops on my shoul-op. We lopped in for a kop, bop jop as our lops topped my stup-op alarm clop went op top mops too early. ACK! I thop Shel-op resopped it the lop top he wop hop. I cop not gop bop to slop after that drop sop I jop gop op and bropped my tops. I've bropped my tops a lop late-ops. I shoul-op gop a nop topbop sop. I wop if Shel-op ever thops abop mop wop he is bropping his tops. **_

_**According to op rop agree-op, I gop to chop whop wop gop after the mop top stop for the rop of op dop. Bern-op tol-op mop of a wop plop called Look-op Point and whop wop gop thop I'm gop to dip into mop neuro-bop bop of trops to sop if I cop gop Shel-op to kop mop. I haven't bop this opped since hop heloped mop hop during Ho-op's spop lop. Whop hop topped my hop my utop quipped. Fais-op wop bop so jealop. **_

_**Nop if op Shel-op would wop to top mop more op or at lop op up abop his flops every op in awhop. Hop would nop wop mop to admop thop, but the trop is Dr. Shel-op Lop Coop is the mop of my drops. He mops me sop hoppy and I jop wop to mop him hoppy top. I hop op dop I gop to chop my nop to Dr. Amy Farrah Foop-Coop. I wop I cop bop sop hop fops the sop wop. Bop, I cop nop top if he is fopping for me or jop lops himself too mop to lop any-op else. Wop mop top on our dop I cop gop the trop op of hop or at lop wop up the courop to jop sop Shel-op I LOP YOU SOP MOP! **_

After reading Amy's last diary entry Sheldon misses her even more. He looks at the time again and it's almost past his bed time so he closes the file and turns off her computer. Sheldon takes his emergency sleepover bag out of Amy's closet then he heads for the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he sees Amy keeps her toothbrush inside a protective locked glass case just like he does Sheldon smiles, but he has no idea that the toothbrush under the case is really Gerard. Amy keeps Gerard in the lock box for protection and her regular teeth cleaning brush inside the medicine cabinet next to the toothpaste.

Sheldon finishes his night time bathroom rituals, including showering, face cleaning, flossing and bladder voiding. But, since he is not in his own bathroom he refrains from engaging in any sort of self abuse even though being surrounded by all of Amy's things is making his body crave the release. He suppresses his primitive urges and puts on his plaid pajamas and robe. After using the bathroom he goes into the kitchen to make some warm chamomile tea. He hopes the tea will calm his nerves and help prevent him from getting too homesick alone in her apartment. Sheldon makes the tea exactly the way he likes it, but after taking just one sip he frowns then pours it out in the sink.

He makes a mental note to purchase for Amy his favorite brand of tea because he doesn't care for the kind she has in her kitchen. But then, he remembers there may not be a point if she doesn't wake up soon. Sheldon frowns sadly as he picks up the colorful blanket on the back of Amy's couch and wraps it around his shoulders for comfort. He secretly wishes he could wrap his arms around her instead. He takes the blanket with him to her bedroom.

Sheldon feels awkward entering Amy's bedroom for the first time, especially unescorted. He has stood at the doorway of her room a couple of times while Amy tried to convince him to come in with her, but he has always declined. Now as he glances around at all the books, empty animal cages and science equipment in her room Sheldon realizes he actually likes the space. Her room reminds him of a research lab and it even has an intoxicating chemical smell which intrigues him.

However, he does notice that there are a few objects in her sage green room that seem out of place with the classy somewhat masculine scientific theme and sturdy oak furniture. One of these objects is the diamond tiara that he gave her which Amy has sitting on a small royal purple pillow on top of her dresser. It is right next to a framed photograph of Sheldon smiling his koala face that she took on one of their trips to the zoo. He makes the same goofy smiley face as he picks up the picture frame and reminisces about the all the wonderful times they spent together watching animals. His koala smile quickly disappears when he sees the picture on the other side of the small pillow. It is a mini replica of the painting Amy gave to Penny and the image disturbs him so much that Sheldon places it face down so he won't have to see it.

He turns around towards the bed and gets excited again when he almost steps on a half constructed kite he finds peaking out from under her bed. Sheldon realizes she must be building it for him because on their last date together he spent a whole half hour telling her all about his love for the epic sport of kite flying. He turns off his Green Lantern lantern and places it on her nightstand next to her alarm clock, which he observes she has reset back fifty two seconds. Sheldon rolls his eyes at the clock, but this time he decides to let her keep it the way she wants it even though it's so obviously wrong in his opinion. He slowly sits down on the bed expecting it to be much too soft for his liking, but Sheldon is pleased when it turns out Amy has a sturdy firm mattress similar to his own.

He inspects the sheets worried that they might not be clean enough for him, but after such an exhausting day he decides he's not in the mood to change them. Her sheets and pillows smell like her hair and the scent arouses his gentials, but he tries desperately to ignore it. This shift in his desire strikes him as odd, but once he is under Amy's warm 100% Egyptian cotton sheets he feels very comfortable lying in the middle of her bed.

Sheldon stares up at the ceiling thinking about what he read in her diary, but after a few minutes his fears of losing her return. He gets out of bed and opens up her dresser drawers. Sheldon finds one of her long flannel nightgowns so he places the gown over two big fluffly pillows he lines up on her bed. Then he shifts over to right side of the bed and imagines that Amy is sleeping beside him on the left side in her nightgown. He reminisces about the sound of her gentle heart beating on the monitor at the hospital and finally closes his eyes as he cuddles her pillows. As he drifts off to sleep Sheldon begins to dream of a magical fantasy world where he is a rogue monkey-blood elf named Sheldor of Azeroth on an epic quest to save his fair Princess Amy Farrah Fowler.

***Author's Note: I hope you all have fun deciphering Amy's diary entry. Op is a pretty self explanatory langauge the first letter of each word is the first letter of the word then each important word ends with op. Some words I kept in English just to make it a little easier to read, but if anyone isn't able to figure it out just feel free to pm me and I can sent you the entire diary entry in English. Thanks and take care. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Prize at the Bottom of Every Vodka Bottle **

Beverly Hofstadter leaves the hospital so Leonard can finally get some rest, but she stops by the bathroom to release more painful tension by crying in the stall once more. Her emotions getting the better of her again, Beverly decides she really should clear the air with Penny before returning home. She walks out to the curb and calls for a cab. She tells the taxi driver to take her to the Cheesecake Factory where Penny works.

Behind the bar at the Cheesecake Factory Penny is serving out drinks when Beverly walks in looking for her. Penny freezes and tenses up nervously at the sight of her boyfriend's mother approaching the bar. After their painful conversation on the phone earlier Penny figures she is in for another heartbreaking tongue lashing and critical analysis of her identity. She takes in one anxious breath of air trying in vain to calm her nerves. She pretends to absentmindedly wipe down the bar in an effort to appear busy.

Beverly: "Hello Penny."

Penny nods shyly back at her too afraid to speak up yet. Her hands begin to tingle and perspire, her stomach turns nauseous and Penny feels the sudden urge to pee or perhaps vomit. She quickly grabs a large bottle of vodka from behind the counter, pours herself a shot then gulps it down in one swallow. She thinks to herself this must be how Raj feels around women all the time.

Beverly: "I went to see Leonard. We had a nice long talk and he made me realize that my behavior towards the two of you has not been the most congenial. So I came here tonight to apologize for my comments to you earlier. I've been a bit out of sorts for awhile and now with this accident….well it just sent me right over the edge. I was cruel to you Penny and I am truly sorry for any emotional suffering that I've inflicted upon you. "

Penny can barely believe her own ears right now. Did Beverly Hofstadter actually just apologize to me? This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. She pours herself another shot and sucks it down before speaking to Leonard's mother.

Penny: "Really? Wow, so you're not here to just rip my head off?"

Beverly sighs sadly, holding back the tears again and feeling a great sense of remorse for her actions.

Beverly: "The causality of events that transpired prior to Leonard's accident was not predetermined by you and therefore could not possibly have been the result of any malice or unjust motive on your part. I know you care about my son Penny. I shouldn't have insinuated otherwise. He told me you were the first person to come see about him and that you finally said you love him. I am just sorry that I didn't come sooner to do the same, but I told Leonard that from now on I'm going to try harder to be more supportive of him and his decisions, including his relationship with you."

Penny is shocked and bemused by Beverly's sudden change of heart. She is not quite sure how she feels about it, but for Leonard's sake Penny decides to give his mother the benefit of the doubt for the time being. She nods her head respectfully then Penny downs another shot of vodka and clears her throat. That last shot finally gives her enough confidence to open up about what she has been feeling lately.

Penny: "Yeah, well I'm sure Leonard will love the support. Thanks for the apology, but to be honest Beverly I feel like this whole mess has become sort of a blessing in disguise."

Beverly's forehead wrinkles up when she hears this from Penny. She adjusts the glasses on her face and stares at her.

Beverly: "How so?"

Penny: "Well almost losing Leonard helped me come to terms with the truth. He is the one. I wasn't sure before that I wanted his kind of a emotional commitment in my life, but life has a way of just hurling cats in front of your car and changing your whole perception of things. It's like with that Schrodinger guy's cat too I think. You don't know whether the cat is alive or dead until you open the box. Well I opened it up! I told Leonard how I feel about him and instead of feeling like my life is over like I thought I would I feel more alive than ever. I don't want this life to end and even though I'm still not sure what's going to happen in my future knowing he can still be in it makes me okay with that. More than okay really… I feel excited again and I haven't felt truly excited about anything in a really long time."

Beverly: "Fascinating! You're handling this all a lot better than I ever thought Penny. I hate opening up about my feelings too. As a psychiatrist I've been trained to avoid discussing my own emotions so I can better focus on analyzing the feelings of others. But, truthfully it doesn't make things any easier bottling everything up so much. Sometimes, you've just got let it all out. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but Leonard isn't one of them. He's a good boy and I should have treated him better growing up. I should have treated all my children better. Now my family thinks I don't care about them, but that's not true. I care too much and I know what it is like to lose family. It breaks my heart and I just don't like losing control over my emotions. How are you able to open up so well Penny?"

Penny: "I don't know. I just drink a lot!"

Beverly: "And that helps?"

Penny: "Oh yeah! Would you like a drink?"

Beverly finally cracks a small smile.

Beverly: "Yes. Yes, I think I would. What would you recommend?"

Penny pulls out another shot glass for her then pours Beverly a shot of vodka.

Penny: "I think you just need relax Beverly, let your hair down a bit. Over thinking about everything only makes it more complicated than it has to be. I tell Leonard that all the time. Here try this."

Beverly picks up the shot glass and looks at the liquid in it as if it's some magical elixir that can help make all her problems with her family go away. She downs the shot in one swallow and then looks at Penny.

Beverly: "Another! Please!"

Penny smiles and pours Beverly another shot, this time a mixture of Vodka and cranberry juice. Beverly drinks two more shots in a row and finally starts to feel her inhibitions lowering again.

Penny: "So is it working?"

Beverly: "YIKES! YES!"

Penny grins at her and then checks the time on the clock up over the bar. Her shift ends in fifteen more minutes. Her assistant manager Fred knows she's going through a tough time right now and he has always had a bit of a crush on her so she figures she can get away with drinking on the job just this once. She always feels much more comfortable talking with Beverly when she's drunk anyway so Penny pours them each another shot. Penny and Beverly hold up their glasses and clink them together happily as they finally begin to bond with one another.

Penny: "Beverly, can I ask you something?"

Beverly replies in a slurred voice "Sure, sweet cheeks go ahead!"

Penny: "Do you think the locust of my identity will ever be interior to me?"

Beverly: "I don't know, maybe! Locusts can be tricky little buggers. Try an exterminator, one did wonders with the termites in my dry wall."

Penny looks at her confused for a moment and then giggles.

Penny: "You know. You're alright Beverly."

Beverly: "Back at ya, kid!"

Penny smiles, holds up her shot glass in the air once more and knocks it against Beverly's glass again as the two of them continue their alcohol induced gabfest.

**Author's Note: Yoo...hoo…anyone still there.!? LOL I am so sorry that it took me so long to get back to this story. I've had a lot of other life stuff going on of late and well instead of boring you with the details I just wanted to let you all know that I'M BACK! So I hope ya'll enjoy reading this latest chapter. There is lots more to come soon and I'll get back to working on Return of Princess too ASAP! Thanks and Take Care :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Memories of the Past**

After Penny's shift ends, the ladies continue drinking at the bar until closing time. Beverly gets really drunk from all the Vodka and cranberry juice and ends up crawling on top of the Cheesecake Factory bar. She starts dancing to "These Boots Are Made for Walking" and two busboys have to drag her happy ass down from there.

Beverly manages to slip both busboys her business card while simultaneously groping their asses and Penny just cracks up laughing at it all. Fred calls them a cab and tells Penny to go home and take Beverly too before he has to fire her. So they both head to Beverly's hotel room to crash for the night.

Back at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Howard, Bernadette and Raj all come over to see how he is doing. Mary Cooper opens the door and informs Sheldon's friends that he has decided to spend the night at Amy's to do some insurance research for her mother. She then invites them all in for warm beverages and polite conversation like a good southern mother should.

Rajesh immediately picks up Zazzles off the couch and cuddles him while Bernadette walks into the kitchen behind Mary to help her make the tea. Howard slumps down next to Raj on the couch and sighs in exhaustion.

Bernadette: "Do you think we should call Sheldon and see if he's alright?"

Mary shakes her head at him as she pulls out the tea packages and hands them to Bernadette.

Mary: "No, leave him be for now. Shelly needs to work some things out for himself. He's a smart boy, but when it comes to matters of the heart he's more clueless than a dumb blonde."

Howard: "Speaking of dumb blondes, have you spoken to Penny? Does she know about Amy's new surgery?"

Mary nods her head in reply then pulls out four mugs from the cabinets and places them all on a tray.

Bernadette: "I hope Amy will be okay. I hate to think of what might happen if she doesn't make it through the surgery."

Mary: "I know. I can't even imagine what her poor mother must be going through right now. And I'm worried Sheldon will completely fall apart if anything else happens to her.

Bernadette sighs sadly as she thinks about their predicament while stirring a boiling pot of hot water over the stove. Sheldon's mother adds a little sugar in along with the tea bags.

Bernadette: "What should we do Mrs. Cooper?

Mary: "For now we've just got to keep our spirits up for their sake. I talked it over with our precious Lord and Savior. God has a plan and we've decided that girl needs to live. I just don't want her docs to screw things up. They've always got some new miracle drug or procedure they're trying to offer us simple minded folk, but let me tell you not all of that science hokum they keep cooking up is natural. Some of it's just made up for the money, but don't tell Sheldon I said that. We just have to keep Amy in our prayers and hope for the best."

Bernadette nods politely as she takes the pot of boiling hot tea and pours some into each mug. Rajesh whispers to Howard to ask Mrs. Cooper if it is okay for them to watch television. Howard asks for him and Mary Cooper says it's fine as long as they don't turn on one of those godless science sex shows.

Raj and Howard are not sure what she means by that so they just turn on the news to be safe. Bernadette brings over their hot chamomile tea then she goes back into the kitchen to grab her own cup. She sits down in the small wooden chair by the coffee table.

Howard: "Thanks, sweetie."

He blows on the hot cup to cool it off before taking a sip. Bored with the late night news, Rajesh turns off the television and whispers to Howard again to ask Mrs. Cooper for a classic Texas tale. They love hearing embarrassing stories about Sheldon's childhood and both Howard and Raj feel like they could use a good laugh right about now.

Howard: "Hey, so Mrs. Cooper will you tell us another story about when Shelly was little. You always tell the best stories. I loved that one where he got electrocuted trying to replicate Benjamin Franklin's kite experiment."

Rajesh giggles with Howard over it while Mrs. Cooper smiles at them. She walks out of the kitchen with her cup of tea and sits in the big lounge chair next to the red couch

Mary: "Well sir…let me think….hmmmm… Oh, there was this one time when Sheldon was nine he thought our dog Rover came from Mars or Pluto I'm not sure which one. But, to prove it he tried to build a dog collar that would allow Rover to speak to him using uh… Morse code I believe."

Bernadette: "Really? Did it work?"

Mary scoffs at her question.

Mary: "Well Shelly said it did and he went around telling everyone in the neighborhood that the collar worked. He said that Rover told him a spaceship was coming to earth on the fourth of July to pick him up and take them into space. I think he really just wanted to get away from this awful bully who kept pulling his pants down every time he went down to the video arcade."

She takes another sip of her tea then continues her story.

Mary: "He was so sure this new alien race would take him away from Texas that he packed up a huge trunk full of clothes, comic books and science tools then went up on the roof with our dog to wait for the ship. He already built his first space laser up there when he was seven so he tried using it to send signals to the ship."

Howard and Rajesh can barely contain their laughter as they listen to her crazy story about Sheldon's youthful antics.

Howard: "Did he get electrocuted again up there? Oh please did he?"

Mary: "No, but it rained that night and his laser beam cut a hole in the ceiling. He slipped and fell right through the roof."

Bernadette: "Oh my goodness, was he okay?"

Mary: "Fortunately, for him his daddy broke his fall, but our dog wasn't so lucky. Poor Rover cracked his head open on the dining table and that stupid laser had destroyed our roof. It cost a fortune to repair it and we had to bury Rover outback with Missy's cat. Well most of him we buried, Sheldon kept his brain in a jar for years just in case the aliens ever showed up he said they'd want the brain back as proof."

Howard: "Wow! Don't take this the wrong way Mrs. Cooper because we all love your son, but you really should have had him tested again. That boy just ain't right."

She sighs in agreement with Howard.

Mary: "It was because of that stunt of his I finally made an appointment for Sheldon to see that specialist in Houston, but George didn't want to spend any more money on doctors after all we paid for the roof. So instead we sent him to science academy on scholarship to be with his own kind. He's been doing a lot better though since he met Amy."

Bernadette: "Yes, I think so too. You should see the two of them together. They're always laughing at each other's jokes and making up their own silly games. I think they're both just crazy for each other."

Bernadette smiles happily about it and looks at Howard.

Howard: "Oh yeah they're both crazy that's for sure, but look its really late and its going to be a long day tomorrow. So we better be getting home. Do you want us swing by and take you over to the hospital in the morning Mrs. Cooper?"

Mary: "That would be nice. Thank you. And if ya'll don't mind I'd like to get there pretty early. I want to be at the hospital before Sheldon so I can speak with Amy's mother. If anything goes wrong with the surgery, I'll need to make sure I know first so that I can try to break the news to him gently. He's not very good at accepting bad news."

Howard: "Yeah we've noticed."

Bernadette: "We'll come pick you up at eight Mrs. Cooper. Is that alright?"

Mary: "Yes, that's fine dear. Thanks ya'll for stopping by."

Howard, Bernadette and Rajesh all smile at her as they exit Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Mary closes the door behind them and locks it. Then she heads off to sleep in Sheldon's room for the night.

The next morning while sleeping in Amy's bed Sheldon hears beautiful music playing and it wakes him up from his wild, adventurous dream quest. He rubs his eyes fervently with his finger and checks the time on Amy's alarm clock. Sheldon's cell phone rings loudly playing the theme music to Super Mario brothers. He picks his phone up of the night stand to answer it.

Sheldon: "Hello?"

Amy's mom: "Sheldon, oh thank heavens you're finally up! I've been calling and calling all morning. You need to get down here. Amy is out of surgery and I'm with her now in recovery room seventy-three. She should be waking up soon so hurry! Everyone is waiting for you. Penny just left here to come pick you up, so be ready."

Sheldon: "Alright, Mrs. Fowler I'll be ready. Thank you."

He nervously jumps out of bed still thinking about his strange dream. He feels as though his quest for the princess is far from over, but he is more than ready to see Amy again. Sheldon immediately goes to the front door and unlocks it for Penny just in case she arrives while he is still in the shower.

Then he goes into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Sheldon hums his favorite childhood theme song while he showers, but refuses to whistle the tune. He has hated whistling for years because it reminds him of birds and of a horrible schoolyard bully nicknamed T.R. that used to beat him up as a child. He knew T.R. was coming for him whenever he'd heard the boy whistling and that awful sound use to fill him with so much terror growing up. But, now he doesn't want to be afraid of anyone anymore. Sheldon wants to be the hero and take control of his own future. He just hopes to God that his future will include Amy too.

Sheldon gets out of the shower and brushes his teeth in front of the mirror. He keeps thinking about Amy and his mind reflects over and over again what he read in her diary last night while he brushes his teeth. Then finally Sheldon has another shocking epiphany about her. He stops brushing for a moment and looks down at his toothbrush with a crazed disturbingly funny expression.

Sheldon: "Oh Dear Lord! So that's what brushing her teeth means!"

Penny comes inside Amy's apartment wearing thick black shades while Sheldon is still in the bathroom. She is still hung over from her night of drunken debauchery with Beverly so she goes to the kitchen first to heat up her Starbucks coffee in Amy's microwave. She quickly grabs the bottle of wine above Amy's refrigerator and pours some into her coffee.

Penny is excited that Amy is still alive and wants to believe that her surgery this morning went well because her horoscope for the day said that the bad memories of the past would be washed away and replaced by better ones. But, she is still worried that Amy might not wake up right away.

She also wonders what her best friend will be like when she does wake up. Penny is even more nervous that Sheldon will not handle it right and could freak out all over again if Amy is unable to function the way she did before the accident. She takes a sip of her makeshift coffee liqueur then walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it.

Penny: "Sheldon!? I'm here! Let's go!"

Sheldon: "I'll be out in a five minutes! Did you bring French toast?"

Penny: "Uh….No! Why would I do that? Isn't today….oatmeal day?"

Sheldon: "Yes of course, but Amy's favorite breakfast food is French toast. Make it for her."

Penny groans in annoyance and rolls her eyes at the bathroom door.

Penny: "Sheldon, come on! I don't just carry the ingredients for French toast around in my purse."

Sheldon: "Don't be a sassy Lassie. Check the kitchen, Amy should have everything you need in there."

Penny: "Uh, but wouldn't you prefer to ask your mom to make it. I'm sure hers is better than mine."

Sheldon: "Of course hers is better she actually knows how to cook, but she isn't here right now. So you're up pal! Please!"

She sighs exasperated and still very tired from lack of sleep and a headache. Penny puts her purse down and removes her sunglasses.

Penny: "Look, Sheldon I'm tired. How about I call up my job and order some French toast off the breakfast menu to go? My treat, what do you say?"

Sheldon: "Fine, but make sure to order waffles and raisin toast for Leonard too. I'll have my usual. Just make sure that it is whole grain oatmeal and tell them no raisins or cinnamon this isn't my birthday."

Penny: "Yeah, yeah I got it, oatmeal hold the fun."

Sheldon finally comes out of the bathroom wearing his robe and still holding his toothbrush in his hands.

Sheldon: "Penny?"

Penny: "Yeah?"

Sheldon: "How many times a day do you brush your teeth?"

Penny: "I don't know twice, I guess.

Sheldon: "Hmmm…. interesting."

She takes another small sip of her coffee then looks at Sheldon.

Penny: "How is that interesting?"

Sheldon: "Well as I'm sure you know when a woman says she is going to the bathroom to brush her teeth it really means she is in there engaging in self abuse."

Penny almost chokes on her coffee as it spills down the wrong pipe in her throat. She coughs and spits in shock then looks at Sheldon.

Penny: "What!? Where did you hear that?"

Sheldon: "I'm a scientist Penny; it's my job to figure things out. But, you really should make a dental appointment. You probably have lots of cavities if that's all you spend your time doing in there. When Leonard does it he puts on Beethoven's Opus five, Cello Sonatas. He thinks I don't know what he's doing, but I do."

Penny: "Oh my God! Would you just go get dressed you weirdo!"

Sheldon: "I need to stop by the apartment first. I need to get something else to put on."

Penny: "Fine, whatever just hurry."

He walks back into the bedroom to get dressed while Penny pours herself some more wine and calls the Cheesecake Factory to order breakfast.

_**Author's Note: Once again thanks for reading. And just a final heads up if you haven't already I suggest that you start to read Chapters 1-6 of Return of the Princess before continuing on to the next chapter of Schrodinger's Catastrophe. There are some important connections from Sheldon's dreams and memories that go along with his mother's story about his childhood memories in this chapter. Also, the dream story in chapter 6 uniquely expresses what is about to happen between Amy and Sheldon in chapter 23.**_

_**Just understand that what happens in Sheldon's dreams aren't meant to be taken literally at all, but can help you better understand how Sheldon tries to cope with his real life problems. Both stories will continue to fit together from here on out so that every time Sheldon goes to sleep he falls back into the dream quest. I'm doing it this way so that I can keep the main story moving forward and still finish the dream too.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Memory Impairment**

Back at the hospital in Leonard's hospital room Howard and Raj come in to check on him.

Howard: "Hey Buddy! How's it going?"

Leonard: "My nurse just said she's sending someone in to give me a sponge bath."

Howard: "Seriously!? You're telling us a sexy nurse is about to come in here and scrub your naughty bits? You lucky duck! That's like a free porno! Can we stay and watch?!"

Leonard: "Hell No! Besides, I think it's a guy coming not her. You know one of the orderlies."

Howard's smirk disappears immediately and turns into a disappointed grimace.

Howard: "Oh dude, that's sucks! I wouldn't let a guy give me a sponge bath."

Rajesh: "Oh really, what about that time in Arkansas at the Hot Springs when we…

Howard: "Hey! You shut your mouth! That was totally different and we swore we'd never speak of it again! "

Rajesh falls silent upon Howard's request, but he sighs happily as he privately recalls one of their favorite male bonding moments together before Howard got together with Bernie.

Leonard stares at the both of them for a moment looking extremely disturbed by what these two use to do together. Fortunately, for him Leonard's mind doesn't have to linger on their past tense ersatz homosexual marriage for long. Mary Cooper comes in the room carrying a basket filled with homemade freshly baked blueberry muffins for Leonard and his friends.

She hands him a muffin and smiles. Then she lets Howard and Rajesh get muffins too.

Howard: "Wait, are there any nuts in here?"

Mary: "Nope, just blueberries."

Howard smiles at her then takes a bite into his muffin.

Mary: "So are you feeling any better today, sweetheart?"

Leonard: "Yeah, I'm okay Mrs. Cooper. My leg isn't hurting as much, thanks for asking."

Mary: "Good, that's good. Well I'm going back to the waiting room to sit with Amy's mother awhile. She must be a nervous wreck right about now. "

Leonard nods sadly at Mrs. Cooper wishing he could go with her to check on Amy and comfort Amy's mother too. Howard's phone buzzes in his pocket so he pulls it out then sighs in annoyance as he answers it.

Howard: "What is it now Ma?"

Mrs. Wolowitz: "YOU PUTZ! YOU FORGOT THE BRISKET I MADE FOR LEONARD ON THE COUNTER! HOW IS HE!? DID HIS ASTHMA CLEAR UP!?"

Howard: "No, Ma! I told you he was in a car accident. It wasn't an asthma attack! He's okay now though! I'm fine too by the way."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!"

Howard: "My mom wants to talk to you."

Leonard nervously takes the cell phone from Howard.

Leonard: "Hello, Mrs. Wolowitz."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "SO LEONARD, HOWARD TELLS ME YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL! I MADE YOU A BRISKET, BUT THAT PUTZ LEFT IT HERE ON THE COUNTER! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Leonard: "Well thanks anyway, Mrs. Wolowitz. My leg is broken. They want to run one more X-ray on it today, but I should be able to go home by tomorrow."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "DID THEY GIVE YOU A COLONOSCOPY?"

Leonard: "No, ma'am. Not this time."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "THEN YOU'RE LUCKY KID! EVERY TIME THEY STICK THAT CAMERA UP THERE I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING ATTACKED BY SPACE ALIENS!"

Leonard: "Yes, ma'am… uh I know the feeling."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "AND MAN DOES IT STINK UP THE PLACE WHEN I DO MY BOWEL CLEANSE! TELL HOWARD TO BRING SOME AIR FRESHNERS HOME AFTER YA'LL ARE DONE VISITING!"

Leonard looks totally grossed out when he hears her flush the toilet on the other end of phone.

Leonard: "Uh…okay, sure. Look, Mrs. Wolowitz, I need to go. Someone is coming to give me a bath."

Mrs. Wolowitz: "OH OKAY! WELL YOU FEEL BETTER SWEETIE AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE SURE TO BRING YOUR INHALER WITH YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE! YOU WORRY US ALL HALF TO DEATH KID!"

Leonard sighs into the phone then he looks at Howard for a second. Howard looks away too embarrassed by his mother's obnoxious and forgetful behavior to say anything to Leonard.

Leonard: "Yes, ma'am. I'll try to remember that."

They hang up the phone and Leonard gives the cell back to Howard.

Leonard: "Thanks for leaving that brisket behind."

Howard: "You're welcome."

Leonard knows Howard's mother means well, but he still doesn't want to eat her terrible food. Instead he takes another bite of his muffin and leans his head back against the pillows. Soon Howard and Rajesh finish eating theirs so they both head off to wait with Mrs. Cooper and Amy's mom.

When the orderly arrives, Leonard raises his hospital bed up more so he can get out of it and into the bathroom for his sponge bath. But, as the orderly is helping him out of bed Penny arrives with more breakfast. Leonard is super delighted to see her and he gets even more excited when Penny talks the orderly into leaving the room so she can give her boyfriend the bath herself. She picks up the sponge and smirks at him.

Penny: "You don't mind if I try my hand at it do ya?"

Male Orderly: "Sure, be my guest. I've got twelve other patients to see."

The guy leaves the room, closes the door and heads down the hallway to see another patient instead.

Leonard: "Oh god, you really are the best girl ever made!"

Penny giggles then she kisses him and helps Leonard into the handicap shower for his sponge bath.

Sheldon walks off the elevator in the hospital clinking and clanking loudly with each step as everyone walking down the hallway stares at him bewildered by his strange metal and mesh armored getup. Howard and Rajesh see him in the hallway first. They immediately stop and stare at him like he has gone crazy.

Howard: "Sheldon!? What the hell are you wearing?"

Sheldon: "This is my vicious gladiator armor from World of Warcraft. Isn't it great!? I special ordered it last year, but now is the perfect time to finally wear it! I've come for Amy. Now follow me Dogs of War!"

He heads down the hall towards Amy's recovery room with much more confidence than he did the last time he came to see her. Howard and Rajesh walk behind him shaking their heads and trying their best not to laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

Sheldon carries the French toast breakfast for Amy and smiles eager to see her. His mother greets him in the waiting room and smiles nervously trying to hide her embarrassment at how crazy her son looks wearing metal Warcraft armor in a hospital.

Sheldon: "How is she? How is my princess?"

Mary frowns sadly at him terrified to tell Sheldon any bad news.

Mary: "She just woke up Shelly-bean. Her mother is with her, but I don't think you should go in yet."

Sheldon: "But, I have so much I need to tell her. It's important mother!"

Mary: "Calm down, Sheldon now isn't the best time. Let's give her a chance to adjust to what has happened to her first. What Amy's going through right now has got to be rough and…."

Sheldon interrupts his mother.

Sheldon: "I know! That is why I'm here. She needs me. I'm her knight in shining armor and she is my princess."

Mary: "Uh yeah that's cute dear, but you see there is something I need to tell you."

The specialist that worked on Amy's brain and performed her procedure comes out of her recovery room along with Dr. Lorre. They both look very concerned. Sheldon suddenly feels all his old fears knocking on the doors of his mind begging to be let back in. He looks at his mother then back at Amy's doctors

Sheldon: "What is going on!?"

Dr. Lorre: "She's awake and we've informed her of what's happened. I am scheduling a follow up brain scan for tomorrow. The accident damaged the tissue of her temporal lobe. We did all the repair work that we could, but it will need time to heal on its own. It's a good sign that she was able to regain consciousness so quickly after surgery. That means the procedure was successful, but Miss Fowler is currently suffering from acute memory impairment."

Sheldon: "Wait, what are you saying?"

The Specialist: "It means that for the time being she won't be able to remember. Don't be too alarmed by it though. This is quite common when dealing with patients that have suffered severe brain trauma. Her mental state is currently in a period of flux so her memory losses may return as long as her brain is given adequate time to repair itself.

Sheldon: "How much time!?"

Dr. Lorre sighs sadly and looks at the specialist then back at Sheldon.

Dr. Lorre: "Now that we can't be sure of. It could take days, weeks, months… um…even much longer than that. She will have to go through extensive memory restoration therapy and Miss Fowler may never be able to recover all of her previous memories, but in time things should improve for her. Do you understand? "

Sheldon: "Wait, No! This can't be right! You're telling me that if go in there right now Amy won't even know who I am?

Dr. Lorre: "I'm afraid not, son. We've done all we can for now. The rest is up to Amy.

The Specialist and Dr. Lorre smile halfheartedly then slowly walk away to give them all time to soak this awful strange news in.

Mary looks at her son concerned that he is about to start panicking and crying again. Howard and Rajesh also stare at Sheldon sadly not sure what to even say at this point to make him feel better. He quietly sits down in a chair and shakes his head at the floor trying desperately to process it all in his mind.

Sheldon: "This is wrong. It's not supposed to be this way. She was supposed to wake up and be okay! How can I talk to her if she doesn't even know who I am?"

Mary: "Now Shelly, you listen to me. Doctors don't know everything and they can't fix everyone all the time. But, baby she's alive! Amy is alive and she is not a vegetable or anything like that so that's something right?"

Sheldon look up at his mother and then he looks over at the door to Amy's recovery room. He can hear her mother inside crying. Sheldon can feel his own heart pounding painfully in his chest again. But, his confidence to face this is still there. He has gone through too much with Amy to turn his back on her now. Sheldon must see her for himself. He thinks about what Dumbledore said in his dream and Sheldon finally realizes he'll have to find a way to help his princess remember him again even if that means drudging up painful memories from their past. So Sheldon stands back up then clanks and clamors his way over to her room prepared to face this new challenge head on.

_**Author's Note: I know this may not have been the direction people thought I would be taken SHAMY right now and I know it may seem somewhat depressing or upsetting that I have taken away Amy's memories, but after doing some research online on head trauma victims memory loss felt like a realistic way to go with her condition. And trust me, I plan to use this horribly memory loss that has happen to Amy to bring her and Sheldon together in a really beautiful way very soon so don't lose hope. Once again thanks for reading and feel free to leave your comments. :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**: **The Reunion of SHAMY**

Sheldon: "Mrs. Fowler, may I speak with your daughter alone please?"

Mrs. Fowler's nose and eyes are red from crying over the news about Amy's memory loss. She looks at Amy once more then nods her head at Sheldon. She touches Sheldon's armored shoulder caringly as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Out in the waiting room, Mary Cooper immediately envelops her in a big hug and does her very best to comfort the grieving woman.

Amy's head is now completely bald, all wrapped up in a huge long white bandage like a turban covering her head. Sheldon knows it will take months maybe even years for her beautiful long hair to grow back to the way it was before. She quietly stares back at Sheldon with very tired looking eyes. Her skin is still sickly pale and Sheldon can hear her heart beat steadily on the monitor above her head.

Sheldon takes a deep breath then nervously moves closer to her bed. He places the take out box full of French toast on her bed then he kneels down on one knee beside the bed. He is not using to feeling this way about anyone, but he finally feels ready to share his thoughts with her now that she is awake. He looks into Amy's eyes and begins to speak in a calm, mature and very sincere voice.

Sheldon: "Excuse me, Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I know you don't remember me, but I need to inform you that you've been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Of course, I'm referring to the social paradigm known as internet dating where people looking for love and romance enter socially significant information about themselves in hope they will find someone they are compatible with. The algorithms then used to find matches for these desperate people are nothing are largely hokum, but on the rare occasions that two individuals turn out to be truly compatible they begin a courtship with one another. Two of my friends in an effort to annoy me and disrupt my life found you through one of these dating sites two and half years ago. Then they blackmailed me with a hidden dirty sock to get me to come see you. Those friends are outside that door right now hoping that you're going to be okay. They're your friends now too."

Amy stares back at him very confused by his words, but she listens carefully to what he is telling her. He opens the box up and uses a small plastic fork to feed her the French toast. She opens her mouth and accepts every bite he feeds her even though she doesn't even know what it is that he is putting in her mouth.

Sheldon: "When Raj and Howard first insists that I meet you I thought they were completely crazy to think I'd be interested at all in dating anyone. But, meeting you turned out not to be such a stupid idea after all. Meeting you turned my whole universe completely upside down and probably several other universes too. I just haven't had time yet to do the math. You see I have spent my life in the pursuit of pure knowledge. Until I met you, my decisions were founded entirely in logic and reason. And yet here I kneel before you, one hundred and sixty five pounds of raging testosterone, longing to grab hold of your hand and make a metaphorical joining of two hydrogen atoms into a covalent bond."

He puts the fork down then Sheldon looks at Amy's hand and sighs slightly right before he gently takes Amy's hand in his and entwines his fingers with hers. Amy looks down at their hands when he does this, but she doesn't say one word about it. Her prefrontal cortex still has absolutely no idea what the hell he is going on and on about, but her undamaged hindbrain finds this stranger's voice oddly titaliating. Sheldon smiles just a little, feeling happy to be with her again and fascinated by how much he's actually enjoying touching her. He looks back up at her face then continues talking.

Sheldon: "Amy, when I look in your eyes and you are looking back in mine everything feels like the first time I saw the original Spiderman movie. I can't stop thinking about you Amy and I want to type detail analyses on my computer about you now. I keep having these intense out of this world dreams about us. Very little of my dreams makes sense and seem empty without you by my side. What I'm trying to say here is... I NEED YOU**.** I need you in my life and I need you to remember me. You have no idea who I am or what I'm even talking about right now, but the truth is I know you harbor the same strong emotional attachment for me."

Amy: "I do?"

He grins when he hears her finally speak delighted that she still knows the English language.

Sheldon: "Yes. I've seen the evidence back at your apartment. You wrote all your feelings about us in a diary. And, according to every comic book I've ever read and every superhero movie or intelligent television show I've ever seen with a supportive male protagonist and a recurring love interest it is up to me to do everything in my power to make you happy. That means helping you recover your memories, especially the ones about me. See I'm kind of a genius. I am a theoretical physicist so it's my job to understand everything there is to know about this universe. And right now the center of my universe is you. Fortunately, for you I have an eidetic memory so go ahead ask me anything you want. Anything at all and I'll give you the correct answer."

Amy slowly and painfully tries to lift her head up to speak to him. Sheldon stares back anxiously awaiting her reply hoping that she will remember who he is so that they can be reunited properly.

Amy: "That was beautiful. Please don't take what I'm about to do as a comment on what you just said."

She then leans over the side of the bed and violently hurls the French toast he just fed to her all onto the floor. Sheldon gasps in shock when he sees her throwing up. He screams out for help as he races to grab a small trash can in her room to collect her vomit.

Watching Amy throw up reminds him of the time she had way too much to drink, kissed him for the first time then proceeded to vomit on and off for forty minutes. He carefully holds her slightly hunched shoulders steady while she hurls and despite his disturbing germ phobia Sheldon manages to conquer his fear of her germs in order to help.

Moments later a hospital nurse and Amy's mom quickly rush back into the room and take over for him. The nurse gives her a shot in the arm and checks her vital signs. Amy continues to throw up for several more minutes then she passes out too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Amy's nurse: "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now!"

Sheldon nods sadly at the nurse as he steps back out of the way. He looks at Amy's sickly face wondering to himself what horrible pain she must be going through and how difficult not remembering much must be for her. He decides it must be like being cursed. The idea that such a brilliant, thoughtful and analytical mind such as hers has been reduced to nothing, but a blank white board seems torturous to him. Sheldon tries to think up a way to help her.

_Perhaps writing her memories all down for her will help. No! Wait I don't need to write them down. Why that clever girl has already done it for me. Her diary has every single important memory and thought she's ever had since she was a child. It's brilliant! I can read to Amy her own thoughts, memories and ideas. She shouldn't be able to resist remembering me again if I tell her all about us through her own words. _

These thoughts give Sheldon some extra hope so he hurries his way out into the waiting room to tell his mother and his friends of his ingenious new plan to save Amy's memories. He quickly explains all about the diary and they become spellbound by his enthusiasm over it. Bernadette smiles at him delighted to hear this bit of good news.

Bernadette: "Sheldon, that is about the sweetest thing I've ever heard! It's just like that movie Howie and I watched, The Notebook. This poor woman had Alzheimer's and every day her husband read to her about their past to help her remember. It was so romantic."

Sheldon grins at her when she says this to him.

Sheldon: "And did it work?"

Bernadette nods happily at him.

Bernadette: "Yes, it did! She finally had a breakthrough and remembered who he was and how much she loved him. It worked for Noah and Allie; it could so work for you and Amy too."

Sheldon: "That's it then mother; take me to Amy's apartment immediately. I need to download the diary, put it on my IPAD and bring it back here to read for her."

Mary: "Okay, dear. Look, I'm glad you're taking this so well so we can go right after we stop by Leonard's room. He wants to know what is going on with her."

Sheldon: "Alright fine, let's go."

He turns towards Bernadette and Howard one last time.

Sheldon: "Keep a sharp look out while I'm gone Dogs of War! Let no havoc occur. You know what to do!"

Howard nods back knowing that this is Sheldon's strange way of telling him to install a camera in Amy's hospital room so that they can make sure she's okay even when they are not at the hospital. He's already installed one he "borrowed" from the university in Leonard's room earlier this morning. This is of course totally against hospital policy, but Sheldon has his own policies and Howard knows better than to disobey them. He doesn't want to have to take his awful class again.

Sheldon swiftly turns and takes off charging down the hallway towards the elevator like any brave knight with a mission should. Mary follows after him embarrassed by her son's weirdness. As soon as Sheldon and his mother leave the waiting room headed to Leonard's room Howard looks over at Bernadette.

Howard: "Putting aside the fact that chick flick was a total bore you do remember the old couple in it both DIED at the end right?"

Bernadette nods at her husband, but keeps smiling too sweetly and waving politely as she watches Sheldon and his mother get on the elevator.

Bernadette: "Of course I do, but Sheldon doesn't. So don't tell him! Besides, everyone knows this isn't a movie. Things might work out better for them."

Howard chuckles for a second at his wife's ever present optimism then he kisses Bernadette on the cheek. Next, he goes into the men's bathroom to tell Rajesh what's happened to Amy and her memories. Rajesh leans against the wall of bathroom sinks looking at a naughty pornographic video on his phone and giggling over it. Howard tells Raj about Amy's condition then he starts watching the inappropriate video along with him.

**Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoy this reunion of Sheldon and Amy. I know it took me a really long time to get to this point for them and of course this story is far from done yet, but it is on its way. There are still some tough challenges coming out for SHAMY. I don't plan on making Amy's recovering process quick or easy for either of them so just be prepared for that. Also, chapter 7 of Return of Princess explains where Sheldon subconscious came up with the diary plan in more detail so read that one if you want to understand it better. Take care. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Caught in the Act. **

Back in Leonard's room, Penny wraps a big warm white towel around Leonard's naked freshly scrubbed body. He gleefully watches her dry off and put her clothes back on. He smiles grateful for all the affection she's been giving to him lately. Leonard takes hold of Penny's hand and looks up into her eyes.

Leonard: "Thank you. That was amazing!"

Penny: "Leonard, you don't have to thank me every time we have shower sex."

Leonard: "I know, but I want to! Expect a card and flowers tomorrow missy."

Penny smiles a tiny bit and shakes her head at him. He kisses her slowly and deeply. Then she helps him put on a clean new hospital gown, but before she can finish snapping up the front of Leonard's gown Penny hears Sheldon's disapproving voice.

Sheldon: "Stop, you're not doing that right. The snaps go in the back not the front. Everyone knows that Penny. Do I need to send a diagram of how to properly dress a patient to your phone?"

Penny sighs and rolls her eyes annoyed by Sheldon's intrusion.

Penny: "Oh for crying out loud don't you knock!"

Sheldon shakes his head at her.

Sheldon: "This is a hospital during visiting hours. I don't have to knock unless a patient is being examined. I downloaded the hospital policy handbook a long time ago."

He searches for the hospital handbook on his phone to show Penny. Sheldon walks over to them, quickly hands her the phone and then Sheldon starts unsnapping Leonard's gown again to turn it around properly without even asking him first.

Sheldon: "Honestly, what would you do without me?"

Leonard: "Sheldon! I appreciate your concern. But, go away! Penny and I need some time to ourselves."

Sheldon: "Why? What's going on here?"

Penny: "None of your business. It's a secret and we know you don't like keeping secrets."

Sheldon scoffs in haughty derision then points his finger up at a small camera hidden on top of the medical supply closet in Leonard's hospital room.

Sheldon: "Oh please, Penny if you had even read the policy handbook already you know this hospital has security cameras in all of its rooms and Howard already installed his own in here yesterday. The secret's out pal."

Penny's face turns bright red from anger and embarrassment when she sees the camera. She screams out so loudly her voice carries throughout most of the hospital startling the nursing staff and other patients.

Penny: "HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRR D!"

Back inside the men's bathroom Howard and Rajesh are cracking up laughing. Rajesh clicks the video feed off and they both hightail it out of the hospital before Penny can find them and kick their nerdy perverted little asses.

Leonard quickly closes his gown back up to hide his nakedness from the camera. He shakes head in embarrassment knowing that his perverted friends will probably load this humiliating video to YouTube.

Leonard: "Wait, there's not a camera in the bathroom too is there?"

Sheldon: "No, of course not. That's against County Code 1A2B."

Leonard sighs a bit relieved to know that at least they didn't see everything that went down with him and Penny in the shower.

Sheldon helps Leonard get back in bed with his broken leg while Penny still fumes over this embarrassment.

Penny: "I'm going to kill them! I swear to God."

Leonard glares at Sheldon and points at the camera.

Leonard: "Take it down right now before she kicks your ass too!"

Sheldon: "Alright. Alright….no need to get hostile."

Mary rushes inside the room after hearing Penny's hideous scream.

Mary: "Hey, what is going on? Is everything okay?"

Sheldon: "It's nothing mother just Leonard and Penny were likely fornicating again."

Leonard: "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHELDON! SHUT UP!"

Penny: "God, you are such an ASS!"

Penny hits Sheldon on his armored shoulder and it doesn't even hurt him at all, but Sheldon acts like a baby about it anyway.

Sheldon: "Mommy, did you see that!? She hit me again!"

Sheldon glares back at them. Then he hides behind his mom scared that Penny will beat him up.

Sheldon: "See what I have to put up with mother. Also, Penny swore and cursed too. Yes, she did. You should call her mom and tell her."

Penny rolls her eyes at him and clinches her fists wanting to hit him again. Mary frowns at Sheldon. She folds her arms in front of her chest over her purse.

Mary: "Sheldon, stop it you're a grown man act like one."

Sheldon: "But…I..."

Mary: "Quiet"

Leonard: "Thanks."

Mary turns towards Leonard and Penny than glares at them too.

Mary: "Don't thank me! I don't like you exposing my son to this kind of behavior. Leonard you know how fragile he can be, especially after what's happened. And you both should know better. A hospital is no place to be fooling around like that...now the back of a Ford pickup truck is an entirely different story. Why I remember this onetime George and I were headed to Tulsa when…."

Sheldon covers his ears up immediately and interrupts her not wanting to hear anything about his parents' past sexual exploits.

Sheldon: "MOTHER!"

Mary: "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist boy…it's not that big of a deal. All we did was…"

Sheldon immediately starts singing Deep in the Heart of Texas very loudly to drown her out before she can continue telling her love story. Mary just rolls her eyes at him.

Penny: "We're sorry Ms. Cooper. We didn't mean for anyone else to find out..."

Beverly Hofstadter comes in to check on her son. She overhears Penny's last sentence.

Beverly: "Find out what?"

Penny pauses and blushes again when she sees Beverly has arrived. She fears her presence will only add to this awful humiliation. Leonard looks equally as shocked to see his mother, but Sheldon stops singing and smiles happy to see her.

Leonard: "Mom!?"

Sheldon: "Hello Beverly."

Beverly: "Hello Sheldon."

Sheldon: "There's something you should know."

Penny assumes that he is about to tell Beverly about what she and Leonard were just doing.

Penny: "SHELDON! I swear I will break your leg right now if you don't shut your mouth!"

Mary: "Penny just calm down, it's not anyone's place to judge you. Well all except for the Almighty in heaven. I'm sure he disapproves of this. But, perhaps now you and Leonard should consider getting married soon before you end up with a bun in the oven and nothing to butter it with. Now I saw this lovely little chapel over on Pine that would be just perfect for a spring wedding."

Beverly: "A wedding? You can't be serious?"

Mary: "Why not, it's going to happen eventually. These two are obviously crazy about one another."

Penny: "No! No, we're not getting married."

Leonard: "Well maybe not right now, but someday we will right?"

Penny pauses and looks at Leonard. She can already tell he'll get his feelings hurt if she truthfully answers his question."

Beverly frowns as she takes of her glasses to clean them. She manages to save Penny from having to answer him.

Beverly: "Leonard I don't think you are emotionally or physically stable enough to be considering marriage as a viable option."

Mary: "Well would you'd prefer they live in sin 'til judgment day?"

Beverly: "No, I would prefer for them to wait until they are truly ready to make such a large commitment. It would be a mistake for them to get married without fully understanding all the social, financial and psychological implications it will have on them."

Sheldon: "Not to mention the disruption it would cause to my life. I don't want anything to change mother!"

Mary: "Yes, well perhaps they aren't ready to commit just yet, but then they shouldn't be getting their freak on inside a hospital either. Isn't that against hospital policy Sheldon?"

Sheldon nods his head at her.

Sheldon: "Yes, mother it is and it goes against the roommate agreement to Leonard. According to section seven of the roommate agreement..."

Leonard throws his hands up exasperated when he sees Sheldon pulling up their agreement on his phone so he can go over it again with everyone.

Leonard: "No! No! Please, not the roommate agreement crap again!"

Beverly: "Getting their freak on? Sheldon, I'm sorry, but I'm unfamiliar with this term."

Sheldon: "Understandable. I believe it is urban street slang for having sexual intercourse."

Beverly immediately frowns at Leonard when she hears about this and Leonard looks back at her embarrassed.

Beverly: "Oh Leonard, you didn't? Come on, I thought I raised you better than that. You need to get that overactive sex drive of yours under control. This isn't Jamaica. Please tell me you at least used a condom? And not the latex kind you know those always give you a terrible rash. "

Beverly unapologetically pulls the blankets back on Leonard's hospital bed to check her son's genitals to see if a rash is forming on them from using the wrong kind of protection.

Leonard: "Stop it mom! We're not children okay. Penny and I are grown up adults and we deserve some privacy!

Penny: "Oh My God! Someone just kill me please!"

Beverly: "Well if you wanted privacy so bad then do you really think engaging in coitus during the day in the middle of a crowded hospital ward was the best way to go son?"

He sighs and looks down at the floor.

Leonard: "No, it's just..."

Mary: "It's just tacky if you ask me. That's what happens when people live in California too much sex and drugs and then you wind up in the hospital. Though I guess if you're going to give each other one of those terrible sex diseases a hospital is the best place to be."

Penny starts bumping her head up against the bathroom door in total agony over this ridiculous and embarrassing conversation. Leonard just wants to crawl back under the covers and disappear. Sheldon has had enough of this too because all he really wants to do is talk about Amy.

Sheldon: "Mother, please. Just tell them about Amy."

Mary: "Oh yes. Amy! I almost forgot."

He frowns at her confused and wonders if she is making some sort of odd joke about Amy's memory.

Sheldon: "Pun intended?"

Mary: "No..I…."

Beverly: "What about her?"

Mary: "She is finally out of the coma that's what we came down here to tell ya'll."

Leonard finally perks again when he hears this news and Penny stops bashing her head into the door. She looks at Mary with excitement and moves closer to her.

Leonard: "Really? That's great! So she's okay?"

Mary: "Not exactly. She's suffering from memory loss and doesn't really remember anything that happened to her or who she is right now. The doctors say it may take her awhile to recover."

Penny: "WHAT!?"

Sheldon: "But, don't worry because I'm going to fix it faster than they can! Amy kept a diary full of all her memories. I'm going to read it to her so that she'll be able to remember me again.

Leonard: "Come on, you don't really think that can work do you?"

Sheldon: "Yes, of course it will work Leonard! I thought of it and I'm a genius."

Leonard sighs sadly then looks at Penny. They both look very worried about Amy's new condition and feel guilty over it. Penny grabs her jacket and purse off a chair in the corner. She kisses Leonard once goodbye.

Penny: "I've got to go up and see her. You stay in bed and get some rest."

Leonard: "Okay, yeah sure. Just come back to me when you're done."

Mary: "Come on Shelly we better go now too before we run into rush hour traffic."

Leonard: "Wait; please just take that stupid camera down first."

Sheldon: "Well since you said please…."

Sheldon dismantles Howard's video camera and hands the remains of it to his mother. Mary puts the pieces in her purse then she gives Leonard a quick hug. Beverly stares at them still doing her best not to show her emotions over all of this while Penny heads for the elevator to check up on Amy.

Mary: "We'll be back to pick you up tomorrow Leonard okay."

Leonard nods and smiles at her then he sternly looks at Sheldon and talks to him like he's the one in charge for a change.

Leonard: "Just stay out of trouble."

Sheldon: "Hey, don't worry about me. I've got this all under control."

Mary: "Come on Sheldon."

Beverly: "Goodbye Sheldon, it was nice seeing you again."

Sheldon: "I know. I hope to see you later. You should come over for tea tomorrow."

She smiles sweetly at him and he smiles back at her. Leonard wonders for a fleeting moment if they will hug each other, but they do not. Simple nods of the head are enough for them.

Beverly: "Thank you Sheldon, I'd like that very much."

Sheldon: "You're welcome. Goodbye."

Mary and Sheldon leave the hospital and head for Amy's place. After returning to Amy's apartment, Sheldon immediately downloads her diary to his IPAD. He decides to spend the night at her place again and spend it studying up on all of her memories. Being surrounded by all of her belongings helps keep her fresh in his mind. He can't wait until she is feeling better so he can start reminding her about the past. He hopes his dreams tonight will give him further guidance on how to proceed with his new plan.

**Author's Note: Once again thanks for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Moving Away **

Penny goes upstairs to check on Amy. She is already asleep and Amy's mother watches her sleeping daughter with tears in her eyes. Penny softly knocks on the open door to Amy's hospital room.

Penny: "Can I come in?"

Amy's mother: "Oh Penny. Did you hear?

Penny nods sadly at her.

Penny: "Yes, Mary just told us. I am so sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amy's mother: "Please come, sit with me awhile."

Amy's mother gets up and hugs Penny. Then they sit down together by Amy's bed side and watch her sleep for awhile. They both desperately hope that she will heal fast and be able to remember them again soon. Penny recalls the first time she met Amy while driving Sheldon to his very first date with her. Back then she thought Amy was just about the weirdest girl she'd ever met and sometimes Penny still finds it hard to believe that they've become great friends. Penny had a lot of so called "friends" growing up being part of popular crowd she always had a good group of girlfriends around to hang with, but none of them ever adored her the way Amy has over the last two years.

She'd just about got use to hanging out with guys only. Whether it was some guy she let pick her up at a bar then kicked to the curb the next morning, or her knuckleheaded football pals who actually understand and praise her love of sports, or even Leonard and his nerdy best friends Penny had grown accustom to mostly male companionship to point she was starting to feel like just one of the guys.

But, meeting Amy and working with Bernadette changed all that. She realizes now how much fun being all girly can be and Penny does not want their time together to end. She also knows Amy would do pretty much anything to help her out in a crisis so that makes Penny feel much more loyal to her in return.

Despite all their differences, she has really grown to like Amy so seeing her hurt makes Penny feel terrible. She quietly pulls out a tissue from her purse to dry her own tears. All Penny wants is to be able to talk to her again and go out on ladies night laughing, drinking and dancing with Amy and Bernadette.

Amy's mother: "I just don't want to leave her here. She's my baby. I can't let Amy go through this all alone. But, there is no telling how long her recovery will take. I may need to talk her landlord into letting Amy out of her lease so I can take her back home to live with me. "

Penny: "What!? No. You're taking Amy away from us?

Amy's mother nods back sadly knowing this is not what Penny wants to hear.

Amy's mother: "I'm sorry Penny, but I don't really see any other option. She can't remember anything so living alone will be much too dangerous for her. I can take care of her and make sure she's safe. It's just too bad that she won't be able to continue her research at the university. Studying brains has always been Amy's life work. She lived and breathed science. Still in a few more years I'll be able to retire from accounting. Then taking care of her can become my only priority. But, I can't afford to retire yet so moving her back home with me is really the only way I can do both."

Penny glances over at Amy's mother forlorn face with utter terror. The idea of Amy moving away for good never even occurred to her and she can't even bare to imagine how ballistic Sheldon will get when he hears about this. She quickly comes up with an alternative and realizes this may be her opportunity to help out.

Penny: "Mrs. Fowler would you mind if Amy comes to stay with me instead. I know she's your daughter and I don't mean to over step here, but Amy and I… well we've become really close. I know I'd miss her terribly if she left Pasadena. So will Sheldon he'll go completely nuts without her around. But, if she lives with me then we can all help take care of her even take shifts if we have too. The university they work at allows them to work from home sometimes if they need to, so even if I'm at work the boys can check in on her during the day if she lives with me."

Amy's mother: "Oh well I don't know Penny. The doctors feel she's going to need a lot of care. I don't want to burden you with this. It's not your fault. It was an accident."

Penny: "She's not a burden. If anything you'd be doing us all a favor. And, I think it might help her recovery if she remains in a more familiar place. Amy's lived in Pasadena for so many years. She and I have practically become like sisters. She sleeps over all the time so Amy is comfortable here. Taking her away might make it harder for her memory to come back and Sheldon says he has a plan to help. I don't usually take a lot of stock in most of what he says, but the man is a genius. At least give him a chance to try it out."

Amy's mother: "Sheldon does seem to care about her, but do you really think he is up to the task? He seems well a bit uh…fragile to me."

Penny: "Oh he's a limp noodle for sure. But, he is also in love. He may not always show it on the outside, but I can tell when a boy's in love. And, when it comes to people and things Dr. Sheldon Cooper actually cares about he's without a doubt the most disciplined and reliable person I know. I promise you we won't let anything else bad happen to her. "

Amy's mother smiles politely at Penny for being so gracious to offer to take care of Amy, but she's still not at all ready to let her actually do it.

Amy's mother: "Well you've certainly giving me something to think about Penny. I will be in town until the doctors release her from the hospital so let's just wait and see how she is doing before making any big decisions.

Penny nods back and smiles glad to know that she is at least willing to think it over. She decides right away not to mention any of this discussion to her friends, especially Sheldon until a decision is made on whether or not Amy will have to move away or move in with her.

Penny: "Okay, great. Now is there anything you can tell me about Amy's past that you think I should know. I want to be prepared to answer her questions in case she has any for me."

Amy's mother smiles at Penny happy to see that her daughter's friend is taking this so seriously. She thinks about Amy's childhood growing up and begins telling Penny all about it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Nightmare Becomes Real**

The follow morning, Sheldon gets ready in Amy's apartment then he calls President Seibert to request a temporary leave of absence so he can tend to Amy's health. President Seibert greets this news with immeasurable delight and excitement knowing this means Sheldon will not be around the university to pester him for the coming months. He encourages Sheldon to take all the time he needs.

Next, Sheldon calls his mother to have her come pick him up and take him back to the hospital so he can read to Amy. He turns on Amy's IPOD, plays the Super Mario Brothers theme song while eating his breakfast and waiting for Mary to arrive. Sheldon sings the tune in the car and smiles excited that he gets to see his girlfriend again soon and help her recover.

At the hospital he explains to Amy's physician his carefully laid out plans to bring her memory back and although Dr. Lorre tries to explain to him that memory recovery process may be more complicated then he thinks it'll be Sheldon is very confident that his plan will work. Dr. Lorre politely agrees to let him visit her regularly and give it a try figuring that allowing Sheldon to read to her will at least make him feel useful during this difficult time.

When Sheldon enters Amy's hospital room he is more than ready to get to work on her. Sheldon smiles sweetly as he approaches his sleeping beauty while she is still lying in bed.

Sheldon: "Good morning Amy! Wakey, wakey sleepy head, time to get your mind fed."

Amy twists and turns in bed due to her medically induced sleep. She is right in the middle of a terrifying nightmare so her body trembles with anxiety. In her wacko dream, hideously ugly creatures called Orcs have imprisoned her in a Dark tower and their master has her tied to his bed with magical red ropes made of licorice candy. She hears a creaking noise coming from darkest corner of the room. She calls out nervously realizing that she is not alone.

Amy: "Whose there!?"

A stranger wearing a long brown hooded cloak that covers up his entire body steps out of the corner, but hood conceals his face from her.

Amy: "Who are you? Where am I?"

Before the hooded man can answer her they both hear someone knock loudly on the door. He walks over and magically unlocks it then he stands by the door whispering to another cloaked person. Amy cannot see their faces or hear what they are saying about her. She is very confused and worried that they plan to do her harm. She notices that their voices sound familiar to her from some reason, but she has no idea why they do. When the cloaked creep finishes doling out very specific instructions to his friend he hands over the key, closes the door and locks it up good so that she can't possibly escape him.

Amy: "What do you want? This is crazy! Please just let me go."

He slowly moves closer and closer to the bed until Amy finally gets to see his pale white face. She trembles nervously as she stares into his big blue eyes. Without a word this creepy super villain begins to unbutton her flannel night gown. She screams at him to leave her alone, but he tells her there is no escape and that eventually she will succumb to him.

Amy: "No, I won't! I don't even know you! Let me go!"

Amy's captor: "Oh yes, you will. No reasonable woman can resist my face or my charms. I can personally guarantee that you will develop a very strong attachment to me, especially after what I'm about to do for you."

She frowns skeptically at him and pulls away trying to get free from his hands.

Amy: "For me or to me!?"

Amy's captor: "In this context for you could mean to you. But I'll think you'll enjoy it and when I'm done I'll let you sleep again. "

Amy: "No! Get your hands off me! I don't want sleep anymore! I want wake up!"

He just laughs at her loudly "MUHAHAHAHA" he replies like some silly twisted Scooby Doo cartoon monster would do. Amy pulls on the ropes tethering her to his bed desperately, but she is unable to loosen them at all. Her moistening palms make it near impossible to get a good grip on them. Things get even stranger for her when the hooded man opens up a blue jar filled with a magical cream and smoothly starts applying it to her bare chest.

Her heart races faster and faster with each stroke of his palm, Amy's mouth turns dry and her mind becomes cloudy at best. She fears a sudden bout of turrets syndrome coming on while a unique tingling sensation spreads over her entire body.

Amy's eyes well up with tears. She isn't sure if this is because of the strong minty aroma of the cream or just her own mixed emotions about possibly being tortured to death by this obviously crazy man. She is even more surprised that a part of her seems to enjoy the feeling of his warm hands and slender fingers caressing her tender skin. She doesn't' understand why he is trying to torture her this way or what this weirdo really wants from her, but Amy decides right away that she won't give in without a fight.

The last and only thing she can even remember before this prison nightmare is being in a hospital bed surrounded by strangers and nurses, but she can no longer remember why she was there or where it was located. Suddenly, her last memory becomes real again as Sheldon wakes her up by knocking on the wall behind her bed.

Sheldon: "Amy. ….. Amy. … Amy!"

She finally opens up her tired eyes and stares right into Sheldon's face. She is immediately terrified to see the same maniac from her nightmare standing over her again. Amy screams loudly shocked and confused by everything around her. Sheldon screams back almost as loudly startled by her terrifying scream. Then he does his very best to shield himself with his arms as Amy starts beating him over the head with her bed pillow. Her heart monitor starts beeping loudly in response to this crisis as Amy's heart pounds in her chest.

Her nurse comes running in when she hears the screaming and the loud emergency beeping.

Amy's nurse: "Oh my Lord! What's going on in here? Miss Fowler?! Stop please! You're going to hurt yourself!"

She pays the nurse no attention because to her this woman is just another creepy stranger. Amy continues to hit Sheldon and yells at him.

Amy: "GET AWAY FROM ME…you you….SEX CRIMINAL!"

Sheldon: "Ow! What? Stop that! Ow! Amy! It's me! I'm not a criminal. It's me! I'm your boyfriend!"

Amy: "LIAR! PERVERT! CRIMINAL! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Amy slaps Sheldon repeatedly in the face with her hands and then hits him with the pillow again. He is far too frightened and concerned for her to fight back.

Sheldon: "Stop it! Ow! STOP!"

Amy's nurse calls out to some orderlies in the hallway to help her restrain Amy before it's too late.

Amy's nurse: "Somebody call Dr. Lorre. NOW!"

Another nurse and two orderlies rush in to help. They all grab Amy's arms and legs to stop her from hitting Sheldon. Then they push her back down on to the bed hard and pull out red medical restraints hidden underneath it to strap her down.

The nurse checks Amy's pulse and looks at her heart rate spiking on the monitor very worried she's overexerting herself much too soon after her surgery. Amy tries to fight them off, but she only ends up pulling out her own IV needle and it hurts her badly. She has no idea why she is bleeding so much or why a needle was stuck in her arm in the first place, but she fears this all must be the next stage of her captor's evil torture scheme.

Amy: "OWWWWwwww! No! Stop please! OW!"

She tries to get at Sheldon, but can't due to the straps and her extremely weakened condition. Amy starts crying and moans out in pain as one of the nurses puts in a new IV for her.

Sheldon: "I don't understand what's going on! She's not usually this hostile. I just came here to read too her. Amy….Please Stop!"

Amy's nurse: "Please calm down Miss, we're trying to help you. But, you need to calm down right now. You're heart can't take much more of this. You have to lie still."

Amy keeps shaking hard and crying as she tries desperately to pull her arms out of the straps. She also fights hard to keep breathing through this terrible panic attack. The orderlies keep holding her down while they put two more straps around her flailing legs before she can kick them all in the heads.

Sheldon panics too terrified that she is about to give herself a heart attack. A part of him feels responsible for causing this by waking her up too soon, but an even bigger part of him becomes enraged at them because they seem to be hurting her.

Sheldon: "Let her go! You're hurting her! LET HER GO I SAY!"

Amy's nurse: "Sir, we can't its hospital policy to restrain a patient whenever..."

He glares at her as he interrupts. Sheldon finally gets super serious for a change ignoring his usual ardent respect for social convention and rules.

Sheldon: "STOP! I don't give a DAMN about your hospital policy! Can't you see those straps are hurting her? LET HER GO!"

Amy's nurse opens her mouth in shock at his dramatic outburst and her refusal to listen to reason. She is just about ready to call security to throw Sheldon out of there. Amy is also surprised that her captor is suddenly so concern for her well being, but before she can respond further Dr. Lorre comes in and takes over the situation.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work, family and life stuff. But, I have another chapter of story coming soon and more for Return of Princess too because this story all ties together with that one. Take care and feel free to leave feedback. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: When Reality and Dreams Collide**

Dr. Lorre quickly comes over and checks Amy's pupils with a small light to make sure she is not about to slip back into her coma. He then speaks to her in a calm, sincere manner.

Dr. Lorre: "Miss Fowler, please I want to help you, but I need you to relax. My name is Doctor Lorre. You've been through severe head trauma and intensive surgical procedures. That can sometimes cause wild hallucinations and bad dreams so I need you to focus. Just look into my eyes and focus on my voice. Miss Fowler, can you hear me?"

Amy finally looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She is still terrified and feels nauseous again, but she decides to at least hear him out.

Amy: "I…I can hear you. Yes, but I thought…. I mean ….I think that man, he was trying to hurt me."

Amy slowly points her index finger up towards Sheldon. Dr. Lorre frowns sadly at him.

Sheldon: "I was not! I would never do that! They were the ones hurting her not me."

Dr. Lorre tells him to shush up then he checks Amy's heart beat with his stethoscope.

Dr. Lorre: "Just breathe. It's going to be alright. Look, I know you're scared right now, but that man over there he just wants to read you. I won't let him or anyone harm you while you're in my care, I promise. Do you want me to make him leave? I will if you really want me to Miss Fowler."

Amy takes a few deep breathes and nods at her doctor. Then she looks over at Sheldon as he stares back at her feeling pitiful and deeply troubled by all of this. She doesn't know him at all, but looking at him now she realizes that Sheldon doesn't look like a dangerous sex criminal.

His pouty childlike face, slumped shoulders, skinny frame and dorky haircut makes him seem pretty harmless now that she is taking a closer look. But, she is still not comfortable being strapped down to bed like this with him around because the images from her night terror are the only ones that she can remember about him.

Amy: "No, it's alright. He can stay. I need to ask him something. I just want these things off."

Dr. Lorre quickly jots down a prescription on his medical pad then he hands it over to a nurse so she can get Amy a new medication to help shield her mind from more of these strange hallucinations and night terrors.

Dr. Lorre: "I'll tell you what we'll remove the restraints as soon as your new medicine fully kicks in okay. It'll help keep you calmer and it shouldn't take long to take effect. So I'll be back in a few just keep taking those deep breathes and try not to sit up or move around too much. Just lay back and rest."

Amy nods again at her doctor. For some odd reason his white lab coat gives her a more reassuring feeling that he can be trusted. Amy gently touches his coat as he stands up to leave. She watches as Dr. Lorre tells the orderlies to stand by the door and keep watch over her until he returns. Then Dr. Lorre looks at Sheldon with a stern expression on his face.

Dr. Lorre: "I know you're trying to help, but she is my patient! I won't let you come back in here if this happens again. She doesn't remember you and you'll only jeopardize her health more if being around you is scary for her. Do I may myself clear Dr. Cooper?

Sheldon sighs sadly as he nods back at him. He's almost too afraid to even be around her now for both her sake and his own after the beating he just took. He just can't understand why she hates him so much all of a sudden, but Sheldon really doesn't want to leave Amy alone either.

Dr. Lorre: "Alright, you've got twenty more minutes and then I want you out of here for the day. She needs as much rest as possible. Too much excitement isn't good for her so remain calm."

Sheldon: "Okay….okay I get it. Just leave us alone so I talk to her."

Dr. Lorre leaves the room to go check up on Amy's new medicine. Sheldon sits down in a corner of the room trying his best to keep his distance so she won't start freaking out on him again. He also does his best to hold back his own tears and remain calm, but his beautiful mind can barely think of anything to really to say to fix their broken relationship. Sheldon nervously speaks the first thing that comes to mind in a trembling childish voice.

Sheldon: "Amy, I…..I…I'm sorry."

She stares back at him still very confused and nervous too.

Amy: "Who are you?"

Sheldon: "I told you yesterday. I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I wanted to read to you about your life and my life."

Amy: "Why?"

Sheldon: "Well…because…because I want you to remember me again. Remember us."

Amy's face suddenly softens and she realizes that he is being sincere with his words. She decides to hear him out at least.

Amy: "Us?"

Sheldon nods quietly and sighs.

Amy: "I do remember you or at least I thought I did. But, I must have been dreaming.

Sheldon: "You were dreaming about me?"

Amy: "Yes. It was so strange."

Sheldon perks up a bit in his chair interested to hear that she dreams about him, but his hopefulness is short lived as she tells him about her nightmare.

Amy: "You were scary and mean. I was tied down like this and locked in a tower. You kept trying to take my gown off and touching me. Then you were hitting my behind. It was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced or at least I think it was. I'm not sure…. but, it felt so real."

Sheldon: "I don't understand Amy. Why would you dream such a thing?"

Amy: "I don't know."

Sheldon: "What else happened in this dream?"

Amy: "It's kind of hard to remember exactly, but you start unbuttoning my gown and rubbing this cream all over me."

Sheldon: "I did…WHAT!? Oh Amy that doesn't sound like me at all."

He frowns up his face and decides he does not want to hear anymore. It just sounds too absurd. Amy can tell by his face that he is upset.

Amy: "Well it wasn't all bad. The cream felt kind of soothing or maybe it was your hands."

Sheldon: "Look, it was only a dream and dreams are not real. I once had a dream that I was being attacked by a Gorn and I use to have horrible nightmares about Goofy the dog from Disneyland too. But, none of it was real."

Amy has no idea what he is talking about at all. She tries to sound it out.

Amy: "Uh…what's a g…g... .ah?"

Sheldon: "G.O.R.N…Gorn. It's an alien reptilian creature from the Star Trek franchise. Don't worry, I'll teach you all about Star Trek again if I have too and you'll learn to love it. But, now I think you should probably take your medicine and get some more rest. I'll come back another time."

Amy: "Wait, do you think all dreams are bad?"

Sheldon: "No, of course not. People can have good dreams too. Why I remember I just had one about being on a train with you…and…"

He pauses when he starts to realize that she probably doesn't know what a train is anymore and that thought makes him even sadder. He decides it's much too soon to tell her about his own dream, but now she is curious.

Amy: "Go on…."

Sheldon: "Well there's not much to tell really…"

Amy: "Why not?"

He knows now is not the right time to confess what he discovered in his dreams about his feelings for her.

Sheldon: "Uh... I can't tell you. I mean…I…. I don't really remember."

His face immediately starts to tick uncontrollably because of his lying and Amy frowns up her face at him. She doesn't understand why his face is moving so strangely all of sudden, but she doesn't like it one bit. She can already tell he must be hiding something.

Amy: "What's wrong?"

Sheldon: "I just don't think you'll be able to handle it. Let's take things one step at a time Amy. You should just rest up and I have this uh other thing I've got to go do."

Amy studies his eyes and facial expressions and notices something new. She suddenly feels the tingly erotic sensation from her dream returning as she stares at his face. She smiles and starts to put the pieces together. She realizes why they might both be dreaming about each other.

Amy: "Wait…you like me don't you?"

His cheeks flushed red and he feels totally uncomfortable having this conversation with her right now.

Sheldon: "I uh...I have to go now. Goodbye Amy."

He heads out the door without saying another word and Amy stares at his small perky backside as Sheldon leaves her room in nervous panic.

Amy: "Goodbye…"

Amy sighs deeply and closes her eyes. She is still not sure whether he is a good or bad guy, but she finally knows at least one thing about him for sure this strange Cooper wants her both in her dreams and in reality. This thought makes her heart skip a beat and she quietly sound out his name to herself to help her to remember it.

Amy: "Ssss..hhhheelll….DON."

Minutes later Amy falls back asleep and quickly returns to her dream world. She opens her eyes again and sees her creepy hooded man hovering over her. He grins like the Creepy Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland, but instead of feeling scared this time Amy feels somewhat intrigued and ready to learn more about him. She silently gives him her best 'come hither' look and whispers only three words into her captor's ear.

Amy: "Bring… It… On."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Broken Dreams**

Sheldor takes a seat in the waiting room to catch his breath after his awful visit with Amy. He is finally starting to realize this situation with her memory loss is going to be so much harder to deal with then he had dreamed it would be. He woefully sighs fearing the worse. What if Amy has changed her mind about me now that she doesn't remember who I am? What if she doesn't like me anymore?

He thought losing her for good would be the worst tragedy imaginable, but now he is also afraid that Amy's feelings for him have vanished. Sheldon decides he should try talking to Penny about this new problem. She is a woman so he figures Penny will understand another woman's mind better than he can. So he decides to do something pretty unusual for him because he feels there is no other choice. Sheldon rearranges his own tight-knit schedule for the evening. Instead of having tea and eating dinner at home with Leonard, Beverly and his mom like he originally planned Sheldon wants to go to the Cheesecake Factory bar to chat with Penny about Amy's condition.

He quickly stands up again still feeling very upset and scared. He takes deep breathes to calm his nerves as he shuffles down the hallway headed towards Leonard's room to tell them of his new plan. But, all Sheldon can picture in his mind on the way there are whole images of Amy being tortured and abused by some evil jerk who looks just like him.

Mary: "So Leonard you're ready to come home?"

Leonard: "So Ready! The food here is terrible. I only liked your soup."

Mary: "Well don't you worry about a thing darlin' I've got plenty of homemade fried chicken and cream of mushroom soup waiting for you at home."

Leonard grins excitedly at her ready to go eat. It makes him so happy that his best friend's mother cares enough to take care of him and feed him so well. As much as he loves Penny, if he's totally honest about it she really isn't the best cook and his own mother was always far too busy to cook for him much growing up so he's gotten use to eating mostly takeout food.

He can't wait to get home and have a home cooked meal for a change. Mary smiles as she collects his bag and the nurse helps him transfer out of his hospital bed into a wheel chair to leave. Sheldon comes in the room looking all pitiful and disturbed. But, before he can say anything Mary hands Sheldon, Leonard's bag to carry it out to car while she pushes the wheel chair.

Sheldon: "Mom, after we drop Leonard off at home I need you to take me to Cheesecake Factory. "

Mary frowns at her son confused and unimpressed by his request.

Mary: "But…why? I thought you wanted to eat some of my fried chicken? You've been pestering me about it since I got here."

Sheldon: "That can wait. I need to talk to Penny, its important."

Mary: "But, Shelly bean we were all going to have dinner together. Leonard just got out of hospital and he needs us. Can't this wait until later?"

Leonard smiles up at her as she begins to push his wheelchair towards the door.

Sheldon: "No, mother it can't wait! I don't have time to argue about this. Just take me over there!"

Mary and Leonard both frown at him for being so demanding and sounding so rude.

Leonard: "Don't talk to her that way Sheldon. She's your mother."

Sheldon gets even more upset and quickly drops Leonard's bag down on the floor.

Sheldon: "I know who she is Leonard. I don't need you to tell me."

Mary: "Sheldon, stop it! You're being rude. Now we're going home and you are going to have dinner with the rest of us. It's time to step up and take care of your friend."

Leonard: "Yeah, come on let's go. I'm hungry Sheldon."

Sheldon glares at the both of them. He just can't understand why they are treating him this way. He is sick and tired of being treated like a child by them and he is far too upset about what happened with Amy to consider their feelings right now.

Sheldon: "Jeepers, mother why do you always take his FUCKING side! I'm your son! ME! Not him!

Leonard frowns sadly at him while Mary gasps in complete shock when she hears Sheldon cursing at her like that for first time ever. The nurse looks at them all very uncomfortably then quickly exits the room fearing World War 3 is about to jump off in here.

Mary: "Sheldon Lee Cooper! What the hell has gotten into you? Have you completely lost your mind? Now I know I raised you better than to speak like that. I'm not driving you anywhere until you fix that attitude and apologize right now."

Sheldon: "No! You know what just forget it mother, I'll go call a cab."

Sheldon gives Leonard one last evil death stare then storms out on both of them muttering to himself angrily as he pulls out his cell to call for a cab driver.

Leonard calls after him…"Sheldon! Sheldon, wait!?"

Mary: "No, let him go Leonard, the big baby! He can just forget about that pie I was going make for him. Why if his daddy were still alive he would spank him good over this…why I have a mind to do it myself. I mean really!"

Leonard interrupts her because he realizes that Sheldon's behavior must be about more than his usual selfishness. He knows Sheldon well enough to tell when something is really wrong with him. He figures it must be something pretty bad if Sheldon actually wants to talk to Penny about it.

Leonard: "You know what…I think…this could be about Amy. We should go upstairs and see her. I'll text Raj and Howard to go talk to Sheldon he'll listen to them."

Mary pauses to think about it and then a very sad expression takes over her face too. She quickly realizes that Sheldon would never cuss at her like that unless he was very hurt over something. Mary nods her head at Leonard. Then she starts to push his wheelchair towards the elevator so they can go talk to Amy and find out what happened. They also stop at the hospital gift shop on the way so Leonard can buy some pretty flowers for her. Once they are upstairs and right outside Amy's room, Mary stops the wheelchair then she looks at Leonard.

Mary: "Are you sure you're ready for this? It could be intense. She hasn't seen you since the accident."

Leonard gulps then nods in reply. He knows that he is responsible for putting Amy in this position. He has no idea how she will react to seeing him now, but Leonard knows he needs to make amends with her somehow before Sheldon makes his life hell over it.

He grabs hold of his wheelchair with both hands and pushes himself into Amy's room. Then he asks Mrs. Cooper to close the door behind him so he can speak to her alone. Amy is still tied up to bed waiting for Dr. Lorre to bring her new medicine. She wakes up again when she hears the creaking sound of Leonard's chair on the floor. Leonard stares at her nervously and puts his hands in his lap.

Leonard: "Hi Amy…uh I'm Leonard."

Amy looks at him confused and still feeling very sleepy. She can't remember who he is, but his voice does sound familiar like she heard it in her dreams. She tries to sit up just a little, but finds it very hard to do with the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

Leonard: "I came here to apologize to you."

Amy: "Why?"

He sighs sadly and tries his best not to start crying in front of her. He takes off his glasses and cleans them with his shirt then puts them back on again.

Leonard: "I am the reason you're in here. I was driving the car and…."

Amy: "Wait…I know you. You're the guy with the big hairy feet."

Leonard: "Huh?"

He looks down at his feet then back up at her totally confused by what she is talking about.

Amy: "My captor, SHELDON! He's the one in the hood and he's trying to kill you I think. You have something that belongs to him. A ring! He wants it back. He told me he wants it back. But, you can't let him have it. He's dangerous...and kind of crazy. There's no telling what he might do if he gets his hands on it."

Leonard: "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

Amy: "The ring. Do you still have it?"

Leonard: "What ring?"

Amy: "The ring! Frodo! Don't play games with me, do you still have it or not?"

Leonard realizes that Amy must be confused right now and he fears she no longer has a grip on reality. He decides to be polite and just go with it hoping that her doctor will come back soon.

Leonard: "Uh yeah I have it. Well I mean I gave it to Penny; she's keeping it safe for me. Why do you need it?"

Amy sighs in relief and finally smiles as she rests her head back down on the pillow.

Amy: "No just, keep it safe. Don't let him steal it from you again. I can take whatever Sheldon dishes out, but I don't want you to give him that ring. Promise me you won't."

Leonard: "Alright, alright uh…I promise. I won't let Sheldon take the ring… but...but Amy seriously that's not why I'm here. I did a bad thing and I need to explain."

Amy: "Oh I understand. I remember now. You were driving the wagon when we got attacked. They came for me, the Death-eaters came and they attacked us both. You tried to protect me, you tried to shield me from their wands, but then they hurt you didn't they? I can see they broke your leg. I was knocked unconscious and then that's when Wheaton poisoned me. He poisoned me with the Draught and took me away to the tower. But, I'm a fighter, Frodo! I won't give up no matter how much Sheldon spanks me. I know someone will rescue me soon. You'll come won't you, Frodo? You'll come save me?"

Leonard shakes his head with worry realizing that Amy is really talking nonsense now and it breaks his heart to see how much he's damaged her brilliant mind. He doesn't know what else to say to make her feel better, but to go along with this foolishness.

Leonard: "Yeah I'll come, Amy. I'll come."

Amy smiles sweetly and thanks Leonard for coming. Then she closes her eyes again and right before she goes back to sleep she whispers one last thing to him.

Amy: "Don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault...I know it wasn't your fault."

Leonard can't believe his ears; does she really remember what happened? Did she really just forgive me? No, she's crazy. She thinks I'm a hobbit. She can't forgive me, she doesn't even know me.

Leonard tears up a little feeling not only bad for himself, but worst for Amy and for Sheldon too. Dr. Lorre finally comes back in the room to give her some new medicine. He asks Leonard to leave so that Amy can rest and he complies with the doctor. He knows there isn't really anything he can say to Amy at this point that will make up for what's happened or help bring her memory back, but he desperately wants the old Amy back. Leonard looks at her once last time before leaving the room.

Leonard: "I promise I'll come back Amy. I'll come for you."

He leaves the hospital with Mary Cooper, but doesn't tell her anything about what Amy said to him. Leonard can only imagine that Sheldon must have also witnessed how confused Amy is right now and that is why he was so mean to them before. Leonard wants nothing more than to return home so he can try to comfort his best friend and apologize for his actions. I owe him that much, I broke his girlfriend. Sheldon needs my help right now and I can't let him suffer through this alone.

**Author's note: Thanks for continuing to read my story. And FYI, I also posted a new chapter of Return of Princess too and I posted a new kinky, sexy SHAMY one shot called Fifty Shades of SHAMY that's rated M just in case any of you want to read that one as well it is already up. Since this will be my last post before the New Year begins I just want to say Happy New Year to you all and I have plenty more story coming. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Time to Go Homeostasis **

Penny takes a tray full of empty shot glasses and beer mugs back to her bar station. She is beginning to ring up a receipt for those customers when Sheldon walks up to her bar. He comes in dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. The cab driver got annoyed with Sheldon so he kicked him out of the car two blocks away from the Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon had to walk the rest of the way in the rain and now he looks a sad, pitiful mess.

Penny: "Oh my, look at you…you're soaked. Are you okay?"

Sheldon: "No! No, Penny...I...I'm definitely not O.K."

She quickly grabs one of the towels she uses to wipe down the bar with and hands it to him. Sheldon wipes his wet face with the towel as he sits down on a stool. Penny can tell right away that he's been crying too. His eyes are all red, puffy looking and so are his hands. Penny frowns with concern and then yells for her cook in kitchen to turn up the heat a little and to boil him some tea.

Sheldon: "I don't want tea. I want a drink!"

She scoffs almost laughing at his request because she knows he doesn't drink.

Penny: "You're joking right?"

He makes an annoyed, angry face and speaks to her in a sarcastic tone.

Sheldon: "Did you hear me say Bazinga?"

Penny frowns still totally confused by his sad behavior.

Penny: "Um...no."

Sheldon: "Then pour me a drink bartender! Come on! No ice this time...give it to me straight up! I want one hundred percent ethyl alcohol."

Penny: "Uh…okay."

She begins to make him a Long Island Ice Tea, but she puts very little alcohol in it instead mixing mostly real ice tea with a virgin alcohol substitute because she wants him to tell her what's wrong before he gets too drunk to explain it properly.

Penny: "So, come on…tell me what happened."

Sheldon: "You know I was happy before I met her. I was happy playing games with the guys whenever I wanted too. And, I didn't have to listen to any old boring harp music or pretend like biology matters as much as physics."

Penny immediately starts to panic. She frowns at him and puts down the bottle in her hand.

Penny: "Oh Lord! Did you and Amy break up?"

Sheldon: "How can we? She doesn't even know who I am? I no longer exist in her universe. I'm someone completely different to Amy now...a...a monster!"

Penny hands Sheldon his drink and he throws down the straw inside of it. He sucks the fake liquour down very fast, letting some of it dribble down his cold chin. Then he burps loudly without covering his mouth. He looks at Penny with a pouty expression still wanting more.

Sheldon: "Another!"

She begins to fix him another drink just to keep him from yelling at her.

Penny: "I'm sorry; I don't understand…what happened to your brilliant plan to read to her so she can remember us again? I thought you said it would work."

Sheldon: "She thinks I'm evil Penny! She's having nightmares about me hurting her. How can I compete with that?"

Penny: "Oh come on…Amy loves you. Don't you know that by now? She told me herself like a million times. It'll come back to her one day. We just need to be patient."

Sheldon: "But, that's not even all of it! Her doctor says he won't let me see Amy anymore if these night terrors continue. If she keeps getting so scared it could cause more damage to her heart. Even worse, I'm having the same terrible dreams about her too. It's like I can't get her out of my head anymore, every time I fall asleep I dream about her…..and I miss her….and it hurts!"

Sheldon clutches his chest like someone about to have a heart attack. He groans in emotional pain and sadness ready to cry again. But, Sheldon wants to believe that its only terrible heartburn or car sickness from the cab that he's feeling and not that other thing.

Sheldon: "It hurts right here and I just I can't. I'm not cut out for this! I'm a physicist not a miracle worker! She was probably going to leave me eventually, so why postpone the inevitable?"

He stands up though his knees are very wobbly. Sheldon grabs onto the side of the bar to keep from fainting again. Penny rushes around from the other side to help him before he keels over on the floor.

Penny: "Sheldon…Sheldon, sit down! You can't just quit now. I know this is hard, but Amy needs you! We all do so cut it out okay cause your starting to scare me."

Sheldon: "You...you think you're scared. I'm the one that's got to go up against evil warlocks, dragons, ogres and who knows what else is out there maybe Santa Claus with another canon ready to blow my head off again!"

Penny: "Huh?"

Penny helps him sit down in a chair instead of back on the bar stool so that he won't fall backwards off of it. She has no idea what in God's name he is talking about and wonders if maybe he is drunk already somehow even though she knows she didn't give him any real alcohol.

Sheldon: "It's just not fair! Everything was going so well. We had our date nights, we had Fun with Flags. She was even going to get me a new train set. Amy said she'd take me to look at the stars. But, now it's over! I didn't know how lonely I was before I met her. I thought I was just fine on my own, but she made me so much happier. Now I'm losing her Penny. I can't…..I can't..."

Sheldon puts his head and arms down on the table and cries like a baby. He cries very loudly and several customers sitting nearby them turn their heads and stare at him. Penny looks around the room at the people feeling embarrassed, but mostly she feels very sad for him. She realizes Sheldon has been holding a lot more in then she realized and that this whole catastrophe is already taking a huge toll on his fragile mind.

Penny: "Come on sweetie, don't cry. It's going to be alright. You'll see it'll get better soon. It will."

Sheldon: "No, see that's where you're wrong! It's not going to get better soon. Amy is really...really hurt. Her brain is totally confused and now so am I. I don't feel like myself anymore! I actually said a bad word in front of my mother. I'm going to hell! No..no I'm already there. Even if I do read to her, even if she does start to remember…things will never be the same between us again. You know how much I hate change. My homeostasis is ruined!"

Penny: "I…I'm sorry…."

Sheldon tries to puts his head back down and cry more, but she grabs his face and starts to dry his falling tears with a dinner napkin. It looks just like the one she gave him once for Christmas with Leonard Nimoy's signature on it. A part of her heart breaks for him. Penny thinks it is sweet how much he really cares about Amy, but another part of her is fearful of him losing all hope. She is not about to let him just give up.

Penny: "…But, Sheldon maybe this time things can be better. You said you were happy before you met Amy, then it turned out you were even happier after you met her, so maybe once you get to know the new Amy and she gets to know the new you…then you'll both be even happier than before."

Sheldon: "You really think that's possible, Penny?"

She smiles and puts her hands over his hand trying to reassure him it will all be okay.

Penny: "I know so. She loves you, Sheldon. We just need to make sure that she knows it."

Sheldon: "Yeah...I guess."

He hiccups a bit still feeling depressed and scared, but Sheldon finally starts to calm down some.

Penny: "The real question here is how far are you willing to go to show how much you love her?"

Sheldon: "What?"

Penny: "You can't fool me. I know you think I'm just a dumb blonde monkey, but I've seen the way you look at her. I've never seen you treat anyone as well as you treat Amy. You love her and you're always trying to hide it. But, the time for hiding how you feel is over Sheldon. If you want her back, you can't be selfish anymore. You're going to have to open up and act like a man! Tell her how you really feel and make her want you again."

Sheldon: "I don't know that all sounds kind of sappy. I don't like sappy."

Penny: "It is...It is totally sappy, but it works! Just ask Leonard he's the sappiest person I know. But, I finally told him that I love him. Took me a long time to admit, but I said it. And, now I never felt better about our relationship, it made him so happy to hear it. You can do the same thing for Amy."

Sheldon frowns and shakes his head at her.

Sheldon: "No...but, with Amy and me it's completely different. Our relationship has always been about how we think, not what we feel. Feelings are unreliable Penny. Even if I do tell her how I feel she won't think it matters. Besides, she needs to focus her energy on getting her strength back, not worrying about hurting my stupid little feelings. I don't want to cause her anymore pain or confusion. I'd rather bear the burden alone. I do love her Penny, I do. But, Amy deserves better."

Penny blinks her eyes in surprise at him when she hears this as if she can't believe her own ears. She never would have believed that Sheldon Cooper could actually show so much heart and emotion. It quickly reminds her of the time Howard screwed up at his bachelor party and hurt Bernadette badly. But, then Howard told them his true love feelings about how he became a better man because of Bernadette. It also reminds her of How the Grinch Stole Christmas and at the end his heart grew three sizes that day. Penny knew deep down under all that self righteous, callous ego of his Sheldon was a good guy, but now she sees for the first time that Sheldon has changed. He's now a good...MAN. It makes her tear up with happiness.

Penny: "Why, Sheldon…that has got to be the most selfless, thoughtful thing you've ever said. If you think telling Amy you love her might upset her, then don't tell it to her. Show her!"

He wrinkles his eyebrows totally confused by what she means.

Sheldon: "But, how? "

Penny: "Like this!"

She quickly leans in, wraps her arms around Sheldon's neck, pulls his head in gently and kisses Sheldon deeply and passionately on the mouth. Unfortunately, Penny has no idea that a few feet away Raj and Howard have shown up at the restaurant looking for Sheldon. Their mouths open in total agonizing shock when they see Penny and Sheldon kissing each other. Raj has already had a few beers in his system so he is just about ready to make a huge girly scene over this disturbing betrayal, but Howard wisely grabs him by the shoulders and pushes Raj back outside before Sheldon can break the kiss off. He freezes up for a few seconds completely shock by Penny's actions, but then he grabs her arms and pulls away. He wipes his lips and spits on the floor like he's disgusted by it.

Sheldon: "Stop that Penny! Have you gone mad? I'm not that drunk! What in Einstein's name was that for?"

Penny: "I knew it! See you do love her! Trust me, if you didn't you would have let me keep kissing you. That is exactly what you need to do to Amy. Kiss her, romance her just show her how you really feel. That is what true love is all about Sheldon. You may have started off appreciating Amy just for her mind, but the girl's got lots more to offer you than her brain. Go find out what that is Sheldon, before some other guy does it for you."

He stares at Penny for a few seconds trying to process all that just happened between them and all she just said to him. Then finally he does something unusual and very unexpected, Sheldon starts to laugh. He laughs out loud like a normal person for a change and soon Penny starts laughing too glad that she managed to make him feel better again.

Another waitress finally comes to their table and brings Sheldon that cup of tea Penny ordered for him, but he doesn't want to drink it. Instead he stands up feeling courageous and ready to sweep Amy off her feet. He smiles at Penny.

Sheldon: "You know what….I never thought I'd say this, and it's probably the alcohol talking so I'll likely deny it when I've sobered up, but you may just be the wisest of us all."

Penny grins as she stands up nodding in agreement with him. Then she smacks him gently on the shoulder.

Penny: "Go get her Moon Pie!"

Sheldon grins at his friend then he surprisingly hugs Penny to thank her for helping him see the light and to get in a little practice being more affectionate with people. Next, he races outside to call for another cab ready to head back to his apartment and put together the most romantic, spectacular, scientific invention ever create to give to his woman so that Amy will fall madly in love with him again. He knows it will take him some time to get it just right, but Sheldon really wants to make this work.

But, Howard and Rajesh have seen way too much. They wait for him outside the Cheesecake Factory both ready to pounce. As soon as he reaches the curb they attack him from behind. They grab Sheldon angrily and pull him into the alley ready to kick his ass Ninja style for betraying the bro code of conduct.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay so I know this chapter was full of a few … 'OH HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER!" emotional and physical moments…that might seem OOC to some reading it, so feel free to vent at me in the comment section if you must, but please…please don't take all this new drama to mean I'm breaking SHAMY or LENNY up for good or that everything is only going to go downhill with this story. **_

_**I just really wanted to write something else dramatic to shake things up and though it'll be slightly catastrophic for the group for the time being what's happened will help catapult Sheldon to do the right thing later on with Amy and to get Leonard to do the right thing for her as well. Though it may take Leonard a bit longer now. So please bear with me and keep reading. **_

_**Yes, it's going to a bumpy, crazy ride ahead for the next few chapters between Sheldon and his friends and family as news of "THE KISS/HUG" spreads, but not any total shark jumping stuff I promise. I'll try to make it funny still too, so it's not totally depressing. And don't worry Leonard and Sheldon are NOT going to kill each other over this mess, steal each other's girlfriends or stop being friends, but be prepared for some drama between Sheldon, Howard and Rajesh coming up. **_

_**Oh and later on maybe a little jealous Penny when Alex comes to pay hurt Leonard a visit ;) Once again thanks for reading, and Take Care. **_

**_P.S. I put up a new chapter of Return of Princess too and I started a new fic called I Love Leonard which is an L/P story if anyone wants to check that one out too. _**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Okay, so I thought before you all read the rest of this that I should probably explain a few things about my story first so we're all on the same page. First of all, I want you all to know I really love writing it and I very much appreciate all the feedback and thanks to ya'll for sticking with me through this whole long process. This is by far the longest fanfic I have ever written, but that is because I really love these characters and this show and I want to take them all on a real emotional and passion filled journey not just tell a quick, happy or funny little story. **

**I know sometimes this one can be tough and very sad to read considering how funny and lighthearted the show is normally, but I like that its different from the show. I want it to be different but still reflect my love for it. I also try to write funny happy fics too so if this one gets too sad for you at times please read my happier ones. But, this one was ALWAYS meant to be really sad and very emotional for the characters, for me and for those reading it. I watch a lot of dramas on TV and I like writing angst-y sad stuff just as much as the funny stuff, sometimes even more so that is partially why this story is full of so many sad moments. It will be filled with more coming up later so please be prepared for that too. **

**Also, you should all know that this story and Return of the Princess its counterpart will likely take me the entire rest of the season to write, but I'll keep updating them as much as I can and as fast as I can so please bear with me. I try to keep my stories as current and as possible, so I will often times make references to new episodes each week because it is a fun way to keep my stories connected to the actual show. But, as these characters evolve due to the massive drama occurring around them they will grow and change away from their current behavior on the show especially Sheldon. **

**He's my favorite character and even though I adore the way he behaves on the show most of the time I want to grow and mature his character emotionally with this story. I don't just want him to stay behaving like the same asexualish, indifferent, and unemotional robot like man he usually acts like in this one. This story is about change and emotional growth due to overwhelmingly painful and sometimes awkward experiences for all the main characters in it. I hope people can tell that based on what I've already written thus far, but as I continue writing it the characters will start to get more emotional and physical with each other so be prepared for it to seem more OOC. **

**But, I will try to stay as in character as possible so they won't become total unrecognizable to you all. It's a very slow evolution and not all of my fics are like this one. Actually, this is the only one that is so super dramatic, sad and angst-y, but it is also my personal favorite because of that. **

**Now I know some people that read the last chapter were bothered by "The kiss" and didn't quite get why I wrote that in there or think it's something the characters would actually do, but for me the kiss was a necessary, thought provoking, an awkward lesson that I really want Sheldon to learn from as the story continues and it was also meant to provide a great emotional breaking point for his friends to vent their own frustrations about it all and grow as well after this terrible car accident. It's not meant to tear them apart, but actually bring them all closer as time goes on. **

**That is what I want from this story, emotional growth through drama, pain and most importantly perseverance and love. Sheldon loves Amy in my story and that is final. Same with Leonard and Penny so nothing I write is going to change that fact in the end, good or bad, crazy or sad. So even if I write these characters sometimes doing things that seem wacko it's all just part of their journey and for me it's just been a lot of fun to write it that way, DIFFICULT AS HELL, but fun LOL. So once again thanks for reading and I hope this new chapter will help move things forward even more. Okay enough of my silly jibber jabber! ON WITH THE SHOW... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Frustrated Friends**

Howard and Raj push Sheldon up against a large metal dumpster outside of the Cheesecake factory that is full of icky leftovers and garbage from the restaurant. Sheldon starts to panic for a minute that he is being mugged until he quickly recognizes the faces of his attackers. Howard gets right up in his face and starts to yell.

Howard: "YOU SON OF A BITCH! What the hell was that?"

Rajesh: "Looked to me like a serious violation of the bro code calling for Mortal Kombat sized ass-whopping…WHA…CHA!"

Rajesh slices his hands through the air fast and sharp multiple times acting like a Ninja fighter in a cheesy D-list Karate film. He is pretty drunk so he wobbles a bit too not fully aware of how ridiculous he looks.

Sheldon: "Has the whole world gone mad since the accident?! First, Amy, then Penny now you guys are acting crazy too. JUST STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

Howard continues to keep Sheldon pressed up against the dumpster while Raj does some cheesy technically awful looking Karate moves in the alley behind Howard hoping to scare Sheldon into confessing the truth and begging for mercy.

Howard: "Oh we're mad all right! But, the only crazy person here is you! I can't believe it. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. We saw you Sheldon! Don't try to deny it. We saw you kissing Penny."

Sheldon: "WHAT?!"

Raj: "Yeah that's right, you're S.O L. now… part-NA. Now come on take your beat down like a man. WHA…CHA…CHA!"

Sheldon: "I didn't kiss Penny…. she kissed me!"

Howard scoffs in disbelief and rolls his eyes.

Howard: "Why in God's name would she ever kiss you? Penny would never do that too Leonard."

Sheldon: "Oh really? Well she slept with Raj didn't she?! Face it the girl's got issues."

Howard looks over at Rajesh sadly for a moment remembering his awful breach of bro code that Raj committed with Penny, but to him that was different after all Leonard and Penny were broken up at the time. Leonard was dating Rajesh's sister, but still it was pretty messed up that they did it in Leonard's bedroom and that Rajesh broke the code. Rajesh glares at Sheldon for bringing up something so very painfully and embarrassing for him especially because he knows that they didn't technically have sex with each other because he finished way too early.

Rajesh: "Don't try to change the subject, Sheldon! This is not about me…this is about you! What you think because Amy is sick or something you can steal Penny from us."

Howard: "Us? …you mean Leonard?"

Rajesh: "No. I mean us! She's our friend too and we made a pact. It's part of bro code to look out for Penny and for Amy too. So you owe us all an apology. Now get down on your knees Sheldon. Go on!"

Sheldon frowns at Raj and glances down at the dark, wet ground of the alley.

Sheldon: "WHAT? No way! This ground is filthy."

Rajesh: "I SAID GET DOWN! WHA….YA…CHA!"

Rajesh hits Sheldon with a karate chop to his left shoulder as hard as he can, but it barely hurts Sheldon at all. He has always known Raj lacks physical strength and fights like a girl. Even Sheldon who has very little measurable upper body strength can regularly beat Raj at arm wrestling so he finds this attempt to fight him totally absurd. He scoffs in annoyance with their rude and stupid behavior.

Sheldon: "Look, just stop it okay! It's not what it looks like so try using your brains for once! Penny didn't kiss me to hurt anyone. She wants me to kiss Amy."

Howard: "Kiss Amy….why?"

Sheldon sighs nervously as he thinks about what he needs to do in order to get his girlfriend's love back.

Sheldon: "Amy gave me my first REAL kiss. I'm not a fan of kissing, it requires way too much icky salvia exchange. I'll need to brush my teeth a lot more. But, Penny thinks I should kiss her anyway to show Amy how I feel. She was trying to teach me how to do it."

Howard stares at him starting to wonder if maybe Sheldon is telling the truth. But, drunken Raj doesn't believe a single word of it.

Rajesh: "Oh yeah right, Howard can you believe this guy? Sheldon, do you really expect us to believe that Penny's giving out free kissing lessons to nerds now."

Sheldon: "WELL IT'S THE TRUTH! I didn't know she was going to kiss me. Penny's kisses are gross! She's like a sister to me!"

Rajesh: "A sister? Penny is hot like your sister, but that's about it! Come on you're telling us you didn't enjoy it…. not even a little bit?"

Sheldon: "No! Not even a little…I thought I was going to puke. And if you don't let me go I'll puke all over you instead. "

Rajesh looks at Howard expecting him to back him up here, but Howard can see in Sheldon's eyes that he is being totally honest about what happened. He knows Sheldon is just about the worst liar ever and figures if he was lying right now they'd be able to tell. However, Raj can't tell because he's way too intoxicated. Howard looks into Sheldon's eyes searching for more answers and still feeling angry.

Howard: "So are you going to tell Leonard the truth or should we?"

Sheldon: "There's not much to tell. Penny was trying to help me that's all. You guys have no idea how hard all this has been! I have a hard enough time navigating daily life and now my life is a total wreck. Amy doesn't remember me. She thinks I'm a bad person now and she keeps having nightmares about me. I'm having nightmares too. They won't go away…so I don't need you two giving me a hard time!"

Rajesh: "Oh what you think you're the only one suffering Sheldon? Well newsflash pal…this is hard on all of us!"

Howard: "Yeah, none of us were prepared for this accident to happen! And, this kissing crap with you and Penny is just WRONG!"

Sheldon: "But…but I don't want Penny. I LOVE AMY!"

Rajesh hiccups with surprise to hear Sheldon admit his true feelings for Amy for the first time to them. Howard sighs in slight bit of relief then finally eases up on his grip on Sheldon's jacket. Sheldon stares back at them feeling totally emotionally exhausted and now he is also angry at them.

Sheldon: "I can't believe you guys would think that I am into Penny. Jeepers, give me some credit! I'm waaaay too evolved for her. Penny doesn't even know the first think about quantum string theory. While on the other hand Amy is the only woman I've ever met that can recite Pi to a hundred places just like me. She's perfect for me and you two should know. You're the ones who set me up with Amy in the first place."

Howard: "Well fine, but that still doesn't solve our problem here Sheldon. You need to talk to Leonard and apologize to your mother. He sent us down here to talk to you because he said you were upset. He blames himself for what happened and he thinks you blame him too."

Sheldon: "Well of course I blame him. He was the one driving the car. So technically it's his fault. He should have been listening to my GPS turn by turn voice option. It would have told him to take a different street to get to the store. He just never wants to listen to me. I have no idea why?"

Howard glares at Sheldon and balls up his fists ready to start throwing punches.

Howard: "Maybe it's because you're a colossal, egotistical D-bag most of the time. Ever thought of that!?"

Sheldon thinks about what Howard just said for a moment trying to consider if it's true or not, but then he shakes his head and innocently shakes his head.

Sheldon: "No…that can't be it. I'm delightful."

Both Howard and Raj roll their eyes in annoyance with his inability to see how his attitude has been driving them all crazy.

Rajesh: "Dude, you're impossible. We love you man, but you need to get your shit together!"

Sheldon frowns at them for being so mean to him, but then he sighs as he realizes that maybe they do have a point.

Sheldon: "Hey, I can't deny the facts! It's not in my nature. Leonard WAS driving the car and Leonard DID crash it so he should take responsibility for that, but he and Amy were also running errands for me when the accident happened. So I…guess…I guess it's really my fault too. I got them both hurt and I tried to blame Penny, but really it's me. I did this to them."

He puts his head downs sadly looking very much like a poor pitiful child being scolded by his two daddies. His eyes get watery, but he does his best not to cry in front of his friends.

Howard: "Sheldon, you need to stop worrying about who is at fault all the time and start worrying about how to fix this mess before it gets any worse."

Sheldon: "Well I have an idea of how to fix things now. So will you please take me home so I can get to work on it?"

Rajesh and Howard look at each other trying to decide if they should give Sheldon a ride back to his apartment or just leave him there to think about his issues some more. They both still want to teach Sheldon a lesson too so they fold their arms and stare at him.

Howard: "Alright, we'll take you home."

Sheldon: "Thank you."

Howard: "BUT! We have a few conditions first."

Sheldon: "Okay. Well I reject them all."

Rajesh: "No! You can't do that this time Sheldon. We own your ass right now. So if you don't want us to drive straight there and tell Leonard what we saw then you'd better do as we say."

Sheldon sighs sadly and puts his hands in his pockets feeling utterly defeated.

Sheldon: "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Howard: "You need to tell Penny the kissing lessons are over! It's totally inappropriate and you need to apologize to your mother and to Leonard for how you behaved."

Rajesh: "Yeah ….and us too!"

Sheldon: "Is that it?"

Rajesh: "You also have to start taking care of Amy, be kind to her and tell her you love her. Oh and be nicer to us. No more putting Howard down about having just a Master's degree. No more lecturing me about my Indian culture."

Howard: "No more lectures period!"

Rajesh nods in agreement with Howard on that as well.

Rajesh: "And if I want to bring Stuart with us to the movies, or to the amusement park or the Cheesecake Factory, I don't want hear you complaining about it anymore. You got that!?"

Sheldon sighs and nods his head at them.

Howard: "When we get back to the apartment, you need to help Leonard out around the house more. He's hurt too so be nice to him. We know you care about Amy, but Leonard is your best friend. And, we care about them both. If you want us to be there for her then you need to be there for him too. Just stop being soooo…..selfish and self righteous to everybody. Those are our conditions Sheldon."

Sheldon blinks his eyes and stares as he tries to process it all. He hadn't really realized how much this accident has affected them too. He still doesn't like being told what to do, especially not by Howard and Raj. But, he can't deny their conditions completely because they are pretty reasonable ones. Sheldon knows he will need their help during this very difficult time so he decides to follow their lead.

He slowly bends down to his knees in front of them onto the dark, wet and dirty ground. He does his absolute best to ignore the awful thoughts of all the germs and the stains to his pants. He looks back up at them remorsefully and finally he says the right thing for a change, even though his childlike voice cracks a little while trying to get the words out.

Sheldon: "I…I'm sorry."

Raj and Howard finally unfold their arms and relax again. They smile at each other then they smile at Sheldon.

Howard: "Okay, get up. We forgive you. Now let's go."

Sheldon stands back up and puts both of his hands up and out towards them ready for high fives.

Sheldon: "Be gentle with me."

Howard and Raj both put their hands up and gently high five Sheldon with big smiles on their faces. They are glad that he finally seems ready to do what is right. Then Howard drives Sheldon and Raj back to apartment 3B. Sheldon keeps quiet in the car and does not complain about Howard's driving like he usually would instead he looks out the window imagining Amy kissing him for the very first time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Cooper Confession**

Sheldon walks into his apartment with his friends Howard and Rajesh close behind him. He enters his living room and puts his keys in the bowl by the door. His mother is sitting in the big arm chair and Leonard is sitting on the couch with his broken leg extended out across it while Alex Jensen, Sheldon's new assistant sits next to Leonard in Sheldon's spot. Beverly is also there with them sitting in wooden chair across from the couch holding a cup of tea that Mary made for her. Mary frowns at her son when he enters the room then she speaks to him in a sarcastic tone.

Mary: "Oh look whose here, Dr. Cry Baby is home. Would you like some dinner, Dr. Cry Baby?"

Sheldon frowns at her. He hates it whenever his mother calls him Dr. Cry baby. Mary would call him that when he was a child whenever she got upset with him for acting childish, but she hasn't said it in years. Sheldon knows this means she's not happy with him right now. He pouts a bit at her in response trying to sound mature.

Sheldon: "Please don't call me that. I'm not a cry baby anymore."

Mary: "Really you could have fooled me."

Howard sighs then he speaks up hoping to break some of this awkward tension building in the room.

Howard: "Uh….Sheldon here has some important things he needs to say."

Mary Cooper folds her arms and leans back in the big chair expecting Sheldon to say something rude that will only make things worse like he usually does.

Mary: "Oh he does….. Does he?"

Leonard looks at Sheldon with a worried expression. He really doesn't want to get into another fight with his best friend after what they've all been through. Sheldon nods at his mother then he hangs his head down towards the floor looking apologetic and sad.

Sheldon: "Yes, I…I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It was wrong of me to use bad language in front of you mother."

Mary: "It certainly was wrong. God don't like ugly Sheldon. Don't forget that."

He lowers his head and sighs hoping she will accept his apology.

Sheldon: "Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again."

Mary sits back up in her chair now curious to hear more. She smiles a bit at her son glad that he is finally taking responsibility for his inappropriate behavior.

Mary: "Okay then, you're forgiven. Now sit down and relax. I'll make you a plate."

Sheldon sighs again then he turns to look at Alex.

Sheldon: "What are you doing HERE?"

Alex: "Well, uh… I came to see how Leonard was doing. I was so worried after I heard about what happened."

Leonard smiles at Alex for being so sweet to him. She even brought him a massaging back pillow to help with his recovery that he is currently resting on now.

Sheldon: "No, that's not what I mean. I mean HERE! You are in my spot. Leonard she's in my spot."

Alex: "Huh?"

Sheldon: "Move now or you're fired!"

Alex frowns at Sheldon for threatening to fire her and then she quickly stands up not sure what it is she did wrong. Leonard sighs and then he looks at Alex apologetically for Sheldon's crazy behavior.

Leonard: "Sheldon likes to sit there. It's his spot. Sorry, just sit over here by me."

Alex: "Oh okay."

She smiles at Leonard for being so polite to him. She sits on the arm of the couch and puts her arm around Leonard's shoulder in slightly flirtatious manner. Leonard stares up at her nervously not sure what to think about it.

Alex: "So Dr. Cooper… how is Amy doing?"

Sheldon: "Not well I'm afraid. My princess is very, very sick and I'm just about at my wits end."

Alex stares at him sadly and a bit surprised that he seems to care so much for her even calling her his princess. Sheldon looks at Leonard woefully and Leonard feels bad for him again.

Leonard: "Sheldon, you do know I never meant to hurt her right? I mean I didn't…"

Sheldon quickly interrupts his friend.

Sheldon: "I know. It's just been a rough day. I'm sorry Leonard. I shouldn't have taken it all out on you."

Leonard blinks his eyes totally surprised that Sheldon is actually apologizing to him. Beverly looks at Sheldon after taking a quick sip of her oolong tea.

Beverly: "What a polite thing to do Sheldon, especially considering my son's poor driving skills."

Sheldon: "Thank you Beverly."

Sheldon smiles at Beverly for approving of his heartfelt apology. But, Leonard frowns at his mother for making him sound like the bad guy again in front of his friend.

Beverly: "Now be a dear and pour me another cup of tea please, this one is cold. You're mother tried to make it for me, but well let's just say she wasn't up to the task."

Mary frowns at her, but Sheldon nods politely. He heads into the kitchen to make a new, better pot of tea for himself and for Beverly because he knows his mother and Leonard never have been able to get the simple art of proper tea making down right.

Leonard: "So did you talk to Penny?"

Sheldon nods his head as he pulls out some new tea bags. Raj grabs a beer out of the refrigerator then he plops down in Leonard's desk chair. Howard takes a seat on the floor by Leonard not wanting to anger Sheldon again by choosing to sit in his empty spot on couch.

Leonard: "So what did you two talk about?"

Sheldon: "Alex, be a dear and leave my apartment now please. No offense, but you really aren't actually part of my inner circle of trust."

Alex: "Uh…. alright."

Leonard frowns at Sheldon for making her leave, but then he looks at Alex.

Leonard: "Thanks so much for coming to see about me."

Alex: "You're welcome and if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

Leonard smiles at her so Alex leans down and kisses him gently on the cheek in front of everyone. When she pulls back her pretty hot pink lipstick is very visible on his cheek.

Mary frowns at her from the kitchen for doing it, but no one else seems bothered by it at all, especially not Leonard who grins like a Cheshire cat as he watches her leave the apartment. Alex waves goodbye to him one last time and then she closes the door.

Sheldon: "And that girl accuses me of sexual harassment at least I don't go around kissing co-workers. She's got nothing, but goofy juice on the brain that's for sure."

Howard nods in agreement with Sheldon for a change.

Leonard: "It's not like that. She's just being polite Sheldon."

Howard: "You lucky bastard."

Howard nudges Leonard's good leg, winks and smiles at him.

Sheldon: "Yes, well like I was saying Penny did give me some homespun hill folk hippie advice. But, that's what I get for putting a member of the Corn Queen's Court on my Council of Ladies."

Mary looks at Sheldon confused by what he means. She glances at Howard and Raj's faces and Mary can tell by their lack of eye contact with her that something bad has happened.

Mary: "Shelly, baby what did Penny say?"

Sheldon: "Penny told me to tell Amy that I love her."

Leonard smiles when he hears this delightful news and so does Mary.

Mary: "Well, good. I think you should too son."

Leonard: "Yeah, I tell Penny I love her all the time. I tried to talk with Amy before we left the hospital. She could really use your help Sheldon."

Sheldon perks up slightly when he hears this news from Leonard.

Sheldon: "Really!? Did she say that she needs my help?"

Leonard: "Um…not exactly. She was sort of confused at the time. But, it'll come back to her eventually. You just need to spend more time with her I guess."

Mary: "Shelly, what else did Penny say?"

Sheldon: "She told me that I should show Amy how much I love her so I plan on doing just that."

Mary finally smiles too feeling a bit relieved because it all Penny's advice sounds good so far.

Mary: "Good…good I'm glad to hear that son."

But, Beverly frowns because she doesn't think this advice is very helpful at all. She appreciates Penny trying to help, but Beverly always feels she knows best when it comes to these kind of serious issues.

Beverly: "Sheldon as a well-known and might I add extremely well-educated psychiatrist, I should tell you that I don't think Penny's advice is very prudent in this situation no matter how sweet she may be we must always remember she is still just a waitress."

Leonard frowns at his mother for the way she says the word _waitress_, but Sheldon respects Beverly's input and agrees with her.

Sheldon: "That is true…hmmm…..well what would you suggest I do to help Amy with her memory problem and night terrors?"

Sheldon finally brings over a new cup of tea for her and Beverly thanks him for it.

Beverly takes a sip of her tea as she thinks about Amy's dilemma.

Beverly: "You should actively seek to resolve the issue by confronting it head on and scheduling time with her doctors to work out a cohesive recovery plan. Learn everything you can about the medications that she is currently taking or might start taking in the near future. Make sure she is taking them at the right intervals and is not being over or under medicated for any extended period of time. Research all side effects and help her manage them."

Sheldon nods in agreement with Beverly's intelligent and very practical sounding advice.

Beverly: "Keep a precise report of all the effects and symptoms of her medications both positive and negative so that any negative effects can be minimized and any positive effects can be steadily increased to appropriate levels. Make sure she is following a strict, nutritional diet that will optimize her recovery process and healing time including plenty of amino acids to help with memory restoration and vitamins."

Sheldon: "Right…excellent …anything else?"

Beverly: "Monitor her sleeping habits so that you can get to the real root of those night terrors. They likely stem from unmet emotional and physical needs going all the way back to her childhood. So discuss Amy's childhood with her and her mother if you can. Then make sure you are giving Amy a sufficient amount of emotional and physical support to make up for the deficiency like I'm doing for Leonard right now."

Leonard rolls his eyes. He still thinks his mother has a long way to go before she really learns how to properly give him emotional and physical support, but he can't deny that most of what she said is good advice and that least she is trying more now. Beverly then turns towards Howard and Rajesh and frowns at them. They both try to avoid eye contact and keep shuffling their feet nervously waiting for Sheldon to get to real incident that happened between him and Penny.

Beverly: "You two are displaying very neurotic behavioral gestures? What are you two hiding besides your sexuality?"

Howard: "Huh?"

Mary: "Yeah…what is going on?"

Rajesh takes one last gulp of his beer. He is already drunk and tired of hiding secrets so he finally confesses to them all.

Rajesh: "I LOVE HOWARD!"

Mary, Leonard and Sheldon all stare at him for a moment. Beverly smiles because she knew this to be the case all along and is glad he is finally willing to admit the truth. Howard shakes his head because he knows Raj talks too much when he gets too inebriated.

Howard: "Dude, will you…Shut up!"

Rajesh just hiccups in response to that not sure what else to say anyway.

Mary: "Well that explains a LOT! And, to think all this time I thought Leonard was the gay one."

Leonard frowns up his face at Mary. He still can't believe she would think that he was really gay especially since he's told her how he feels about Penny so many times.

Sheldon: "Trust me mother, if Leonard were gay I'd know it. He's my best friend. Leonard just has this weirdly, disturbing androgynous brand of sexuality that repels most women. It's because he drinks too much soy milk. And, just look at his pouty lips."

Leonard: "My lips have nothing to do with it! Tell him mother."

Beverly takes another sip of tea then looks at her son.

Beverly: "Why dear? Sheldon's reasoning is unassailable. I've been telling you the same thing for years. There are conclusive studies showing that men with large frontal lobes, pouty lips and short statue often give out mixed sexual signals that inhibit their ability to properly communicate with either gender effectively about their feelings or sexual desires. And, any doctor could tell you that soy contains estrogen mimicking properties."

Sheldon smiles at her again for agreeing with him, but Leonard sighs annoyed that his mother always sides with Sheldon over him when she comes to visit.

Beverly: "I haven't seen a scan of Howard or Rajesh's brains, but they likely have similar frontal lobe as you do dear. Only they actually are homosexuals."

Howard: "Counterpoint…NO….WE ARE NOT! For the last time, Raj and I are NOT gay! He's just drunk right now! He doesn't mean anything by it. What really happened was we went to the Cheesecake Factory looking for Sheldon and when we got there we saw him and Penny together.

Mary: "Together?"

Howard looks at Sheldon expecting him to tell them the truth so that he won't have to tell on him. Sheldon sighs then he just blurts out the truth because he still doesn't think what happened with Penny was that big of a deal anyway.

Sheldon: "Penny kissed me at the restaurant."

Mary frowns, Leonard gasps loudly and Beverly suddenly has the urge to go urinate, but they all stare at Sheldon in disbelief wondering if he's about to say BAZINGA next. But, unfortunately for them this is no joke and this confession will only lead to even more inconvenient truths being revealed.

**Author's Note: Once again thanks for reading. And might I just added I've really loved all the latest romantic developments on the show lately between SHAMY and LENNY. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Cooper-Hofstatder Osculation **

Leonard is not sure what to think when he hears Sheldon's disturbing confession.

Leonard: "Penny kissed you?"

Sheldon: "Yes, but don't worry she wasn't very good at it."

He stares innocently back at him, but Leonard frowns back at Sheldon.

Leonard: "Wait, I don't understand. WHY? Why the hell, would she kiss you!?"

Sheldon: "Isn't it obvious?"

Mary frowns at him and puts her hands on her hips.

Mary: "Boy, if it were obvious we wouldn't be asking. Now answer the question!"

Sheldon: "She was showing me how to kiss girls."

Mary: "WHAT!? How would Penny even know about something like that?"

Sheldon: "Well she's done it before mother. She and Amy kissed right in front of me once and who knows how many other people she's exchanged salvia with.

Mary grimaces in disgust and starts praying for Penny's soul right away assuming that she must be like one of those bisexuals on the Dr. Phil show. Leonard also looks very disturbed about all of this because Penny has never mentioned kissing Amy to him either.

Leonard: "When was this!?"

Sheldon: "Uh… well let me see today is Tuesday so it was two years, six days …uh and about…."

He pulls out his pocket watch to check the time on it really quickly.

Sheldon: "….forty five minutes ago."

Howard suddenly becomes a lot more interested in this conversation now that it's turn to a discussion about girls kissing girls.

Howard: "Penny and Amy kissed huh? So how they do it? Was it French, chaste, wet, long or short?"

Sheldon frowns at Howard not sure what to say about that.

Sheldon: "I don't know it all happened so fast. Go ask Bernadette she was there too. The girls were all pretty drunk at the time from what I recall and I was very upset because Priya tried to nullify my roommate agreement with Leonard. But, they did seem to like kissing each other, especially Amy. She was even singing about it afterwards. Then we all went out dancing. At the end of the night I went back to Amy's place with her."

Howard frowns in shock. He can't believe Bernadette never mentioned this night to him either.

Sheldon: "Amy gave her monkey cigarettes, we talked some, and then she kissed me for the first time. All in all I say it was a weird night to say the least, but it all worked out when I got Leonard to sign a new roommate agreement."

Mary Cooper immediately stands up totally freaked out and confused to hear about all of this from Sheldon. She had no idea that he ever did things like going out drinking, smoking or kissing girls.

Mary: "OH MY LORD! I knew it! I knew I never should have let you move out here to California, Shelly! "

Sheldon: "Oh mother please this is not about you."

Raj stands up and glares at Sheldon wondering why he never heard about this before either.

Rajesh: "Hey wait a minute, how come I wasn't invited to this dancing, kissing orgy? I like kissing girls too!"

Beverly: "So you admit that you're at least bisexual if not totally queer then?"

Rajesh: "WHAT? Um...NO! I don't know, I mean I'm definitely not gay! I did have a threesome with Howard and this fat sailor moon chick once, but that was at Comic Con and we were all drunk! What happens at Comic Con stays at Comic Con, right Howard?"

Howard: "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Rajesh sits down a bit afraid now because Howard is yelling at him. Mary frowns disturbed by it all she had no idea they were all such perverted sexual fiends even her own son. She is utterly appalled by everything.

Mary: "Who else!? SHELDON LEE COOPER…Who else have you been sinning with!?"

Sheldon: "Um…oh uh I'm not actually supposed to tell who else."

He locks eyes with Beverly for a quick moment knowing that he promised to keep their kiss a secret. Mary frowns at them both when she sees Sheldon look at her. She screams at Beverly totally disgusted that she would take advantage of her son.

Mary: "YOU! IT WAS YOU!"

Leonard: "WHAT!? NO! It's not true! It can't be!"

He stares at his mom expecting her to say it's not true and calm the growing pains in his stomach. Beverly sighs at them all tired of keeping this kiss a secret from her son for so long she decides to just come clean too.

Beverly: "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. I kissed Sheldon too."

Howard, Rajesh, Mary, and Leonard all gasp loudly at the same time. Mary looks just about right to beat the living crap out of Leonard's mother and Leonard immediately starts having another panic attack.

Leonard: "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Beverly: "Calm down dear, drink some of your tea. Yes, I kissed him, but you'll have to forgive me. I was intoxicated at the time and quite distraught. It was a momentary lapse of judgment, but it's not like we engaged in public intercourse at a hospital like you and Penny did. So try to put it in proper perspective people. "

Leonard: "OH MY GOD!"

He pulls out his inhaler and starts sucking on it just about ready to have another panic attack. Mary bends down on to her knees by the couch and grabs Leonard's hand.

Mary: "Pray with me Leonard! We must pray for their lost souls before it's too late. Oh Father who art in heaven please wash away the impurities of this Sodom and Gomorrah, this wicked den of iniquity we find ourselves in today. Please grant me the serenity not to cold cock them with your most holy words."

Leonard frowns at Beverly totally pissed off at her and still in total panic mode.

Leonard: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOTHER! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW ABOUT THESE THINGS? WHY!?"

He throws up his arms in exasperation. Leonard breathes into his inhaler again trying to keep from having an asthma attack. Sheldon frowns at him wishing he would just calm down and be rational about this whole thing.

Sheldon: "You aren't the last to know Leonard. Statistically speaking, there are billions of other people in the world that still don't know the people that have kissed me."

Leonard: "OH SCREW YOU SHELDON!"

Leonard wishes he could jump up and punch Sheldon in face right this second, but he's too weak to even stand up.

Beverly: "Leonard, it's not his fault. He didn't know I was going to kiss him. I only did it because I found out your father was cheating on me."

Leonard: "OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Mary: "Yes, Leonard that's it…God can help us…God grant us the serenity to accept the things we can not change even if it means accepting that Howard and Raj-AR are homos and that Leonard's mother is a cradle robbing slut too."

Beverly: "I BEG YOUR PARDON! What did you just call me?"

Mary: "Oh you heard me…you… you...MARY MAGDELENE! Just stay away from my son…WHORE!"

Sheldon frowns at his mother fearing the growing fight that seems about to break out between her and Beverly. He hates it when people fight around him and this time he actually feels responsible for causing it.

Sheldon: "Mother Please! Don't fight!"

Leonard keeps puffing on his inhaler more and more trying to keep from passing out.

Beverly: "Look, crazy lady I have no interest in your son. And, I'm sure Penny didn't mean any harm to him either. She may lack good judgment sometimes, but she's a sweet girl. And Sheldon is very intelligent man. Give the kids a break!"

Sheldon: "Thank you Beverly."

Beverly: "You're welcome Sheldon."

Mary: "You be quiet boy!"

Sheldon looks fearfully at his mother not wanting her to spank him.

Leonard: "So behind my back you went and kissed my mother and my girlfriend. You're supposed to be my best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sheldon: "For the millionth time, nothing is wrong with me! My mother had me tested! Leonard please try to pay attention for once. I didn't kiss them, they kissed me. But, if it helps you should know that your mother's kiss was just as terrible as Penny's kiss. I don't know how you stand it."

Howard, Rajesh, Leonard and Mary frown at him all thinking the exact same thing. They all yell at him at the same time.

"**OH SHUT UP SHELDON!"**

Leonard removes his glasses and rubs his tired, angry eyes trying to prevent himself from crying in front of everyone.

Leonard: "I…I need…to go lie down. Howard help!"

Leonard can't even take being in the same room with his mother or Sheldon anymore. He begs Howard to help him up off the couch so he can go take his medication and lie down in his room. Howard quickly helps Leonard up on to his feet then he glares at Sheldon for making things worse again instead of better.

Howard: "See dude…This right here is why you don't violate the bro code! And F.Y.I… if I ever find out you kiss my mother or let Bernadette I swear I will finish what I started in that parking lot…KAPEASH!"

Sheldon cowers slightly afraid of Howard threats to run him over with his car again.

Sheldon: "Jeez, I already said I was sorry. What do you people want from me?!"

Beverly: "Oh don't mind them dear, they are just being overly hostile because Leonard drinks too much soy milk and Howard is in denial about his homosexuality."

Howard glares at Leonard's mother fed up with her too.

Howard: "You know what….I… I REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Beverly isn't the least bit offended by his words. She thinks he is simply too ignorant to understand that she is really trying to help him.

Beverly: "So…sad…such a textbook case of Oedipal complex denial. You really should see someone about it Howard; you would make a fascinating research study. I can refer you to a specialist."

Howard groans in total frustration with her. He has had just about enough of them all so he continues helping Leonard to his room. Then Howard slams the door shut once they are inside so that Leonard can rest awhile.

Rajesh: "What about me? I've got issues too."

Beverly: "Yes, of course, you do dear. A good friend of mine Dr. Roberts should be able to help you. Selective mutism is a very rare disorder, but not totally incurable. I'll call him in the morning…now if you'll excuse me I really do need to urinate."

She stands up and walks to the bathroom. Mary glares at Beverly as she leaves the room wishing she could kick her teeth in for being such a terrible mother to Leonard and for kissing her son, but she tries to remember what she learned on her Christian cruise about turning the other cheek. Instead, Mary chooses to take control of situation in a way she is use too.

Mary: "Sheldon Lee Cooper, go to your room! You are grounded until further notice young man!"

He pouts his lip out at her totally confused why he is being grounded as if he is still eight years old.

Sheldon: "WHAT! But…but WHY?"

Mary: "Because I said so! NOW GO!"

She points her finger towards the hallway expecting him to leave before she puts him over her knee and spanks his behind too really embarrass him.

Sheldon stomps his foot at her then he runs to his room like a whiny girl. He slams his door shut and crawls into the fetal position on his bed. Zazzles the cat jumps up on the bed when he sees Sheldon. He pulls the cat in close to him and cuddles with his soft kitty for comfort. Zazzles meows softly and licks his paw while Sheldon pets him. Howard grabs Raj by arm and pulls him up so they can go home. After Beverly is finished in the bathroom she decides to leave too. She doesn't want to spend another second in the same room with an angry, self righteous Mary Cooper.

Mary sighs in relief to see them all leave. She paces back and forth in the apartment for awhile trying to decide what to do about this disaster then she grabs Leonard's car keys out of the bowl by the door. Mary decides to go for a drive to clear her head. She drives to the closest "_good_" church that she can find in the area so she can get some peace and quiet. She pray for all their souls and then she prays that Amy will get better soon before Sheldon drives her so nuts that she has to kill him.

**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and stay tuned to see how Leonard chooses to handle all of this disturbing news and what Penny does when she finds out that Sheldon told everyone the truth. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Jealous Waitress**

The next morning, Penny comes over to check up on Leonard and see how he is doing. As she walks up the stairs towards his apartment she can hear some very loud depressing "EMO" 90s era music blaring from Leonard's stereo as she opens the door to say hello. He is lying on the couch singing out loud terribly all alone and drinking a lukewarm soy milk latte.

Penny: "Hey, so how's your leg?"

Leonard: "It hurts like hell, thanks for asking!"

He calls out for Mary to come help him up so that he can go take some more pain medication.

Mary Cooper comes from the back of the apartment to bring Leonard some medicine, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Penny is in the room. She folds her arms immediately and glares at Penny.

Mary: "Oh well look who is here it's the home wrecker from Tulsa."

Leonard: "No, actually she's from Omaha, Nebraska."

Mary: "Well she certainly ain't from East Texas! There we know better than to go around slobbering all over other people's boyfriends. You better not have given my baby oral herpes!"

Penny: "Huh? What did I do?"

Mary angrily scoffs in disbelief that Penny is acting as if she is so innocent all of a sudden."

Leonard: "Um…Sheldon told us what happened last night between you two. About…the…uh… KISS."

She stares back at them shocked.

Penny: "WHAT!? Oh my God! Why that little weasel! SHELDON! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! NOW!"

Mary: "No, Penny, he can't come out! I've grounded him already for it."

Penny frowns angrily then she sits down next to Leonard. She looks into his eyes looking worried about his feelings and wondering what he is thinking of her right now.

Penny: "I don't know what the hell he told you. But, please don't take this the wrong way."

He sighs out loud.

Leonard: "Penny, I've given this a lot of thought… too much really and well I've come to the conclusion that you were just trying to help Sheldon and Amy somehow."

Penny: "Yes, exactly. You know I love you right?"

Leonard: "Okay, but I'm tired of being kept out of the loop Penny. Sheldon told me you kissed Amy too and that my mom kissed him. But, you never said a word about any of this to me!"

Penny: "I know, but in my defense I was really drunk both those times."

Leonard scoffs at her cause that isn't much of a defense.

Leonard: "Then you really need to stop drinking so much. I'm starting to run out of friends here that you haven't kissed!"

Penny puts her head down feeling embarrassed by it all.

Penny: "I'm sorry okay. I drink when I'm stressed. It's a bad habit I know."

Leonard: "Then do me a favor and switch to drinking tea or something else please"

Penny nods at him then she kisses Leonard's cheek.

Penny: "Fine. I promise. So we're good then?"

Leonard: "Not quite. I need you to give this letter to my mother. I spent all morning writing it and getting out all my frustrations towards her. I don't want to see her right now, so can you mail this for me."

She looks at him sadly as she takes the letter. Penny feels bad for Leonard that his relationship with his mother is so messed up.

Penny: "Uh…sure. Yeah, anything for you."

Mary: "And while you're out here's a list of groceries you should get. These boys finished off all my chicken soup already. Try not to kiss any random strangers on the way there if you can darlin'."

She takes the grocery list from Mary and apologetically stares at her.

Penny: "I'm soooo sorry I kissed your son, Mrs. Cooper. Sheldon and I are just friends thats it! Nothing more."

Mary: "Look, Penny I just don't want these boys getting hurt again. Leonard's a good boy and he really cares about you, so be a good to him. Sheldon is very fragile. This whole mess with Amy has him too mixed up so let me handle it please!"

Penny: "Yes ma'am."

Mary hands Leonard his pain medicine and then she gets him a glass of water to take the pills with. Next, she heads to bathroom to finish cleaning up in there. As soon as Mary leaves the room Leonard turns towards Penny to ask her a very important question that he's been dying to ask her since he found about what happened.

Leonard: "So go on tell me, the truth. What was it like? They're uh... not better kissers than me right?"

Penny: "Of course not! Sheldon has no technique whatsover."

Leonard: "Well of course Sheldon sucked at it, but what about Amy? Was she a good kisser?"

Penny leans in and kisses Leonard sweetly on the mouth to reassure him that he is the best.

Penny: "Not as good as you. Cross my heart."

She makes a cross motion on her chest and Leonard smiles at her glad to hear that.

Leonard: "So ummmmm….exactly how many girls have you kissed?"

Penny: "What you mean besides you?"

He frowns then he sticks out his tongue at her for making fun of him. Penny laughs at him then she starts kissing him on the neck and lips. Just as Leonard and Penny's make out session starts someone knocks on the door.

Leonard: "DAMN IT! I cannot catch a break!"

Penny sighs along with him also wishing they could continue making out on the couch, but she quickly gets up to answer the door. She frowns surprised to see Alex Jensen at the door.

Penny: "Oh…uh Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex: "Hi, Penny nice to see you again."

Penny puts on a fake smile pretending to seem happy to see her, but really she can't stand this girl.

Alex quickly moves past Penny into the apartment to speak to Leonard. She is carrying a big gray tool box with her.

Leonard: "Hey Alex."

Alex: "Hi, how are you feeling this morning?"

Leonard: "Better now that you're here. What's up?"

Penny glares at him out of corner of her eyes for saying that, but Leonard doesn't notice it at all.

Alex: "Well I got a call from Dr. Cooper this morning saying he needed me to come over right away. He said he's not allowed to leave his room. What's going on?"

She stares back at Leonard confused and he just nods totally understanding her confusion.

Leonard: "Yeah, his mother grounded him."

Alex: "Oh. Uh okay well how's that massage pillow working out for you?"

Leonard: "Great, I love it. Thanks."

Alex: "No problem. I just want you to get better as soon as possible."

Leonard smiles at her again, but Penny rolls her eyes.

Alex: "So look I know we were talking before and you mentioned that you're a fan of classical music too right?"

Leonard: "Yeah."

Alex: "Well I found these really old tapes of me playing the flute at a bunch of recitals and well I thought you might like to take a listen to it so I burned it to a disc."

She pulls out the CD inside of a clear plastic case and hands it to him. Leonard smiles back at Alex and says thank you.

Leonard: "Can't wait to hear it."

Alex: "Maybe when you're feeling better you and I can get together and play sometime."

He smiles again this time even more excited.

Leonard: "Really? You want to play with me?"

Alex nods at him happily hoping he'll say yes. But, Penny puts her hand up to her mouth and makes a bunch of loud grunting cough sounds to indicate that she does not approve of this at all. Alex looks at her confused not sure why she is coughing so much. Penny then tries to smile again trying to act coy.

Alex: "Are you okay?"

Penny: "Not sure! Uh are you wearing perfume?"

Alex: "Yes, why?"

Penny fake coughs again then she beats on her chests a little.

Penny: "Sorry, it's just my allergies acting up. It happens when I'm around someone wearing cheap perfume."

Alex looks worried all of a sudden and Leonard frowns at Penny.

Leonard: "No, that can't be it. You wear cheap perfume all the time."

Penny glares at him for saying that then she coughs again. Leonard hears the coughing and gets a little scared realizing now that this coughing sound means she is not happy with him. He doesn't want to piss Penny off, but he really likes the idea of playing the cello along with another cello enthusiast.

Leonard: "Uh. Yeah well I'm not feeling well enough to play just yet. I'm sorry."

Alex: "Oh no its fine. I understand."

Leonard feels bad because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings since Alex has been so nice to him ever since he got back from the hospital. He tries to give her a compliment to make up for it.

Leonard: "But, I'm sure you're great flute player. I loved to see you play the flute sometime."

Alex smiles then she looks at Penny.

Alex: "So what about you Penny? Do you play any instruments?"

Penny: "Yes as a matter of fact I play quite well. Leonard knows just how well I play his instrument don't you, sweetie?"

She gives Leonard a seductive smile and Leonard blushes not sure how to respond to her sexually suggestive comment. He knows very well what instrument she really means.

Penny: "And I can sing really well too. If I hadn't decided early on to become an actress. I would have probably been a singer. "

Alex stares at her confused to hear this from her.

Alex: "Really, you're an actress? But, Sheldon told me you're a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory."

Penny immediately feels embarrassed, but she tries to hide it and play it cool.

Penny: "Uh…well only until the right part comes along. I do lot of plays here in town and I've been in a few commercials too."

Alex: "Cool! Hey so the next time I go to the Cheesecake factory with my friends I'll be sure to ask for you."

Penny: "What? Oh uh, no you don't have to do that Alex. I'm not there that much. Besides isn't Sheldon waiting for you?"

She frowns not exactly sure why Penny is giving her the brush off now, but Alex remains polite about it.

Alex: "Yes, of course. I should probably go see what he wants."

Leonard: "His room is the second door on the left. Just knock first and good luck."

Alex: "Okay thanks Leonard."

She smiles once more at him then she heads back towards Sheldon's bedroom. Penny rolls her eyes again as soon as Alex leaves the room then she tries to mimic Alex's voice by repeating her flirty last comment "Okay thanks Leonard"

Penny: "Can you believe that girl? I mean she is really gaga over you."

Leonard: "Really, you think so?"

He can't help, but to grin at that, but Penny glares at him for smiling. Leonard tries to change the subject before they end up arguing again.

Leonard: "So...uh… are you going to go get those groceries now?"

Penny sits down in the big arm chair and folds her arms as if she's not ready to leave yet.

Penny: "I will go after she leaves."

Leonard: "Oh come on, I already told you nothing is going to happen between me and Alex. "

Penny: "Yeah sure that's what they all say Leonard!"

He frowns at her and gets serious for a minute.

Leonard: "Hey, now wait a minute I'm not like those other guys you've dated. You know you can trust me Penny."

Penny: "I know. I trust you, I do. I just don't trust her!"

Leonard: "Well I've had to put up with you getting hit on by tons of other guys and I just found out you kissed my best friend last night. And sometimes that stuff really drives me nuts, but I deal with it! Alex is Sheldon's assistant which means that she will be hanging around here more often. I can't help that. So you know what Penny you're just going to have to learn to deal with it too."

She looks into his eyes for a moment surprised by just how assertive and confident he said that to her. It sort of turns her on to see Leonard behave this way even though she still wishes she could throw Alex out of the apartment. Penny takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She leans over the chair and kisses Leonard passionately hoping to win him over. Next, she tries to do her best William Shatner as Captain Kirk impression to make him laugh to ease the tension.

Penny: **"MESSAGE RECEIVED!"**

He is totally caught off guard by it, but it gives him the warm and fuzzies all over to hear her talk like Captain Kirk.

Leonard: "Wow, that was hot!"

Leonard smiles glad that she is willing to accept the way things are and it makes him want to be with Penny even more. He kisses her back and even though it hurts to move his leg, he slides over so Penny can come lie on couch with him. They make out on the couch and Leonard is very happy that Sheldon is grounded so he can't come out to yell at them for kissing on top of his beloved spot on the couch.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Virtual Presence Device**

Leonard: "Are you going to go check on Amy too?"

Penny: "I don't know. I'm not really sure what to say to her. She doesn't know who I am anymore so it be kind of weird talking to her you know."

Leonard: "Yeah, but talking to Amy has always been really weird so not much difference there."

Penny: "True! Still I'm worried about her. Her mother is too, so much so she's thinking about….uh…"

Leonard: "What?"

She starts to whisper and gets really quiet hoping that no one will over hear what she is about to tell him, especially not Sheldon.

Penny: "Okay promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone else okay?"

Leonard: "Alright. I promise."

Penny: "Especially, not Sheldon."

Leonard: "What it is Penny!?"

Penny: "Amy's mom is thinking about taking Amy away to go live with her after she gets out of the hospital."

Leonard: "WHAT!? They're leaving Pasadena!?"

Penny: "Maybe, yeah."

Leonard: "Oh God! No. Please No."

Leonard pulls out his inhaler and starts blowing on it hard because he is feeling another anxiety attack coming on. Penny doesn't want him to freak out so she tries to make him feel better.

Penny: "Calm down! Look, I already asked her mom if it be okay for Amy to live with me instead."

Leonard: "Live with you? Seriously, you going to let Amy come live with you, but you still won't let me live there!?"

Penny: "Leonard please don't make this about you! I don't want her to leave town okay. I mean what else am I supposed to do? She's my best friend! You live with Sheldon because he's your best friend even though he drives you crazy, you still love him right?"

Leonard sighs realizing he's overreacting again. He nods his head a little, takes a couple of deep breaths and puts his inhaler back into his pocket so he can try to act like a grown up about this situation. He realizes it's sweet that Penny wants to help Amy out and keep her in town, but he is also very worried about how Sheldon will react if Amy ends up moving away. Just the fact that he's still worried his friend will be hurt over this makes him remember that he does still really care about Sheldon.

Leonard: "Yeah I guess. But, Sheldon is not going to be happy if she leaves. And, if he's not happy then we're all screwed!"

He frowns at Penny fearing the worst and feeling too tired to come up with a good solution.

Penny: "I know that's why you can't say a word about it until we know for sure that she's leaving."

Leonard: "Well, I don't want to tell him. I don't think I can handle another one of Sheldon's crazy meltdowns. I'm too tired as it is and my leg really does hurt a lot."

Penny looks down at Leonard's broken leg and starts to feel sorry for him again.

Penny: "I'm sorry babe. Come with me… let me make you feel better."

She quickly stands up flashing a very sexy smile at him. She holds her hand out to help Leonard up off the couch. He stares at her for a moment very curious about what she plans to do with him then he lets her help him up.

Leonard: "What are you going to do?"

Penny leans in and nibbles on Leonard's ear lobe which sends all kinds of fabulous endorphins through his body.

Penny: "Baby, I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had. I'm all yours."

Leonard grins with anticipation and giggles like a dork. Then the two of them head to Leonard's bedroom so that Penny can give him a body massage. She plans to make sure he forgets all about that stupid kiss with Sheldon and Penny's massage technique puts Alex's massage pillow to shame.

* * *

Inside of his room Sheldon has been working hard to reprogram his mobile virtual presence device with lots of new information about Amy and her life. Alex stands by his open door patiently waiting for him to finish. Sheldon refuses to let her come into his private bedroom because although he didn't waste his precious time reading the University's Sexual Harassment Handbook he's fairly certain inviting his personal assistant into his bedroom might be in there under the No-No section. He thinks its total nonsense since he has absolutely no sexual interest in Alex, but Sheldon knows his mom would not like her in his room either since he's still grounded.

Alex: "So how long are you grounded for sir?"

Sheldon: "Hard to say, my mom's pretty mad perhaps a week maybe two. I'll try to get out early on good behavior, but if she tries to make me attend church with her that's where I put my foot down! Once when I was eleven she grounded me for an entire summer because I refused to go to Sunday school class anymore."

Alex: "Really? Wow that's harsh."

Sheldon: "No, it was the best summer of my life! I got to stay in my room, study physics all day every day and I even learned two new languages that summer. The best part was I didn't have to worry about getting beat up after Sunday school class let out by the East Texas Conservative Christian Football Team."

A smile spreads across his face as he remembers that wonderful summer. Alex stares at him feeling a bit sorry for him for what sounds like a pretty tragic childhood.

Sheldon: "But, this time it's different. Amy is in the hospital and I miss her so I want you to take my virtual presence device over to her room so we can see each other."

Alex stares at him surprised by Sheldon's admission that he misses his girlfriend and his willingness to use such a device just to see her. Alex knows she'll probably regret prying into his private life, but her natural curiosity gets the better of her.

Alex: "Dr. Cooper may I ask you a personal question about your relationship with Dr. Fowler?"

Sheldon pauses after she asks him this question worried this might be another attempt to get him into trouble with Human Resources again. He doesn't need any more trouble with that department and he certainly doesn't want Mrs. Davis calling his mom on him.

Sheldon: "Alex, we both have a job to do. I don't want this to end up in my permanent record."

Alex nods her head at him, but she still really wants to ask her question.

Alex: "Okay, how about off the record then. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Sheldon: "Including my mother and Mrs. Davis?"

Alex: "Absolutely…cross my heart."

Sheldon stares at her for a moment and then finally decides to let her ask her question if only to speed things along.

Sheldon: "Fine, what is it?

Alex: "I'm just curious. A man like you who has devoted his entire life to science …uh…do you think being in a relationship with another scientist is what draws you to her?

Sheldon looks up from programming his mobile virtual presence device and thinks about her question.

Sheldon: "Well it's certainly better than the alternative. I mean Amy is a brilliant scientist…uh…well she was…I don't know anymore…She doesn't really remember it now."

He pauses and sighs sadly worried Amy might not get her brilliant scientific mind back.

Sheldon: "But, there is so much more than just science."

He pauses again and almost gasps surprising even himself that he is actually willing to admit out loud that there is anything more important than science in this universe. That doesn't sound like me at all, he thinks to himself...what the hell is happening to me!? I must need to replenish fluids, I clearly must be dehydrated or something.

Alex smiles at him because she finally understands something Sheldon is telling her and it makes her want to know even more.

Alex: "So if it's not science, Dr Cooper then what is it about Amy that makes her so special?"

Sheldon thinks about it for a few seconds and surprises himself again by how quickly _THE ANSWER_ pops into his head as if it's the answer to a question he's been trying to figure out for a very long time. The image of Amy's long hair flowing down to her shoulders while she sits beside him on the train takes over his brain once again only this time it actually makes him smile like a normal person would.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror by his closet. He sees the smile on his face and Sheldon finally feels good about it.

Sheldon: "Well, she makes me smile. It's like pure Disney magic! Only with Amy do I not get sick riding Space Mountain. She made me skip work early to go with her last month after she came home dressed like Snow White. I never ever play hooky, so don't tell anyone, but I actually had a good time. She held my hand during the ride and wouldn't let me eat any churros until after it was over so I wouldn't get sick. Even when we just sit around talking about our day I enjoy her company."

Alex: "Really? That's actually sweet Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon: "It is?"

Alex smiles and nods her head at him. Sheldon just goes back to working on his device again.

Alex: "Please, go on. Tell me more."

Sheldon: "About Amy? Didn't you read her Facebook page? You should already know all about her."

Alex: "I know her favorite books and songs, her favorite color and measurements that sort of thing, but I don't really know Amy. We never really spent time together. And, I sort of got the impression though that she doesn't really like me very much, but I have no idea why. Do you Dr. Cooper?

Sheldon: "Well Amy's a complex woman. Never repeat this to anyone because everyone thinks I'm the smartest around here, but I haven't completely figured her out yet. I try to all the time, but she is baffling. For example, I don't really understand how such an intelligent, independent and forward thinking woman like Amy could be so obsessed with being a princess. Wearing princess clothes, tiaras putting on all that make-up. It must be some weird girl thing."

Alex: "That doesn't sound that strange Dr. Cooper. You like wearing Star Trek uniforms and playing dressing up too right?"

Sheldon: "But, that's totally different! Star Trek actually makes sense. There's science involved."

Alex: "No, it's really not that different at all Dr. Cooper. It's all part of fantasy."

Sheldon: "Of course you would think that. You're a girl! Your lady DNA must have in encoded somewhere that princess stuff, unicorns, little ponies and rainbows are cool when really they are not nearly as cool as superheroes, spaceships or lasers. I just don't get you at all."

She rolls her eyes at him.

Alex: "Obviously."

Sheldon: "But, don't think I'm the only one. Sometimes, I catch Leonard in our hallway just banging his head up against the wall and when I ask him why he is doing it, he always says the same thing…"Penny." Raj is so confused by women he can't even speak to them. I even tried to form a council of ladies to get some sort of understanding about all the nonsense and twaddle that you girls say and do. But, so far it hasn't done me much good. Now all I'm left with is a bunch of printed pink T-shirts that are nonrefundable and more questions than answers. "

Alex: "Okay…so as member of the female population can I tell you a secret about us Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon: "What?"

Alex: "We feel the same way sometimes about you men."

Sheldon: "Really?"

Alex smiles and nods her head.

Alex: "I don't know how many times I've left your office and wanted to bang my head up against a wall from the things you just said to me. We women get just as confuses and upset about the things men say and do to us as you men do about the things we do and as for the princess thing well doesn't Amy look pretty when she dresses up like that?"

Sheldon: "Yes, I suppose she does."

Alex: "Then that's why she does it so you will think that she looks pretty. We're really not all that complicated Dr. Cooper. Perhaps if you tell her what you just told me and tell her that she looks pretty every once and awhile then maybe Amy will start to remember it again or at least like you better."

Sheldon thinks about Alex's advice then he nods his head.

Sheldon: "Alright, it's worth a try. Never let it be said that Sheldon Cooper won't help a lady in distress."

He continues programming his machine to get it ready for Amy. Alex smiles back glad that for the first time ever he is willing to take her advice and that he is actually being a gentleman about it.

Alex: "I know your grounded sir, but do you really need to use one of these. You could just call her on the telephone or use SKYPE."

Sheldon: "See that's your problem Alex you lack vision. My virtual presence device is better than any ordinary phone or computer. Talking to Amy after what happened before I need something sturdy and strong, something that can withstand a beating.

Alex: "A beating sir?"

Sheldon: "Yes. Amy keeps having these terrible dreams about me and she's scared now. Last time I tried talking to her she beat me up. That's why I need my virtual presence device. This way if she attacks again she can only hit the machine and not on me."

Alex: "Okay."

She frowns not sure at all what to say. Alex had no idea Amy was potentially violent. Now she feels nervous going to visit her at the hospital.

Alex: "So is there anything else I should know before I go?"

Sheldon: "Yes. Lots! Things could get very awkward in there."

Alex: "And, what should I do if things get uh…awkward with Amy?"

Sheldon heads to his closet and pulls out his protective paintball gear. He hands it to Alex and she stares at it very confused.

Sheldon: "Wear this! Remember to keep your head down; try to protect all vital organs. You're a reasonably smart assistant so you'll figure it out. Maybe bring her a gift, something you girls like, I usually do that when Amy gets upset with me, but sometimes it just makes her more mad which I really don't get. So I'm leaving it up to you. Make me proud Alex!"

Alex sighs she didn't realize she'd have to go to a hospital dress like this just to visit Amy. Dr. Cooper is always making her do the strangest things for him, but this is definitely at the top of the list now. She is already starting to wish she had called in sick today instead.

Alex: "Dr. Cooper, before I go can I just ask you one more question."

Sheldon: "What is it now Alex?"

Alex: "What are you going to do if Amy doesn't get her memory back?"

Sheldon sighs sadly. He hates thinking about that even though he knows it's a very real possibility.

Sheldon: "Honestly Alex, I don't know. All I know is the Amy Farrah Fowler I knew before this whole catastrophe happened was the smartest, most thoughtful woman I've ever met and she chose to be with me. Asking her to be my girlfriend was the smartest decision I've ever made and no one else on this planet has made me feel this way. Not even Hawking! I use to feel like I was put on the wrong planet, like I was the only human being on a planet full of dogs, monkeys, a few dolphins sure, but no human being who really understood who I was and how I smart I really am. Amy understood though, she understood me and she loved me. Even now when I'm around her I don't feel alone anymore. So that makes her worth fighting for."

Alex blinks her eyes twice totally mesmerized by his sincerity and openness. She's never felt like Dr. Cooper was very human at all, but now she's finally seeing it for the first time. His kind words make her realize just how much Amy means to him.

Alex: "Wow! Dr. Cooper you're in love."

He nods his head in agreement and with his usual self-assurance he replies.

Sheldon: "I know."

He finally understands how he feels so therefore it is only logical for him to accept his feelings like his imaginary toy Dr. Spock told him to do. Now that he knows for sure that he does love Amy with all his heart there is no reason to keep it a secret from anyone. He knows he couldn't even if he tried since he is so terrible at secret keeping.

Instead, Sheldon tells Alex to take his virtual presence device to the hospital so that he can visit Amy again. He explains how to disassemble and reassemble the device to get it down the stairs and into the car. Then Sheldon uses his remote control keypad to roll the device out of his room and follow her out of the apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Virtual Visitation **

An hour later, Alex enters the hospital with Sheldon's virtual presence device rolling along right behind her. The awkward stares she gets from other visitors and hospital staff as she passes by with this odd looking paint ball gear on and this weird machine rolling beside her makes her feel very uncomfortable. She hurries into the elevator with the device and pushes the close button over and over so the doors will close before anyone else can get on with her.

She still hasn't figured out how exactly she's going to explain all of this craziness to Dr. Fowler when they get upstairs. Dr. Lorre sees Alex getting off the elevator and immediately starts to stare at her as she approaches the front desk.

Alex: "Hello, I'm here to see a patient…her name is Amy… Amy Farrah Fowler."

Dr. Lorre: "Uh…okay, I'm Dr. William Lorre. Amy is one of my patients. I'd be happy to take you back to her room Miss…?"

Alex smiles glad to have already met the man in charge. Dr. Lorre notices that up close Alex is actually quite beautiful despite her strange apparel. He smiles politely back at her.

Alex: "Alex…Alex Jensen."

Dr. Lorre: "Nice to meet you Alex. Just come around this way."

Alex: "Thanks."

Dr. Lorre tosses down his prescription pad on the front desk and heads for the door. The staff member manning the desk pushes a button to unlock the automatic doors to their ward. Dr. Lorre holds the door open for Alex as she walks through, but then she stops right in front of him. He keeps smiling and can't help but to stare at her beautiful blue eyes and pretty pink lips. He recently lost his wife Matilda to cancer and hasn't been dating anyone seriously since she passed, but now he badly wants to ask Alex out on a date.

Dr. Lorre: "So how do you know Amy?"

Alex: "Oh I'm Sheldon Cooper's assistant. She is his girlfriend."

Suddenly, the virtual presence device screen automatically turns on and Sheldon's big pale face frowns at them.

Sheldon: "That's Doctor Sheldon Cooper. How many times do I have to say it Alex!"

Alex puts her hand down a little embarrassed now.

Alex: "I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper."

Dr. Lorre frowns at Sheldon and rolls his eyes. He realizes now that this crazy outfit Alex has on must all be Dr. Cooper's doing since he knows that Sheldon came to the hospital before dressed like a knight at the round table. He has seen virtual presence devices before, but usually during medical training procedures. Doctors use them to conference in with other surgeons who can't be there for advice on special techniques during training exercises. He knows scientists use these devices as well, but Dr. Lorre doesn't understand why Dr. Cooper has brought one here today.

Dr. Lorre: "What's this all about Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon: "We've come to see Amy. I need to speak with her."

Dr. Lorre: "Dr. Cooper, if you want to speak to Amy, we do have telephones in each of the rooms. You could have just called."

Sheldon scoffs and rolls his eyes at that suggestion.

Sheldon: "The telephone!? That is so 19th century, Dr. Lorre. My V.P.D is equipped with voice activation, G.P.S, stereo surround sound and I've downloaded information from Amy's personal diary and all of her favorite books so that she can relearn it all through my voice."

Alex awkwardly smiles at Dr. Lorre knowing that he must think Sheldon is pretty crazy to bring this device here.

Alex: "Dr. Cooper feels this will help Amy remember who she was before the accident, Dr. Lorre.

Dr. Lorre: "Oh no need to be so formal, please call me Bill."

Alex smiles again at Bill noticing now that he does seem interested in her just by the way he speaks to her. She blushes a bit.

Alex: "Oh...okay sure Bill."

Sheldon: "Well I still want to be called Doctor Cooper, alright?"

Dr. Lorre rolls his eyes and frowns.

Dr. Lorre: "Uh Hun...why couldn't you just come here yourself and talk in person, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon sighs sadly and pouts his lip like a child.

Sheldon: "Because my mommy grounded me. So I can't leave my room."

Bill stares at Sheldon's sad silly face on the screen with an awkwardly disturbed look. He is really starting to realize that Sheldon is more than just a little quirky. He thinks Sheldon may actually need more therapy than Amy does.

Dr. Lorre: "I see. Well Amy has already been giving her morning meds and had breakfast so she should be able to receive visitors, but please don't bombard her with lots of questions or details. She's still in recovery and her new psychiatrist, Dr. Molero reports that she is still having very strange dreams.

Sheldon: "About me?"

Dr. Lorre: "You'll have to ask her or Dr. Molero about that. But, he did tell me that she is beginning to understand the difference between her dreams and reality. That means the medication is helping so I don't want you to jeopardize the progress she's making. Let's not confuse her with too much information all at once Dr. Cooper. "

Sheldon: "I understand. But, do you really think she is making progress?"

Dr. Lorre nods his head slightly at Sheldon's face on the screen, but he keeps glancing over at Alex wishing he could get rid of Sheldon and spend time talking to just her instead.

Dr. Lorre: "Yes."

Sheldon: "Good."

Sheldon's virtual presence device starts to roll down the hall towards Amy's room. As soon as the machine reaches the doorway once again Sheldon realizes his dilemma. It can't open the door by itself so Sheldon uses his wireless keypad to roll the machine into door banging it up against the door as his way of knocking on the door.

Sheldon: "AMY! AMY! AMY!"

Bill rushes over to open the door before Sheldon's machine ends up putting a dent in the door or waking up all his other patients with all this loud, annoying banging.

Dr. Lorre: "Just please keep your voices down!"

Sheldon lowers the volume setting on his device.

Sheldon: "Alright. Thanks and if I need anything else I'll send my assistant to fetch you."

He frowns at Sheldon's use of the word "fetch" because it makes it sound like he's calling him a dog, but Dr. Lorre nods his head at the idea anyway. He'd much rather Alex come pay him a visit from now on than to have to deal with Dr. Cooper any longer.

Dr. Lorre: "Yes, send her to my office anytime."

Bill walks back towards Alex and smiles at her. Dr. Lorre hands Alex his business card then he tells her to contact him if they ever have any questions or if she ever needs a date for Friday night. She smiles at his flattering offer and accepts the card. Alex watches him walk down the hall towards his office and then she follows Sheldon's virtual presence device into Amy's room.

* * *

Sheldon: "Amy, are you awake? I'm back."

Alex: "Hi Amy."

Amy sits up in her bed when she sees this strange looking box talking to her. She was just watching another strange box full of talking people that the doctors and nurses tell her is called a television, so she assumes this must be another one. She looks at Alex and has no idea who she is, but she assumes that she must be another nurse.

Amy: "Oh I'm alright Miss. The talking box in here works fine I don't need another one."

Alex: "My name is Alex, I'm Sheldon's assistant. We've come to pay you a visit. It's nice to see you again."

Amy: "Alex?"

Alex nods and points at the screen. Amy looks at Sheldon's face on the screen and still remembers him from his earlier visit. She sits up even more and stares at him not sure at all why he has come to see her inside of a big metal box.

Sheldon: "Amy, now please try to remain calm. We mean you no harm alright."

Alex: "He's been really worried about you. We all have been."

Amy: "Really?"

Alex: "Yes. I came here to bring his virtual presence device. It's here to help you remember again.

Amy: "How?"

Alex: "Well that's a good question, Amy. Dr. Cooper?'

Sheldon: "I've programmed my device with all of your thoughts and memories from the past. I'm going to help you remember it all one day at a time. Just don't hit the machine okay."

Alex: "…Or me!"

Sheldon: "That's enough now Alex! Go wait outside."

Alex puts her head down again as if she is a servant. She walks out of room to wait for him to finish his visit. Amy watches her walk out then she looks at Sheldon's face on screen again trying hard to remember him.

Amy: "I'm sorry I hit you."

Sheldon nods his head, glad that she at least still remembers his earlier visit and what happened during it.

Sheldon: "It's alright, Amy. I know you didn't mean it. You were just confused. I'm use to spankings and getting beat up. Happened all the time when I was a kid."

Amy: "Really? Why?"

Sheldon: "Because some people are mean and cruel. My father was mean, especially when he got too drunk. He use to hit me a lot so did the kids in my neighborhood."

Amy: "Kids?"

Sheldon: "Yeah, you know children."

Sheldon sits in bed at home in his room and uses his keypad to show Amy a picture of children playing in a park on his V.P.D screen. She looks at the kids curiously and then smiles.

Amy: "Do I have kids?"

Sheldon: "What? No! I mean not yet."

Amy: "Oh."

The frown that spreads across her face makes Sheldon wonder what Amy is thinking about now. He is still not that good at interpreting facial expressions, especially hers. But, he takes a stab at it anyway.

Sheldon: "Are you uh…sad?"

Amy nods her head up and down a little.

Sheldon: "Yes! I got it right!"

Amy frowns at him again then she turns away to hide her face. Sheldon rolls the machine closer to her bed.

Sheldon: "Uh…what's wrong Amy?"

Amy: "Everything is wrong! I don't know who I am! I don't have kids! I don't know anything beyond this room I'm in. All I have is nightmares!"

Amy buries her head in her pillow and cries into it feeling sorry for herself and very alone.

Sheldon: "That's not true!"

Amy: "It's not?"

Sheldon: "No. You have lot more than you know. You have friends, you have a mom. You have me."

Amy suddenly stops crying and lifts her bald, scarred head up to look at Sheldon's face on the screen again.

Amy: "You?"

Sheldon: "Yes."

Amy stares at his screen and Sheldon stares back. She finally smiles at him and Sheldon can't help, but to smile back.

Amy: "Sheldon."

Sheldon: "Yes?"

Amy: "Show me those kids again."

Sheldon: "Okay."

Amy smiles wider as the happy children's faces show up on his screen again. She likes how carefree and excited the kids look as they play on a strange looking swirling contraption.

Amy: "Come closer."

Sheldon moves his device all the way up to side of Amy's bed. She reaches out and touches the screen.

Amy: "I like this thing."

Sheldon: "Good, I'm glad you like it."

Amy: "What else can it do?"

Sheldon: "It can do a lot! I can show you. I can show you the whole world with my virtual presence device. Just look!"

Sheldon brings up a picture of Earth orbiting in space and he plays some harp music in the background. Amy smiles even more and stares at the screen. She listens to the music and it sounds slightly familiar to her though she has no idea why.

Amy: "It's beautiful. What is that?"

Sheldon: "It's all yours, Amy. It's some harp music you recorded. I downloaded it for you because I know how much you use to love to play the harp. "

Amy: "What else did I do?"

Sheldon: "You use to sing. You would sing on your own and play for me or sometimes we would have boyfriend girlfriend sing along nights and we'd sing together."

Amy: "Can you sing? Can you sing for me now?"

Sheldon: "Yes. If you want me too I can."

Amy: "Sing then."

Sheldon brings his face back up on the screen so she can see him. He clears his throat a little and then Sheldon begins to sing Soft Kitty to Amy. Amy listens to his soothing voice and lies her head back down on the pillow. She closes her eyes and right before she goes back to sleep Amy replies.

Amy: "Thanks for coming to visit me."

Sheldon: "You're welcome Amy."

He waits for her to completely fall asleep and then Sheldon rolls his virtual device out of her room feeling good about their visit and hopeful that things will slowly start to get better between them.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed these two new chapters :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Relationship Meddling **

Penny walks down the stairs towards the mailboxes on the first floor. In her hand is the letter Leonard wrote to his mother which he asked her to mail. Penny holds it up to the light, but she still can't read the letter. Howard and Bernadette walk into the lobby ready to head upstairs to see Leonard. Penny doesn't notice them walk up behind her until Bernadette taps her on the shoulder. She jumps forward totally surprised to see them.

Bernadette: "Hey Penny. What's that?"

Penny swirls around and quickly hides the letter behind her back then she awkwardly smiles at them.

Penny: "Nothing! It's nothing."

Howard frowns because it very obvious she is hiding something.

Howard: "What is it? Did you get another letter from the IRS, Penny? Jeez you can't just keep sending pictures of yourself in a bra so they'll give you another extension. Eventually, they're going to want some money woman or at least a shot of you without the bra. I'll take that one for you."

Bernadette frowns at Howard and pokes him in the ribs hard for saying such a perverted thing. Penny rolls her eyes at him then finally reveals what is behind her back.

Penny: "This isn't from the IRS. It's a private letter from Leonard to his mom."

Bernadette: "Really? Well what does it say?"

Penny scoffs at her and acts as though she can't believe Bernadette would even ask her such a question.

Penny: "How would I know? I have no idea what's in there! It's none of my business what is in this letter; I'm here to mail it. I don't just go around opening up other people's mail. Leonard deserves a little privacy right?

Bernadette: "Of course you're right Penny, we shouldn't pry. It's between Leonard and his mother."

Bernadette and Howard quickly look at each other then they both stare at Penny still waiting for her to open it anyway. Penny keeps staring down at the letter feeling desperate to open it. Within seconds she cracks and rips it open.

Penny: "Oh who am I kidding? Leonard should know me better by now. Of course I'm going to open it!"

Bernadette and Howard both nod in agreement then hover on either side of Penny as she holds the letter out. They all start reading it together, but Bernadette and Howard finish it pretty quickly. So they impatiently wait for Penny to finish reading. Once she is done Penny folds it back up and sighs.

Penny: "Wow that was harsh. I knew he was mad at her, but I've never read anything so cruel before"

Bernadette: "I had no idea Leonard felt so poorly of his mother. He says such terrible things to her in there. I would never say that to my mom."

Howard: "Well yeah, but I can't say I blame the guy. Leonard use to wake up at night screaming her name and not in a good way. She is the reason he wet the bed well into his teens. That woman is a witch with a capital B!"

Bernadette: "HOWARD! Don't say that about Mrs. Hofstadter. It isn't nice to talk about someone else's mother."

Howard: "But, Beverly isn't like most mothers, Bernadette! Moms are supposed to be loving and caring people. They're suppose to take care of you when you're sick, give you baths, do your laundry, cut the crust off your bread, buy you presents and feed you ice cream cake for your birthday. They are supposed to smother you with affection until you literally want to murder them. Once my mom stayed up all night just to re-stitch booties back on to all of my flannel pajamas after I'd cut them off for the summer.

Penny: "Awww… that is sweet you still remember, what would you like five?"

He wrinkles his brow a little embarrassed to admit his age at the time.

Howard: "Uh…actually that was last year."

Penny's smile disappears and she rolls her eyes. Howard keeps talking and ignores her disapproval.

Howard: "Hey don't judge me; it gets very cold in space!"

Both girls shake their heads and frown at him.

Bernadette: "What's your point Howard?"

Howard: "My point is….Beverly never did any nice normal things for Leonard like our mothers did for us growing up. She neglected him constantly and whenever she did give him the time of day it was only to belittle his scientific efforts or complain that he got an A instead of an A+ on a test."

Penny: "I know Beverly can be a bit much sometimes, but I'm sure she has a softer side deep…deep down. She is just really good at hiding it. Typical, Taurus I'd say. Either way, I'm not giving her this letter. It will only make things worse between them. I don't want Beverly to be hurt over it."

Howard: "The only thing in it that will hurt Beverly is Leonard forgetting the period at the end of his last sentence. She's sure to berate him for that mistake, but otherwise the woman has no soul."

Bernadette: "Okay enough Howard. Let Penny handle this. What are you going to do Penny?"

Penny thinks about it for a few moments then she smiles.

Penny: "I have an idea! But, I'm going need your help typing up a new letter. She needs one that will make her so proud of him she'll finally want to give Leonard the praise he deserves. How about we send one from the tenure committee saying Leonard is going to get tenure. She'd be proud of him then right?"

Howard: "Penny that is….uh how can I put this delicately? THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID!"

Penny: "No, it's not!"

He rolls his eyes at her.

Howard: "Beverly may be awful, but she is still a genius! She'll figure out it's all just a big fat lie. Then what do you thing will happen….I'll tell you! She'll hate us even more for trying to trick her and she will condemn Leonard for not actually getting the job."

Penny frowns not sure what to do now.

Bernadette: "Howard makes a good point. We probably shouldn't be meddling in their family affairs, anyway.

Penny: "But, I'm his girlfriend isn't it like my job to meddle?"

Howard: No, that's a wife or mother's job. If you want to go ring shopping that's fine, but until then maybe encourage them to seek professional help."

Penny: "I don't know counseling…. do you really think that can work?"

Bernadette: "It's worth a try. I know of a great counselor here in town. He used to work with some of the patients in my lab and sometimes Dr. Davis still makes house calls."

She opens up her purse and hands Penny a business card with the counselor's information on it.

Penny nods her head at then she thanks Bernadette. She pulls out her phone and calls up the counselor to schedule a meeting for Leonard and his mother.

* * *

As Alex leaves the hospital with Sheldon's Virtual Presence Device she looks down at the business card giving to her by Dr. Lorre. She can't make up her mind whether or not to call him because she still has a thing for Leonard.

Alex: "May I ask you a question Dr. Cooper? It's about Leonard."

Sheldon thinks he already knows what she is going to ask him so he gives her an answer.

Sheldon: "No, don't buy him anymore soy milk. He is whiny and emotional enough as it is. Just bring me some tea please and well I'll make you a grocery list of things to get and exactly where to buy each item from."

He pulls up a computerized notepad on his V.P.D screen and starts typing out his list of grocery items. But, Alex shakes her head because that was not what she was going to ask him about at all.

Alex: "Dr. Cooper, I want to know….ummm…. do you think Leonard and Penny are happy together?"

Sheldon: "Are they happy? Why do you even care about their happiness? You work for me. Only my happiness matters."

Alex: "Well, I'm just curious."

Sheldon sighs sensing this conversation is about to become even more awkward because he knows all about Alex's annoying little crush on his roommate.

Sheldon: "Alex, what is this really about? I don't do girly feelings well."

Alex: "Can this be kept off the record books, sir?"

Sheldon: "Yes, okay… off the record."

Alex: "I just can't stop thinking about Dr. Hofstadter, sir."

Sheldon: "I see. Well then may I give you a little advice, Alex? You know… off the record."

Alex: "Yes. Please."

Sheldon: "RUN AWAY, RUN FAST! RUN FAR! Never hop aboard the Leonard Express. Just don't even buy a ticket for that train you'll j get stuck with no key to get through to the next gate. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. I've had dreams about it already."

Alex: "I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper. I don't understand."

Sheldon: "Of course you don't! You're brain cells are still floating in all that goofy juice. Alex, read my lips...HE. IS. NOT. FOR. YOU!

Alex: "But….I"

He immediately shakes his head at her and interrupts Alex with a loud siren sound blaring through his device.

Sheldon. "NOT FOR YOU!"

Alex: "Isn't this really up to Leonard to decide? I just thought maybe if he got to really know me then…."

Sheldon: "I SAID NO! I'm sorry Alex, but I'm doing this for your own good. You are my assistant and I am hence forth forbidding you from pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with my best friend, colleague and roommate."

Alex: "WHAT!? You're forbidding me!? You…YOU CAN'T DO THAT, SIR!"

Sheldon: "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. Yes, I can forbid you if I want! I'm your boss; you have to do what I say. Trust me….you do NOT want to get involved with Leonard. He's not right for you anyway."

Alex: "So what you don't think I'm good enough for Leonard?"

Sheldon: "Alex, you're my assistant. I handpicked you out of all the applicants to have the great privilege of watching me make scientific history and you get to do all sorts of mundane things for me that I'm far too intelligent to be bothered with. I've known Leonard for years and you already are doing a better job than him at being my flunky."

Alex: "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He winks and points a finger at her.

Sheldon: "See there you do catch on quick. Now be a dear and pick my device up and put us in the car."

Alex bites her own lip and balls up her fists feeling furious right now. She badly wants to scream at his screen for daring to tell her who she can and can't date as if he is her father or something, but she wisely chooses to hold her tongue. Alex starts to wonder if maybe Sheldon is trying to protect her for a good reason. She doesn't understand her crazy, condescending boss most of the time, but she realizes he does know Leonard better than she does at this point. And, she really does not want to cause trouble for Leonard with Penny or get her feelings hurt from a possible rejection.

Still the thought of being around Leonard all this time while working for Sheldon and not being able to act on her true feelings makes her very upset. She has felt pretty lonely lately and doesn't know if she'll ever find the right guy. Alex looks at the doctor's card in her hand again and finally decides it's worth it to at least give Dr. Lorre a call just to see how it goes. If being with Leonard means having to put up with Sheldon meddling in her personal life then she feels perhaps its not worth all the drama.

Sheldon: "Hurry up Alex the weather channel is reporting an eighty-five percent chance of precipitation. I don't want my virtual presence device to get wet, put it in the car."

She manually shuts off Dr. Cooper's device and loads it into the trunk of her car. Sheldon tries to protest this because he wants her to put his device on the passenger's seat so he can tell her how to drive, but she purposefully closes the trunk before he can get out any more crazy demands. Alex then gets into her car, turns on her favorite angry chick music and sings the songs loudly while driving fast down the road to help her deal with her frustration.

**Author's Note: Once again thanks for reading.** ** Now that Alex is ready to move on to Dr. Lorre and stop just pining over Leonard I'm going to work on repairing some of the damage in the Leonard-Beverly mother-son relationship. And, finally reveal my decison on whether or not Amy's mother will let her stay in Pasadena with Penny or take Amy away to live with her instead. Stay Tuned. :)**


End file.
